Au coeur de tout rêve
by Clairedixi
Summary: Je rêve de toi tous les soirs. Pourtant je ne t'ai jamais rencontré, je ne sais même pas qui tu es. Mais tu hantes mes nuits. Tu hantes mes pensées. Chaque soir, je refais le même rêve. Chaque soir, je tombe amoureuse de toi. Chaque soir, tu m'embrasses... puis part sans un mot. Et chaque matin je verse des larmes en pensant à toi. Schoolfic.
1. Dream, sweet dream

Bonjour ! Voilà une fic' qui est né d'un rêve (ou plutôt d'un fantasme) sur un des personnages de One Piece. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas juste de la romance et que ça bouge un peu mais avec les amies que j'ai... Elles me donnent que des idées romantiques ! Oui Manon c'est de toi que je parles ! Bref petite dédicace à mon Azasha (oui tu seras une colombe et non un poisson)

Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda sauf Mioko mais quand je le tuerais tout ses personnages seront à moi ! *voit tout les fans de One Piece qui sont prêt à me jeter des pierres moi y comprise* Ou peut-être que je vais me contenter d'écrire ma fic' bien gentillement... Maintenant vous pouvez lâchez ces pierres !

Pairing : Je vous les dirais dans le prochain chapitre :)

Sinon bonne lecture et je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes qui ont sûrement dû fleurir dans mon récit.

* * *

Chaque nuit, tu es là. Tu es présent au cœur de mes rêves. Et pourtant toi et moi on ne s'est jamais rencontré, ni même vu. La première fois que j'ai rêvée de toi, j'avais 12 ans. J'en ai maintenant 17 et ce même rêve revient me hanter chaque nuit. Ce qui me pousse à rêver de toi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pourtant, dans ce rêve nous paraissons si proches, si complices. Et moi, si amoureuse... Ce sentiment d'amour envers toi subsiste même le jour, loin de tout rêve. Oui. Je t'aime. Je ne te connais pas mais je t'aime. Je ne sais même pas ton nom mais je t'aime passionnément. Et toi te souviens-tu de ces rêves quand tu te réveilles ?

Ce soir encore, je me couche avec hâte mais aussi avec peur. J'ai hâte de te voir mais j'ai peur de la fin du rêve. J'ai peur du moment où tu me quitte. Tous les soirs, tu me brise le cœur en partant sans dire un mot. Pourtant je n'ai rien fait de mal. Alors pourquoi pars-tu ?

Je soupirai en repensant à mon rêve pour la énième fois. Tout en sachant ce qui m'attendait, je me couchai et m'endormit. Le rêve se déroula encore une fois :

_J'étais avec mes meilleures amies. M'arrêtant devant une vitrine où une magnifique robe attira mon attention, je ne remarquai pas qu'elles avaient traversées la rue. Je couru les rejoindre._

_Je fis la grossière erreur de ne pas regarder des deux côtés, avant de traverser._

_Je ne vis la voiture foncer sur moi à une vitesse effroyable que trop tard._

_Je voulu partir mais je ne pus esquisser le moindre geste._

_J'entendais mes amies crier et je criai avec elle._

_Je pensai que ma dernière heure était arrivé._

_C'était sans compter sur lui._

_Il surgit de nul part, m'agrippa par la taille et me tira hors de portée de la voiture qui poursuivit sa course folle. L'inconnu me déposa sur un banc puis reparti sans un mot._

_En état de choc, je mis un petit moment à réagir :_

_« -M... Merci... Merci infiniment. Attendez, qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici. Vous êtes nouveau dans la ville ?»_

_-Ça ne te regarde pas, me répondit-il sur un ton glacial. Contente-toi de t'estimer heureuse d'être en vie et de te mêler de tes affaires. »_

_Je restai stupéfaite. Cet homme arrive, me sauve la vie puis il me parle comme si j'avais essayé de le tuer. Il est déroutant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire..._

_Tout en regardant mon sauveur s'éloigner, je sentis naître en moi un sentiment nouveau._

_L'amour._

_-1 semaine plus tard-_

_Kidd était encore en retard… A moins que ce ne soit moi qui me suis trompé sur le lieu du rendez-vous…_

_En tout cas, il n'était pas là !_

_Il m'avait pourtant bien de l'attendre devant le Mermaid Café à 14h._

_Je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone._

_14h41._

_Qu'est-ce que je disais, il était vraiment en retard._

_Eh bien, si c'est comme ça…_

_Je vais y aller seul._

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait._

_Tandis que j'entrais, je me fis la réflexion que cette journée était placée sous un mauvais signe._

_D'abord, mon lapin, Peanuts, qui était sorti de sa cage et qui avait fait tomber la table basse sur lequel était posé la cage de ma colombe, Azasha, qui s'explosa par terre d'une façon magistral ensuite le sandwich que j'avais mangé et où j'avais mis, je ne l'avais remarqué que trop tard, du jambon périmé depuis une semaine et maintenant il y avait Kidd qui me posai un lapin._

_Quelle bonne journée en perspective !_

_M'affalant de tout mon poids sur une chaise, je balayai la salle d'un regard._

_Il y avait une belle décoration, une bonne ambiance et s'il y avait eu Kidd cela aurait été parfait._

_Celui-là il va m'entendre !_

_Je me demande comment il s'y prend pour gâcher tous nos rendez-vous…_

_Ça m'apprendra à avoir un rebelle en guise de petit ami._

_Balayant de nouveau la salle, mon regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose._

_Ou plutôt quelqu'un._

_Celui qui était assis dans le fond de la salle._

_Ce n'était pas…_

_Oui, c'était bien lui._

_Au fond de la salle, était assis l'homme qui m'avait sauvé il y a de ça une semaine._

_Je m'approchai rapidement de la table et lui demanda tout en tirant une chaise pour m'asseoir :_

_« - Est-ce que cette place est libre ? »_

_Mon sauveur marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible._

_Ben je crois que je vais prendre ça pour un oui…_

_Je m'assis tranquillement sur la chaise puis détailla le jeune homme qui était assis en face de moi._

_Il était vraiment beau._

_Ca personne ne pouvait le nier._

_Je suivis plusieurs fois le contour de ses lèvres, fixa ses beaux yeux puis refit le tour de tous ses traits._

_Cela devait faire un quart d'heure que je le fixai quand il leva les yeux vers moi._

_« - Tu comptes me regarder encore longtemps comme ça ? »_

_Je rougis violemment._

_Pourquoi il fallait que je tombe amoureuse des hommes qui n'ont aucune classe._

_C'est frustrant._

_« -Dis. Comment tu t'appelles ? Lui demandai-je, curieuse._

_-Ca ne te regarde pas. »_

_Non mais quelle amabilité…_

_« -C'est juste que j'aurai aimais connaitre le nom de celui qui m'a sauvé la vie, lui rétorquai-je._

_-Et si tu commençais d'abord par me dire le tien ?_

_-D'accord… Moi c'est Araba Mioko et j'ai dix-sept ans. Ça te va ? Tu vas me dire ton nom maintenant ? »_

_Il s'approcha de moi, et me glissa à l'oreille :_

_« -Non._

_-Mais ce n'est pas juste moi je t'ai dit le mien !_

_-Oui mais je ne te l'ai pas demandé : je te l'ai juste suggéré alors je ne te doit rien. »_

_1 à 0 pour mon sauveur…_

_« -Si je ne peux pas savoir ton nom, je pourrais au moins savoir ce que tu fais dans cette ville.»_

_Le jeune homme fit mine de réfléchir, puis sembla se décider :_

_« -Non. »_

_Mais c'est qu'il est têtu, le bougre ! _

_Je commençai à boire mon jus de fruit qu'un serveur m'avait apporté tout en pensant que je n'arriverais jamais à le faire parler._

_Voyant mon air désespéré, il soupira et ajouta :_

_« -Bon. D'accord… Je vais te dire ce que je fais là. J'ai déménagé donc j'ai vais aller au lycée ici. »_

_Je continuai de siroter paisiblement mon jus de fruit quand une question me germa dans la tête._

_« -Au fait, t'a quel âge ?_

_-Ben, dix-sept. Pourquoi ? »_

_Je failli m'étrangler avec mon jus de fruit._

_Je m'exclamai :_

_« -Quoi ?! M…Mais…Mais on va être dans la même classe !_

_-On dirait._

_- Tu ne peux pas parler un peu ! Tu m'énerve ! Criai-je excédée._

_-D'accord. Alors que veux-tu savoir sur moi ?_

_-Mais je ne sais pas, moi. Ce que tu aimes faire, ton but dans la vie,… Les choses comme ça._

_-Alors… Mon passe-temps favoris est la dissection. Sinon j'aime bien faire la sieste sur mon ours blanc cannibale. Mon but dans la vie est de percer à jour tous les secrets de l'organisme en disséquant des personnes. A propos, tu ne voudrais pas me servir de cobaye ? »_

_Dissections. Ours blanc. Disséquer des personnes. Cobaye._

_Excusez-moi mais là ça fait trop d'informations bizarres en une seule fois._

_Si on associait ce qu'il venait de dire au sourire sadique et cruel qu'il avait aux lèvres en disant ça, ça faisait vraiment peur._

_A ça, je ne pu répondre qu'une seule chose :_

_« -Tu te fous de ma gueule ? _

_-En partie, oui._

_-Comment ça en partie ?_

_-Ben… Mon ours il n'est pas cannibale et si je ne découvre pas __tous__ les secrets de l'organisme ce n'est pas grave._

_-Ah… »_

_Quelle réponse pertinente me diriez-vous._

_Désolé mais j'étais trop choquée pour dire autre chose._

_Si quelqu'un vous disiez qu'il adorait disséquer, vous lui auriez répondu quoi ?_

_Je fus tirée de mes pensées par le bruit d'une chaise qu'on pousse._

_En relevant la tête, je vis le jeune homme debout._

_« -Désolé mais je dois y aller. J'ai rendez-vous avec le proviseur de lycée pour finaliser mon inscription. »_

_Il commença à partir puis une fois arriver à la porte, il se retourna et ajouta :_

_« -Au fait mon nom est Trafalgar Law. »_

_Sur ces mots, il sorti._

_C'était une vraie apparition divine._

_Ou diabolique, si on prenait en compte le fait que notre vrai conversation tournait autour de la dissection._

_- 3 mois plus tard -_

_Law me fit entrer chez lui._

_L'entrée débouchait directement sur un salon des plus luxueux._

_J'observai attentivement la pièce._

_D'un côté de la pièce, il y avait un canapé en cuir blanc assorti au mur._

_A l'opposé, se trouvait un écran plasma immense._

_Embellissant la pièce, une magnifique table en verre trônait au milieu._

_Une immense baie vitrée devait sûrement offrir une magnifique vu sur le jardin mais actuellement les stores était fermés._

_Un tapis noir et blanc ornait le sol._

_Un lustre noir éclairait la scène._

_Le tout était vraiment magnifique !_

_Profitant de mon émerveillement, Law m'attira à lui, m'embrassa fougueusement et me glissa à l'oreille :_

_« -J'ai envie de toi toute entière._

_-Mais je suis déjà toute à toi._

_-Prouve-le._

_-Il suffit de demander. »_

_Je commençai à l'embrasser timidement puis de plus en plus passionnément et remplis de désir._

_Il m'allongea sur son canapé et me monta dessus._

_Nos baisers passionnés se transformait en baiser enflammés._

_Plus les secondes passait, plus nos corps avait envie l'un de l'autre._

_Il commença à m'embrasser le cou en faisait descendre ses baisers petit à petit tandis que je me mordais la lèvre inférieure de plaisir._

_Il glissa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, puis commença à le remonter._

_Le téléphone de Law commença à sonner._

_Ses mains continuèrent de monter mon tee-shirt._

_Le téléphone sonna une fois._

_Law avait enlevé mon tee-shirt et m'embrassais le bas du cou._

_Le téléphone sonna une deuxième fois._

_Il s'était mis torse nu et m'embrassais désormais le haut de la poitrine._

_Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, Law soupira :_

_« -Désolé Mioko mais si ils insistent autant ça doit être important._

_-Oui je comprends. »_

_Il se leva et alla décrocher._

_Pendant qu'il téléphonait, je m'attelais à arrêter le sang qui coulait dans ma bouche car je m'étais tellement mordu la lèvre pour ne pas gémir que celle-ci saignait._

_Mais je préférais saigner que de gémir devant un homme même si c'était celui que j'aime._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Law revint, il était méconnaissable._

_Ses yeux gris remplis de désir il y a de ça dix minutes étais à présent envahis par la haine._

_Il donna un coup de pied dans la table basse en verre qui se brisa._

_Law se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas énergique vers la porte._

_Je courus le rattraper et m'agrippa à son bras._

_« -Law ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_-Lâche-moi ! »_

_Comme pour ponctuer sa phrase, il me gifla de sa main libre._

_La force de l'impact me fit tomber par terre au beau milieu des bouts de verre._

_Je ne sentis même pas les bouts de verre pénétrer ma peau._

_La seule chose qui m'importait était la douleur à ma joue._

_Il m'avait frappé._

_Law m'avait frappé._

_Je portai une main à ma joue tandis que des larmes sillonnaient mon visage._

_Law, quand à lui, fixait sa main, hébété._

_Quand il réalisa l'étendue de son geste, il se figea davantage._

_L'espace d'un instant une lueur de regret passa dans ses yeux gris mais la haine reprit bien vite sa place et se rappelant le pourquoi de sa haine, il courut jusqu'à la porte et sortit à vive allure tandis que moi je restais par terre, dans l'incapacité d'esquisser le moindre geste._

_Me laissant aller à la douleur physique mais surtout morale, je fondis en larmes._

Je me réveillai en sursaut, des larmes coulant le long de mon visage.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Avouez que vous y avez cru au LEMON. Et si vous deviez mettre une notes mettez de préférences celle que vous voulez avoir au bac (oui c'est bien une vanne d'Arnaud Tsamère. Je suis une grande fan de lui !) Soyez tolérant sur les reviews s'il vous plaît !

Et pour finir je vous offre en exclusivité la blague la plus nulle au monde :

C'est un schroumph qui tombe et qui se fait un bleu !

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Quoi ? C'était pas drôle ? Oui je sais. C'est ça la définition du mot "nul".

Allez on rigole bien et sur ce, on se revoit au prochain chapitre !


	2. La sortie entre filles qui dérape

Merci à Azasha, DarkCalix21 et Lilo65 pour leur reviews du chapitre précédent ! Vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur !

Désolé si j'ai été longue à poster ce chapitre mais j'ai été malade.

Et voilà une petite citation avant de commencer :

"La destinée d'une ère qui cristallise tous les rêves, ces choses-là sont amenés à persister .Aussi longtemps que les gens aspireront à la liberté, tout cela n'aura de cesse de perpétuer "

Monkey D. Dragon

* * *

Je me réveillai vers 10h30. Voilà l'avantage des vacances : on pouvait dormir jusqu' pas d'heure. Dommage que le lycée reprenne dans deux semaines. J'allai déjà rentrer en terminal… Ça passe vraiment vite. Et dire qu'au début, j'ai eu du mal à m'intégrer. C'était sûrement à cause de mes cheveux argentés et de mes yeux rouges. Ou peut-être à cause de ma peau extrêmement pâle. Mais maintenant j'étais accepté de tous. La preuve, j'avais un petit ami : Kidd. Même si notre couple était moins populaire que celui de Vivi et Sabo, on était quand même un des deux couples les plus populaires. En fait, c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait que deux couples en tout…

Tiens ça me fait penser à mon rêve. Non. Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça de bon matin sinon je vais déprimer toute la journée. Il faut penser à des choses positives. Par exemple qu'à 14h, j'allai au cinéma avec mes meilleures amies : Nami, Vivi, Robin et Hancock. J'espère que ce n'est pas Robin qui a choisi le film car sinon on va se retrouver avec un film sur l'histoire sauf que je n'ai pas trop envie de voir un film historique à la fin des vacances d'été. Ca fait trop penser aux cours qu'il va falloir suivre bientôt.

Je me levai de mon lit tout en me demandant comment je pourrais retarder la rentrée. Pour le moment, aucune idée ne me venait à l'idée mais j'allai continuer de réfléchir à un moyen ! Parce que je ne veux pas reprendre les cours ! Les cours c'est nul !

…

..

.

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis gamine ! J'ai l'attitude d'un enfant de 8 ans. Il faudrait que je pense à grandir un de ces jours. C'est vrai qu'on ne dirait pas que j'ai 17 ans…

Bref. J'en étais où déjà… Ah ! Oui. Donc il fallait que je me prépare pour ma sortie entre copines. D'abord, la tenue. J'allai ouvrir mon armoire et dut sortir au moins les trois quarts de mes vêtements avant de me décider pour un short en jean déchiré et un débardeur noir qui faisait un beau contraste avec ma peau pâle. Choisir mes vêtements avait mis une demi-heure auquel il a fallu ajouter un quart d'heure. C'est-à-dire le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour choisir mes chaussures. Au bout de ce quart d'heure, je m'étais enfin décider pour des bottes en cuir noir avec des talons compensés. Après ce dur instant de réflexion, j'allai prendre ma douche. Et au passage, n'oublions pas de préciser que dans mon immense habileté je me suis pris la porte de la salle de bain dans le nez.

Passé ce moment de détente (?), je m'habillai, me mis du crayon sous les yeux et alla me faire à manger. Je pris la ferme décision de me faire des pâtes à la bolognaise à midi. Pour certain, ce plat peut paraître simple mais pour moi, qui ai même du mal à me faire un sandwich « mangeable », c'est mission impossible. Mais bon qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et versa de l'eau dans une casserole. Une fois l'eau assez chaude, je versai les pâtes. Jusque-là tout allait bien. Prenant confiance, je mis la conserve de bolognaise au micro-ondes et attendis. Je m'éloignai du micro-ondes par prudence. J'ai bien fait car la boîte de conserve explosa et le micro-ondes avec.

Note pour moi-même : La prochaine fois que je fais de la sauce bolognaise en conserve, il ne faut pas que je la mette au micro-ondes **dans** la boîte de conserve.

Je commençai à nettoyer la sauce qui avait coulé de partout, quand je sentis une odeur de brulé. Oh non…J'avais complètement oublié les pâtes sur le feu… Je me dépêchai d'essayer d'aller sauver mes pâtes avant de me rendre compte qu'elles étaient tellement brulées qu'elles avaient noircit. Bon… Ben je crois qu'aujourd'hui encore je vais me contenter de manger de la salade… Voilà le secret ultime pour maigrir : être nulle en cuisine. Parce que moi je ne sais faire que la salade et… Disons que ce n'est pas très calorique.

Après avoir englouti ma salade (sans prendre de couteau car, vu mon niveau d'habilité, c'est très TRES **TRES** dangereux), je me fis le récapitulatif de la matinée. Tenue : au point. Chaussures : au point. Douche : au point. Maquillage : au point. Cuisine : toujours pas au point. Tout est normal, je suis prête à y aller. Je sortis de chez moi à toute allure, heureuse de voir mes amies. C'est en arrivant dans la rue qu'un gros doute m'assaillit. Le rendez-vous, il était où ?

J'allumai mon portable et chercha le texto où le lieu du rendez-vous était écrit. En le cherchant je tombai sur le texto d'une divinatrice qui datait d'hier :

« -Demain, tu t'éveilleras. »

Va savoir pourquoi une divinatrice m'envoyait ce message et en plus gratuitement. C'est vraiment bizarre …

Je finis par retrouver le texto que je recherchais :

« -Si tout le monde est d'accord, rendez-vous devant le cinéma. »

Ah oui c'est vrai que quand on fait une sortie cinéma le lieu de rendez-vous est en général le cinéma… Ça peut paraître évident, mais mon petit cerveau a du mal à réfléchir.

Je me dirigeai vers le cinéma qui n'était pas très loin de chez moi. En chemin, je croisai Kidd et Killer qui fumait des cigarettes dans une ruelle sombre. J'allai vers eux pour embrasser Kidd et faire la bise à Killer mais ils partirent en courant sans même me remarquer. C'est alors que je remarquai une personne en uniforme bleu qui leur courait après. Ils s'étaient encore attirés des ennuis avec la police…

Je repris mon chemin tout en continuant de regarder dans leur direction pour voir si le policier n'allait pas les rattraper. Grossière erreur… Ne regardant pas devant moi, je n'avais pas vu mon ennemi mortel surgir devant moi. Le poteau. Ne l'ayant pas vu, je me le pris encore et toujours dans la tête. Le choc me fit tomber et je restai par terre, sonné. Je hais ce poteau !

J'entendis quelqu'un rire de moi. Je tournai la tête, cherchant la provenance de ce rire qui m'était familier. Je finis par la trouver, la source de ce rire cristallin, c'était Nami qui s'approchait de moi, ses cheveux roux au vent. Elle me prit la main et m'aida à me relever toujours en riant aux éclats. Elle prit la parole :

« -Comment tu t'y es pris cette fois ?

-De la même façon que tous les autres jours… Je regardais ailleurs et tu connais la suite…

-Il faudrait que tu apprennes à regarder devant toi si tu ne veux pas finir défiguré à cause de ce poteau.

-Oh. Ça va. Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce poteau est toujours là où il ne faut pas… Au fait, tu sais qui a choisis le film ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est moi qui l'ai choisis. Il s'appelle Lemonade Mouth et c'est un film sur la création d'un groupe. »

J'expirai de soulagement. On avait évité le film historique.

« -Allez viens on y va les autres nous attendent sûrement, me rappela Nami.

-Oui tu as raison. Mais tu peux ne pas dire aux autres que je me suis encore prit le poteau.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit-elle malicieuse

-Combien tu veux ? Soupirai-je.

-10 euros devrait suffire. »

Je sorti 10 euros de ma poche et les lui donna. Cette femme est un vrai danger pour votre porte-monnaie. Nami rangea le billet dans sa poche tout en poussant une exclamation de bonheur. La rousse garda un sourire niais pendant tout le trajet. En arrivant devant Vivi, Robin et Hancock qui avaient l'air de nous attendre depuis un bon moment, Nami abordait toujours son sourire. Vivi, ayant remarqué ce sourire, me demanda :

« -Tu l'as payé pour qu'elle ne dise pas que tu t'es pris le poteau, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Allez avoue-le que tu t'es encore pris le poteau.

-Tu as raison ! Je me suis ENCORE tapé contre le poteau ! Tu es contente ! Je me suis pris la honte à cause de toi ! »

Vivi recula à cause de toute la colère qui était chargé dans ma voix.

« -Oh. Je me suis emportée. Désolé. »

Toutes les filles soupirèrent, exaspérées par mes sautes d'humeur.

« -Luna, tu es désespérante… souffla Hancock

-Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste ce surnom, me récriais-je.

-Oui mais moi je trouve qu'il te va à merveille. Luna, ça fait penser à « lunatique » et « être dans la lune bref c'est tout toi.

-Tu m'énerveeeeuuuuh… »

Robin intervint :

« -Bon, les filles, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais le film commence dans 5 minutes t il faut qu'on achète nos places.

-Oui, tu as raison. On ferait mieux d'y aller, renchérit Nami. »

Nous sommes entrées dans le cinéma où mon regard se posa encore et toujours sur le magnifique, le splendide, le musclé caissier. Il avait le visage fin, la peau neigeuse, de grands yeux verts et de longs cheveux de soie noire et des muscles placé juste où il le fallait. Certain me diront que je suis en train de tromper Kidd en me tournant vers d'autres hommes mais je leur réponds… M'EN FOUT ! Cet homme était tout simplement trop beau pour être ignoré ! D'ailleurs toutes les autres filles, sauf Vivi, le regardait avidement. Je me demande comment Vivi fait pour ne pas regarder d'autres hommes que Sabo. Ça doit être dur pour elle, la pauvre…

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes entrées dans la salle où allait se dérouler le film. Je m'asseyais avec mon kit de survie sur les genoux : du popcorn er de l'Ice Tea. L'écran s'alluma et le film commença.

-1h 45 minute plus tard-

Je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les films me faisaient toujours cet effet là et le seul qui ne m'ait pas fait bailler était Titanic. Lui, il m'avait carrément fait pleurer. Oui, je peux être sentimentale ! C'est pas parce que je suis maladroite, tête-en-l'air et lunatique que je ne peux pas être sentimentale ! Nami me tiras de mes pensées :

« - J'ai adoré ce film ! Franchement je n'imaginais pas que ça finirait comme ça, c'était tellement inattendu.

-C'est vrai que je m'attendais pas à cette fin, ajouta Robin. »

Je perdis le pied avec la conversation et m'arrêta devant une vitrine où une magnifique robe attira mon attention, je ne remarquai pas que mes amies avaient traversées la rue. Je couru les rejoindre. Je fis la grossière erreur de ne pas regarder des deux côtés, avant de traverser.

Je ne vis la voiture foncer sur moi à une vitesse effroyable que trop tard. Je voulu partir mais je ne pus esquisser le moindre geste. J'entendais mes amies crier et je criai avec elle. Je pensai que ma dernière heure était arrivée.

C'était sans compter sur lui.

Il surgit de nul part, m'agrippa par la taille et me tira hors de portée de la voiture qui poursuivit sa course folle. L'inconnu me déposa sur un banc puis reparti sans un mot.

En état de choc, je mis un petit moment à réagir :

« -M... Merci... Merci infiniment. Attendez, qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici. Vous êtes nouveau dans la ville ?»

-Ça ne te regarde pas, me répondit-il sur un ton glacial. Contente-toi de t'estimer heureuse d'être en vie et de te mêler de tes affaires. »

Je restai stupéfaite. Cet homme arrive, me sauve la vie puis il me parle comme si j'avais essayé de le tuer. Il est déroutant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... Tout en regardant mon sauveur s'éloigner, je sentis naître en moi un sentiment nouveau.

L'amour.

* * *

Et maintenant le blague de fin de chapitre

Comment appelle-t-on une gueurre entre des petit pois et des carottes ?

Un bon duel (Bonduel la marque)

Voilà sur ce on se revoit au prochain chapitre


	3. THE boulet

*pleure* Excusez-moi de cette looooonnnnggguuue absence de plus d'un mois... Je suis une méchante écrivain ! *se frappe* Je ne mérite pas vos reviews ! *se frappe encore* La seule chose que je mérite, c'est la mort... *se pointe un fusil sur la tempe*

Couple (je vous avez dit que je les mettrais dans le chapitre precedent et je les pas faits ! Je suis une vilaine !) : Vivi\Sabo et Mioko\Kidd

Réponse au reviews :

Az Sharane : Hé ouais ! J'suis la meilleure ! Même si je poste mes chapitres à la bourre ! J'suis la meilleure quand même ! ^V^

Lilo65 : Ben la voilà la fameuse suite ! ;D Merci pour tes reviews !

Lyle : Rien de tel qu'une bonne blague carambar pour finir un chapitre XD

DarkCalix21 : Je sais. Je sais. Les blagues carambars me font cet effet là aussi. L'indifférence totale...

Firefenix : T'es sérieuse ?! T'as vraiment vu Aranaud Tsamère ?! J'suis jalouse...

Neko-Gailin : Ah ben bravo ! Tu as du avoir bien mal ma p'tite ! XD Sinon, on dit bravo au correcteur d'orthographe ! =P Qui te dit qu'il y auras ce couple à la fin ? N'oublions pas que Law part en beauté. Pour les blagues, je suis sûre que tu es atteinte d'une maladie appelé la "jerisdetoutmaisjemenfous". C'est une maladie incurable qui provoque des crises de rire chez le lecteur. Toute mes condoléances... :'(

GypsiLove alias Guest : C'est pas bien de poster deux reviews sur deux noms différents, ma p'tite Manon. Ma best, ma soeur de coeur ! On est... BAKA !

Torok : *est à fond dans le jeux* Bien sûr que je peux te faire une dédicace, je peux même t'offrir un verre dans lequel j'ai bu. Tu pourras le revendre quand je serais célébre ! =P

PS : Il y a quelques gros mots à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture, mes petits enfant ! *rire de sorcière*

* * *

POV Law

J'avais comme un sentiment de déjà-vu. L'impression d'avoir déjà sauvé cette même fille dans cette même rue et de la même voiture. Je devais me tromper car je n'étais jamais venu dans cette ville et encore moins dans cette rue. Je me remémorai la jeune fille. Ses cheveux argentés. Ses yeux rouge sang. Ses lèvres pulpeuses. Son petit nez. Son visage fin. Son corps élancé. Ses courbes féminines. Son teint pâle. Je continuai de me la rappeler sans pour étant me souvenir de où je l'avais déjà vu.

Bon peu importe. Il ne faut pas que je me fasse des attaches ici. Cela risquerait de compliquer les choses encore plus qu'elles ne le sont. Et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'autres problèmes en ce moment. Il ne faut surtout pas que je me rapproche de cette fille, elle a l'air d'être un aimant à soucis. Oui, voilà. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de me pas m'approcher d'elle.

POV Mioko

Ce qu'il s'est passé... Je n'ai pas rêvée... C'est bien toi. Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie sauf que cette fois, je ne rêvais pas. Tu m'as réellement sauvé la vie. J'en rêve chaque soir et toi, tu débarque sans prévenir puis repart aussi précipitamment que tu es venu. Ce même ton sec que tu aborde chaque nuit lors de notre première rencontre, m'a paru cette fois beaucoup plus cassant et rude. Ce doit être ça qu'on appelle la réalité. Cette réalité qui montre les choses sous un jour nouveau, souvent plus dur que les rêves. Pourtant, la joie qui a tressaillit en moi quand tu m'as prise par la tille pour me sauver m'as paru si douce et si agréable.

J'entrai dans mon appartement après un long trajet à broyer du noir et me coucha sans même manger. Le sommeil vient de lui-même.

Je me réveillai quelques heures, c'est-à-dire vers 8h du matin, après avec une étrange sensation de manque. Comme si quelque chose avait soudainement disparu de ma vie. Je commençai à chercher l'origine de cette sensation mais la faim vint à bout de ma concentration.

Je me préparai rapidement quelque chose à manger puis allai déguster mon «chef d'œuvre» devant la télévision. Je l'allumai, m'asseyais et ce que je vis au flash-info me sidéra. Je me levai le plus vite que je pus et alla téléphoner à Vivi qui décrocha immédiatement malgré l'heure.

«- Allo, dit-elle fatiguée.

-Vivi ! Met tout de suite ta télé sur TF1 ! Lui criais-je.

-Oui. Oui. Juste le temps que je me réveille.

-Non mais bouge ! Tu ne vas pas y croire !

-Oh p****n ! C'est quoi ce truc de malade ! S'écria Vivi qui avait visiblement allumé sa télévision.

-Appelle vite tous les membres de notre groupe de musique et dis-leur qu'il y a une répétition spéciale dans deux heures à l'endroit habituel.

-D'accord. On se retrouve dans deux heures, me dit-elle avant de raccrocher.»

Je me dépêchai de finir de manger, prit ma guitare et sortit en trombe de chez moi. Je courus traversant des dizaines de rue, encore et encore. Au bout d'une demi-heure de course, je finis par arriver dans un port désert. J'admirai la plage quelque minute avant de me diriger vers un entrepôt visiblement abandonné. Il était en ruine, des morceaux s'étaient effondrés et il n'y avait plus qu'un seul des deux battants qui composaient la porte principale.

J'entrai discrètement dans cet entrepôt tout en sachant que ce lieu appartenait à la ville et donc que je n'avais pas le droit d'y aller mais cela m'était bien égal car je connaissais l'heure à laquelle les policiers venaient faire leur ronde ici. Si mes souvenirs était exacts, ils devraient être passé il y a deux heures et revenir dans huit heures. Ce qui nous laissait largement le temps pour ce qu'on devait faire. Je posai ma guitare contre une caisse qui faisait bien la moitié de ma taille puis me dirigea vers une autre qui faisait bien deux mètres de haut. Je pris un pied de biche qui était posé pas loin puis me démena avec la caisse pour l'ouvrir. Je luttai jusqu'à ce que un côté s'ouvre et me laisse libre accès au matériel de musique qui était dedans. Il y avait un amplificateur, trois micros, une batterie, une guitare, une basse et un piano électrique.

Je branchai l'amplificateur à une des rares prises du bâtiment qui marchait encore et y brancha la batterie, la basse, les micros et la guitare qu'il y avait dans la caisse ainsi que la mienne. Le temps que je branche tout et que je règle tout sur la bonne fréquence, Vivi était arrivé avec tous les autres membres du groupe. Il y avait Vivi (NDA : Je sais ça fait quatre fois que je dis son nom) ainsi que Nami, Luffy et Ace. Je montai sur une petite caisse et les appela avant de prendre la parole :

«- Bon, comme vous la savez tous Vivi et moi avons vu quelque chose d'assez spécial à la télé ce matin. On va enfin vous dire ce que c'est.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Ace.

-Oh. Ça va fait pas cette tête Ace ! Je suis sûre que c'est une bonne surprise, me défendit Nami.

-Ça tu l'as dit. A la télé, ils ont dit...

-C'est quand qu'on mange ? Demanda Luffy.

-TA GUEULE ! S'écria Nami tout en frappant Luffy très... énergiquement.»

J'attendis quelques minutes le temps que Nami se calme et que Luffy arrête de se plaindre de Nami.

«- Je disais donc qu'à la télé, ils ont annoncé les résultats pour la compétition de musique auquel nous avons envoyé notre démonstration et … on a été choisis pour aller faire la finale à Paris ! On va chanter devant deux milles personnes ! Annonçais-je excité.

-T'es sérieuse ?! Beugla Ace.

-Oui. On va vraiment participer à la finale. Et si on gagne, on enregistre un CD, confirma Vivi.

-C'est incroyable... Murmura Nami, trop choquée pour dire autre chose. Whaaaa...

-Mioko ?

-Oui, Luffy. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ça se mange un CD ?»

Je soupirai, impressionné par l'ignorance de Luffy puis me demanda comment c'était possible qu'un type comme lui fasse parti de notre groupe. Puis je me rappelai soudainement la raison : il jouait de la basse comme un dieu. C'était une raison suffisante pour le supporter à chaque répétition. On se mit à fêter dignement cette nouvelle. C'est-à-dire avec du champagne, du vin, de la bière et quelques autres boissons tout aussi alcoolisées. La fête battait son plein. L'alcool coulait à flot. Nous fîmes la fête pendant une bonne heure. Les têtes commençaient à tourner, l'alcool à envahir le sang et la raison quittait l'esprit. On ne savait plus ce qu'on faisait, plus personne n'écoutait sa conscience. Puis je me rappelai soudainement la raison pour laquelle je les avais fait venir : pour répéter. L'alcool m'empêcha de saisir tout l'importance de la chose. Il fallait qu'on soit prêt pour le concert qui était dans une semaine. Mais bon, tout cela n'est pas important, je me sentais si heureuse. J'étais sensée être la leader du groupe pourtant je n'ai pas arrêté la fête, tout me paraissait si joyeux et si vivant. Je me sentis envahi par un sentiment qui me dépassait. Puis la tête me tourna. La raison me quitta totalement. Je vis Nami et Vivi qui s'embrassait, elle qui pourtant était sœurs. Puis je me vis embrassait Ace comme si j'étais hors de mon propre corps. Comme si je ne maitrisais plus rien. Et ensuite, je ne vis plus rien. Plus qu'un flash noir. Et le vide.

Je me réveillai dans un endroit bizarre. Un endroit ombre et entouré de barreaux. ATTENDS ! Des barreaux ?! Mais alors j'étais dans une prison ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Je me redressai d'un mouvement brusque et une douleur à la tête me fit horriblement mal. Je me rappelai soudainement tout ce qui s'était passé. La compétition. Les résultats. La fête dans l'entrepôt où tout avait dérapé. Et surtout l'alcool. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, je m'étais évanoui pendant la fête à cause de la bière. A mon avis, on s'étaient tous évanouis et les policiers nous avaient trouvés pendant leur ronde à l'entrepôt. Si j'avais tous bon, on était dans la merde. On s'est fait attraper dans un lieu interdit et en plus on était ivres morts. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai une mauvaise intuition… Je m'éveillai un peu à ce qui m'entouraient et vit tous les autres membres du groupe dans la cellule en train de se tenir la tête sûrement douloureuse à cause de l'alcool. Je vis Nami et Vivi échangeait un regard gêné, sûrement à cause de leur baiser de la veille. Je lançai moi aussi un regard à Ace pour m'excuser du baiser d'hier, il me renvoya le même regard.

Parmi nous, celui qui paraissait le plus innocent était sans aucun doute Luffy pourtant quand il s'y mettait, il pouvait être pire que tout le lycée réunis même si il pouvait paraître angélique au premier regard. Une fois, il avait vidé tout le stock de nourriture du lycée et on avait tous dû allés manger chez nous... Une autre fois, il avait installé une caméra dans le vestiaire des filles. Car oui, malgré son air innocent, Luffy peut être un vrai pervers. Il peut même être pire que Sanji. Oui. Je ne vous mens pas Luffy peut être plus pervers que Sanji. C'est la triste réalité. Une fois, Luffy avait... Bon je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ce que Luffy a fait parce que la liste est très longue.

Après une longue attente où personne n'échangea le moindre mot, un policier vint pour nous interroger un par un. Tout les autres passèrent chacun à leur tour et je fut la dernière. Le flic s'installa à son bureau en me laissant m'assoir sur un vieille chaise miteuse qui devait avoir plusieurs siècles. Il commença son interrogatoire tout en mangeant un sandwich, signe qu'il s'en fichait complètement de nous.

«- Que faisiez-vous hier soir dans cet entrepôt ?»

Je rêve où il a dit «hier soir». Ça veut dire qu'on a dormi pendant toute une nuit ! Je savais qu'on s'était bien bourrés mais à ce point, ça fait un choc quand même...

«-Bon, je t'écoute ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée moi !

-Excusez-moi monsieur, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Ça alors, dit-il d'un ton faussement étonné avant de rajouté d'un air blasé : C'est pas étonnant avec 3,4 grammes d'alcool dans le sang.»

Ah ouais. Quand même. Et dire que la restriction française est de 0,2 grammes d'alcool dans le sang… Avec mes 3,4 grammes, j'avais battu tous les records ! Je suis une championne ! Je fis un sourire mi- satisfait, mi- abasourdi par cette nouvelle mais qui n'échappa pas au policier.

«-Mais c'est qu'elle est satisfaite, la p'tite merdeuse !»

J'ai comme l'impression que ce flic n'est pas vraiment sobre non plus… Pourquoi c'est toujours les jeunes qui se font avoir alors que les forces de l'ordre sont complètement bourrées ? Il faut que je lui réponde avec tact et sans insultes.

«-Mais qu'est-il me veut, le p'tit con, là ! Va te faire enculer, clébard !»

Ok… Je me suis peut-être un peu loupé sur ce coup-ci…Je crois que j'ai merdé…

«-Bon ma p'tite, t'as pas l'air de bien savoir où tu es. Tu es dans un poste de police et insulter un policier dans l'exercice de ces fonctions est contraire à la loi. Je suis donc dans l'obligation de te mettre en garde à vue pendant que tes amis vont être libérés.»

Bon, sur le coup, j'ai vraiment merdé. C'est officiel, je suis un _**boulet**_. Je me fis cette réflexion pendant que le policier me ramenait à ma cellule. Avant de me faire rentrer, il libéra les autres membres du groupe qui fuir sans demander leurs restes sauf Nami qui me chuchota un : «On a été con sur le coup» avant de partir en me jetant un regard plein de regrets. Finalement, le flic me poussa dans la cellule et repartit sûrement pour finir son sandwich...

* * *

Dans ce chapitre, vous avez pu voir que Mioko est un vrai boulet ! Elle est pire que moi =P Ce chapitre est le prochain serviront de "prologue" avant d'entrer dans la vif du sujet.

Bon passons à notre petit rituel de fin :

-Comment faire rire une blonde un lundi matin ?

En lui racontant une blague le samedi soir !

Je sais c'est nul mais je l'ai prise sur Internet et toute les autres blagues c'était des blagues sur le sexe -' Si vous avez des idées de blagues, proposez les moi par Messages Privés (désolé au anonymes)

Bon, on se revoit au prochain chapitre qui arriveras plus vite que celui-là (du moins, je l'éspère...) ! Big Bisous à tous !


	4. Les Trinity Wolf

Bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir pour moi) à tous et à toutes. Je poste ce nouveau chapitre qui fait mille mots de plus que les autres ! Et oui, vous avez bien entendu, mille mots de plus ! Happy, is the world and in peace be my soul (heureux sois le monde et en paix sois mon âme) !

Autre raison de se réjouir, j'ai poster le chapitre juste deux jours après celui de DarkCalix21 ! D'habitude, je le poste deux semaines après elle ! Bon... D'accord... Vous vous en foutez...

Ben puisque que c'est comme ça, parter lire le chapitre avant que je décide de le supprimer ! Bandes de lecteurs ingrats dont le nombres diminue à chaque chapitre !

* * *

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec une envie de manger qui aurait pu me pousser à tuer pour avoir de quoi me nourrir. J'essayai de me rendormir tout en ignorant mon ventre qui gargouillait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mon estomac fut assailli par une crise de crampe aiguë qui me poussa à ouvrir les yeux et à sortir de mon état de somnolence. Je tapotai à ma gauche pour voir quelle heure il était sur mon réveil et dans mon élan, tombât sur un sol froid, dur et peu agréable. Bizarre, chez moi il y avait de la moquette autour de mon lit, ce ne pouvais donc pas être ma chambre.

Je pris soudain conscience que je n'étais plus chez moi mais au commissariat ! Imaginez un peu ma déception tandis je devinai qu'il n'y aura pas de croissant ce matin-là... Je sais, je ne pense qu'à manger. Mais je suis un goinfre et je l'assume !

Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons. J'étais dans ma cellule, j'avais la dalle et je sortais dans... Ben, dans je ne sais pas combien de temps, c'est ça le problème... Je me levai de mon lit (vous savez, ces espèces de table en pierre soutenu par deux chaînes sur les côtés) et me dirigeai vers un petit robinet situé dans le coin de la pièce avec l'espoir de soulagement, même légèrement, ma faim. Mais, en l'ouvrant, je me décourageai très vite à cause de l'eau d'une couleur indéfinissable mais qui devait s'apparenter au marron.

Alors que je souffrais infiniment de cette faim insupportable et omniprésente (NDA : _T'exagère __pas un peu ? C'est juste une petite fringale de rien du tout..._ Détrompe-toi ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé pendant des mois ! _Mouais...Pas très convaincant comme argument... En plus, tu vois tout ce que tu me __fais__ écrire juste pour dire que __t'as faim !_), le policier d'hier arriva en me tendant un sandwich. C'est moi, où il devient de suite plus gentil ? Bref je mangeai mon sandwich à une vitesse incroyable. Et vu que je n'étais plus bourrée, je m'amusai à déchiffrer le nom qu'il y avait écrit sur le badge du flic. Akainu. Chien rouge. Son nom veut dire Chien rouge. Je m'esclaffai en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ouvre la porte et me jette dehors avec une force prodigieuse. J'atterris sur le sol devant le commissariat.

«- Bon allez. Débarrasse moi le plancher et ne reviens plus, si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, tu ne serais plus en vie à cette heure-ci mais les ordres sont les ordres et je me dois d'obéir à mes supérieurs.»

Il avait beau s'appeler Chien rouge, il n'avait pas l'air aussi docile qu'un chien... Il était même rude. Je me relevai avec le peu de dignité qui me resta et m'épousseta. Puis, je me dirigeai vers chez moi avec l'espoir d'y trouver le croissant de mes rêves. Je m'arrêtai et réfléchit (NDA : _Oui, ça peut lui arriver de réfléchir..._)... Dans quel endroit avais-je le plus de chance de trouver un croissant ? A la déchetterie ? Non, je ne suis pas un porc... Au lycée ? C'est les vacances alors il n'y a rien à manger... Chez moi ? J'ai invité Luffy la semaine dernière et il a tout manger... Ah ! Si je le tenais celui-là ! Je lui ferais passer l'envie de manger MES croissants !

Tout en réfléchissant à ces questions existentielles, je me dirigeai d'instinct vers mon ennemi juré : le poteau que je me pris encore une fois dans la tête ! Je suis maudite, je dois être née sous une mauvaise étoile ou un truc dans le genre... Je vais finir par avoir un hématome au front si ça continue... Autre malédiction : à chaque fois que je me prenais le poteau, quelqu'un me regardais... Cette fois-ci c'était Kidd. Il s'approcha de moi. Il s'approcha de moi et me déposa un baiser protecteur sur le front. ATTEND UNE SECONDE ! Kidd ?! Qui me fait un BAISER PROTECTEUR sur le front ?! J'ai dû louper un épisode... Parce que Kidd qui est gentil, c'est vraiment quelque chose de rare... Ça doit cacher quelque chose... Bref, après m'avoir fait cet acte de gentillesse inattendue, il me dit :

«- Bravo pour ta première garde à vue !»

Je me disais bien qu'un truc clochait. Je lui marmonnai une réponse inintelligible et il ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Il renchérit :

«- Je suis si fier de toi que je t'amènerais demain au Mermaid Café.

-LE Mermaid Café ?! Le café le plus branché de toute la ville ?!

-Et oui. Une garde à vue ça se fête, dit-il fier de son idée.

-Mouais, marmonnais-je pas très convaincu. Mais peu importe, si tu m'emmène au Mermaid alors je serais la plus comblé.

-Bon, dit-il excédé que je ne comprenne pas l'importance de cette garde à vue, dans trois semaine à 14 heures, ça te va ?

-Oui ! Criai-je excité que l'homme de ma vie me donne rendez-vous au café le mieux fréquenté de tout la ville mais si le rendez-vous était fixé dans longtemps.

-D'accord alors on se revoit dans trois semaine alors. Ciao.»

C'est tout ?! Même pas de baiser langoureux ?! Il me dit juste «ciao» et il part. Normal. Il y a rien qui choque. C'est censé être mon petit ami mais sinon tout est normal. Bref, vu qu'il venait de gâcher ma matinée (et mon croissant !), je décidai de réunir le groupe pour s'entrainer en vue du concours. Je les appelai tous à commencer par Vivi qui se, comme à son habitude, me répondit immédiatement. Elle s'inquiéta pour moi mais fut vite d'accord pour me rejoindre avec les autres dans l'entrepôt. Oui, l'entrepôt dans lequel nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller mais moi, je ne fais pas la même erreur deux fois, avant de sortir de prison, j'avais au préalable demandé un papier qui nous permettra de nous entraîner là-bas. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous arrivés, on déballa toutes nos affaires et commencèrent à jouer la chanson du concours. Une faute note au piano. Puis, une à la guitare. Une, à la basse et deux au chant. Il y avait du boulot et besoin de les motiver.

«-Mais arrêter de vous reposer sur vos lauriers ! Vous ne voyez pas toutes les fautes qu'on fait !

-Mais Mioko, cette chanson est extrêmement difficile, pourquoi est-ce que t'as choisi celle-là ? Se plaignit Ace.

-Il nous faut au moins ce niveau de difficulté pour gagner.

-Mais, Mioko...

-Pas de mais ! Si tu veux gagner, il faut que tu te bouges le cul, un point c'est tout !

-Oui madame ! S'écria Ace, soudain ragaillardi par la haine qui se trouvait dans ma voix.

-Mioko, on sait que t'es sur les nerfs à cause du concours mais ce n'est pas une raison pour traiter Ace comme ça, soupira Nami.»

Moi, je sais pourquoi elle prend la défense d'Ace : parce qu'elle l'aime ! C'est sûr que c'est difficile de résister à ses muscles... Non, Mioko, pas de pensées perverses !

Quand mes pensées arrêtèrent de se tourner vers des choses pas très catholiques, je remarquai que la musique avait commencée et que j'avais loupé le départ.

«-Et après, tu te plains qu'on ne travaille pas assez ! Non mais je vous jure, s'indigna Vivi.

-Ah oui. Désolé.»

Vivi soupira.

«-Bon, ce n'est pas en s'excusant qu'on va progresser, on recommence.

-Oui...»

Et les jours passèrent, les semaines aussi. On s'améliora mais pas assez vite à mon goût. Portant chacun y mettait du sien et faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait...

-3 semaines plus tard-

Kidd était encore en retard… A moins que ce ne soit moi qui me suis trompé sur le lieu du rendez-vous… En tout cas, il n'était pas là ! Il m'avait pourtant bien de l'attendre devant le Mermaid Café à 14h. Je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone. 14H41. Qu'est-ce que je disais, il était vraiment en retard. Eh bien, si c'est comme ça… Je vais y aller seul. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Tandis que j'entrais, je me fis la réflexion que cette journée était placée sous un mauvais signe. D'abord, mon lapin, Peanuts, qui était sorti de sa cage et qui avait fait tomber la table basse sur lequel était posé la cage de ma colombe, Azasha, qui s'écrasa par terre d'une façon magistral ensuite le sandwich que j'avais mangé et où j'avais mis, je ne l'avais remarqué que trop tard, du jambon périmé depuis une semaine et maintenant il y avait Kidd qui me posai un lapin. Quelle bonne journée en perspective !

M'affalant de tout mon poids sur une chaise, je balayai la salle d'un regard. Il y avait une belle décoration, une bonne ambiance et s'il y avait eu Kidd cela aurait été parfait. Celui-là il va m'entendre ! Je me demande comment il s'y prend pour gâcher tous nos rendez-vous… Ça m'apprendra à avoir un rebelle en guise de petit ami.

Balayant de nouveau la salle, mon regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Celui qui était assis dans le fond de la salle. Ce n'était pas… Oui, c'était bien lui.

Au fond de la salle, était assis l'homme qui m'avait sauvé il y a de ça une semaine. Je m'approchai rapidement de la table et lui demanda tout en tirant une chaise pour m'asseoir:

«- Est-ce que cette place est libre ?»

Mon sauveur marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible. Ben je crois que je vais prendre ça pour un oui… Je m'assis tranquillement sur la chaise puis détailla le jeune homme qui était assis en face de moi. Il était vraiment beau. Ça personne ne pouvait le nier. Je suivis plusieurs fois le contour de ses lèvres, fixa ses beaux yeux puis refit le tour de tous ses traits. Cela devait faire un quart d'heure que je le fixai quand il leva les yeux vers moi.

«- Tu comptes me regarder encore longtemps comme ça ?»

Je rougis violemment. Pourquoi il fallait que je tombe amoureuse des hommes qui n'ont aucune classe. C'est frustrant.

«-Dis. Comment tu t'appelles ? Lui demandai-je, curieuse.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.»

Non mais quelle amabilité…

« -C'est juste que j'aurai aimais connaitre le nom de celui qui m'a sauvé la vie, lui rétorquai-je.

-Et si tu commençais d'abord par me dire le tien ?

-D'accord… Moi c'est Araba Mioko et j'ai dix-sept ans. Ça te va ? Tu vas me dire ton nom maintenant ?»

Il s'approcha de moi, et me glissa à l'oreille :

«-Non.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste moi je t'ai dit le mien !

-Oui mais je ne te l'ai pas demandé : je te l'ai juste suggéré alors je ne te doit rien.»

1 à 0 pour mon sauveur…

«-Si je ne peux pas savoir ton nom, je pourrais au moins savoir ce que tu fais dans cette ville.»

Le jeune homme fit mine de réfléchir, puis sembla se décider :

« -Non.»

Mais c'est qu'il est têtu, le bougre! Je commençai à boire mon jus de fruit qu'un serveur m'avait apporté tout en pensant que je n'arriverais jamais à le faire parler. Voyant mon air désespéré, il soupira et ajouta :

«-Bon. D'accord… Je vais te dire ce que je fais là. J'ai déménagé donc j'ai vais aller au lycée ici.»

Je continuai de siroter paisiblement mon jus de fruit quand une question me germa dans la tête.

«-Au fait, t'a quel âge ?

-Ben, dix-sept. Pourquoi ?»

Je failli m'étrangler avec mon jus de fruit. Je m'exclamai :

«-Quoi ?! M…Mais…Mais on va être dans la même classe !

-On dirait.

- Tu ne peux pas parler un peu ! Tu m'énerve ! Criai-je excédée.

-D'accord. Alors que veux-tu savoir sur moi ?

-Mais je ne sais pas, moi. Ce que tu aimes faire, ton but dans la vie,… Les choses comme ça.

-Alors… Mon passe-temps favoris est la dissection. Sinon j'aime bien faire la sieste sur mon ours blanc cannibale. Mon but dans la vie est de percer à jour tous les secrets de l'organisme en disséquant des personnes. A propos, tu ne voudrais pas me servir de cobaye ?»

Dissections. Ours blanc. Disséquer des personnes. Cobaye. Excusez-moi mais là ça fait trop d'informations bizarres en une seule fois. Si on associait ce qu'il venait de dire au sourire sadique et cruel qu'il avait aux lèvres en disant ça, ça faisait vraiment peur. A ça, je ne pu répondre qu'une seule chose :

«-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-En partie, oui.

-Comment ça en partie ?

-Ben… Mon ours il n'est pas cannibale et si je ne découvre pas tous les secrets de l'organisme ce n'est pas grave.

-Ah…»

Quelle réponse pertinente me diriez-vous. Désolé mais j'étais trop choquée pour dire autre chose. Si quelqu'un vous disiez qu'il adorait disséquer, vous lui auriez répondu quoi ? Je fus tirée de mes pensées par le bruit d'une chaise qu'on pousse. En relevant la tête, je vis le jeune homme debout.

«-Désolé mais je dois y aller. J'ai rendez-vous avec le proviseur de lycée pour finaliser mon inscription.»

Il commença à partir puis une fois arriver à la porte, il se retourna et ajouta :

«-Au fait mon nom est Trafalgar Law.»

Sur ces mots, il sorti. C'était une vraie apparition divine. Ou diabolique, si on prenait en compte le fait que notre vrai conversation tournait autour de la dissection. Je me levai à mon tour et me dirigea vers ma fatalité. Vers le bâtiment où allait se dérouler le grand concours qui nous permettrait peut-être d'enregistrer un CD. Le reste du groupe m'attendait déjà avec la boule au ventre. Nous entrâmes dans l'immense bâtiment et une sorte de manager nous emmena jusqu'aux coulisses. Nous attendions dans cette pièce depuis une demi-heure quand quelqu'un vint nous cherchez pour nous amener sur scène. La première scène où nous, le groupe des Trinity Wolf vont peut-être faire nos débuts. Une fois sur cette fameuse scène, je m'aperçus que le public était nombreux. TRES nombreux. Sur le coup, cela fit monter mon stress, puis ça me rendit satisfaite de voir que tant de monde verrait notre triomphe. Plusieurs groupes passèrent mais les plus performants étaient un groupe du nom des One Direction. Les juges appelèrent notre nom et nous nous avançâmes pour interprété notre chanson qui s'appeler : désastre rêvé.

La musique commença tandis que je me mis à chanter :

Envers toi, j'ai tout de suite eu le coup de cœur

Malgré nos différences, la violence et les coups de gueule

J'ai cru en nous, en mon coup de foudre

Mon cœur c'est toi et moi, le reste je m'en fous

Avec de la patience, je suis sûre qu'on sera unis

En me regardant dans les yeux, tu m'as dit : pour la vie

Fusionnels dès le début

J'ai jamais aimé si vite

En l'amour je ne croyais plus.

Mais quelque mois plus tard, le rêve devint cauchemar

Tu me frappe et puis part sans un mot

Trop belle était l'histoire je n'ai plus d'échappatoire

Il me faut te revoir au plus vite.»

J'enchaînai ensuite avec le refrain :

«-Vois mes larmes

Imagine

Ma douleur

Reste auprès de moi mon cœur.»

Ace commença sa partie avec ardeur :

«-Je t'ai juré dans les yeux

De faire la guerre à tes côtés

Mais de ne jamais déserter

Tu ne me l'as jamais demandée

En vrai, sans toi j'suis rien du tout

La vérité

Tu es cette chaise sous mes pieds quand une corde me tient le cou

Mon cœur, t'as toujours été le pansement de toutes mes plaies

Quand dans ma tête, j'étais absent

Tu t'occupais de mon présent

Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas près

De revenir vers toi

Mais je t'aimerais

Jusqu'à ce que la mort me tende la main.»

Puis je repris en y mettant tout mon cœur :

«-Je sais mais le temps passe, j'me demande ce que tu fais

Tu n'es plus présent j'me sens comme abandonné

Sûrement très loin de moi à faire des choses immondes

Pendant que je porte ce désespoir seule sur mes épaules

J'attends encore que sonne ce foutu réveil

Je vois la fin tu es absent

Et j'ai si peur

L'espoir fait vivre

Mais quand tu n'es pas là, il m'en reste si peu

Je vais commettre le pire.»

Un autre refrain s'échappa de ma bouche :

«-Vois mes larmes

Imagine

Ma douleur

Reste auprès de moi mon cœur.»

Et Ace attaque le dernier couplet :

«A ton réveil j'voudrais tellement avoir l'honneur d'être à tes côtés

Une chance pour me lever à côté d'une telle beauté

Je veux avoir de belles années dans ma vie

Mais l'ai-je mérité ?

Moi de vivre au paradis

Quand j'y réfléchi avec du recul

Nos engueulades, nos prises de bec, ridicules

Aujourd'hui j'y repense avec une corde autour du cou

Repense à tout ça pour pouvoir sécher tes larmes bébé

Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été a tes côtés

Mais j'ai eu ce coup d'fil

Je n'ai pas hésité, une seconde à être un fugueur

Désormais c'est pour la nuit que je suis ton coup de cœur.»

Cette fois, Ace et moi chantâmes le refrain ensemble, d'une voix unie comme si jamais rien ne pourrais la séparer. Les dernières notes passèrent tandis que quelque part dans la salle un sanglot retentit. Oui. Cette fois, la chanson était parfaite. Les Trinity Wolf allaient enregistrer son premier CD, c'était certain.

Tandis que je félicitais les membres du groupe pour leurs performances, les juges partirent délibérer et quand ils revinrent, ils annoncèrent :

«-Nous allons maintenant annoncer le nom des vainqueurs.»

Le stress monta d'un seul coup dans tout le groupe.

«- Mais nous allons d'abord annoncer le nom des perdants. En dernière position : Les Black Trousers. Puis les Indiana Girls. Ainsi que les Filles de l'Olympe et les Peace War. Il nous reste donc plus que deux groupes : les One Direction et les Trinity Wolf.»

A chaque nom cité, des candidats se mirent à pleurer dans un concert de sanglots et de larmes. Tandis que nous, nous attendions avec une boule dans la gorge et un nœud au ventre.

«- Voilà le grand moment que vous attendiez tous, les vainqueurs sont donc... Les One Direction ! Félicitations aux vainqueurs.»

Quand le juge annonça le nom des One Direction, Vivi fondit en larmes et s'écroula sur le sol tandis que Nami en profita pour enfouir sa tête dans le cou d'Ace mais se mit à pleurer abondamment. Ace et Luffy furent accablés de tristesse. Et, moi, je ne regardai même pas les vainqueurs, je ne les félicitai pas. Je me contentai de baisser la tête et de fermer violemment les poings. Je restai droite, immobile, pendant que des larmes de dépit coulèrent sur mes joues. La tristesse et la rancune m'envahit le cœur, pendant que mes larmes se transformait en larmes de colère envers le juge, les One Direction, le public qui se fichait des perdants, envers le groupe... Mais surtout envers moi-même. J'essayai de relever fièrement la tête mais je tremblai et mes gestes étaient incertains. Je fini par partir en courant, le cœur remplis du goût amer de la défaite, et sortir de ce lieu maudit.

* * *

Ce chapitre a été marqué d'une grande peine pour notre héroïne (et je ne parle pas du concours), elle n'as pas eu de croissants au petit-déjeuner. Oui, très cher lecteur, Mioko est martyrisée par... MOI ! MOUHAHAHAHA ! Je suis si diabolique !

Hum...Hum... Bref, voilà la petit blagounette de fin qui a été propsé par "vampireshinobie" :

-"Tu connais la blague de la chaise ?  
-Non ?  
-Dommage, elle est pliante !"

Voilà et sur ceux goog bye my dear (au revoir mon cher) ! Gros bisous à mes lecteurs ! :D


	5. La rentrée

Bonjour, et tout d'abord désolé de ce looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnng retard (presque aussi long que mon mot) mais pour des raisons personnelles, je n'avais vraiment pas le cœur à écrire. Mais oublions tout ça, maintenant JE SUIS LA ! YOUPIIII ! C'est la fête ! Trêve de bavardage je vous laisse lire le chapitre en paix.

PS : J'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose à propos de la chanson présente dans le dernier chapitre. On peut la chanter sur l'air de ''Coup de cœur'' de Kenza Farah et Soprano car c'est moi qui es fait les paroles pour qu'elle aille dessus :) Sur ce, bon chapitre !

* * *

La défaite... Cet ennemi qui est pourtant si proche de nous...Les pleurs, les larmes, la souffrance ont été inconnu à ma vie pendant toute ces années mais là, devoir endurer une douleur mentale aussi forte m'était quasiment impossible. Quasiment, parce qu'avec mes amis auprès de moi, la douleur passait plus vite et était moins insupportable. J'appris vite à surmonter cette peine, à l'apprivoiser même. Pourtant une part de ce sentiment, restait sauvage et se battait contre mon propre cœur. Surmonter cette partie du sentiment fut le plus difficile pour moi mais j'y arrivai avec un peu de courage et de volonté. Puis le temps s'écoula plus facilement et la douleur finit par disparaître complétement.

- 1 semaine plus tard -

La rentrée... Un calvaire pour les jeunes comme pour les gens de mon âge...Je n'ai pas envie... De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien vu que j'ai que des notes pourries. En plus, je rentre en terminal et cette année il y avait le bac. Bref, l'année s'annonçait plus que terrible.

Je me levai de mon lit avec un sentiment de manque qui me poursuivait depuis plusieurs semaines et plus précisément depuis le jour où j'ai failli me faire écraser par cette voiture. L'âme troublé par cette sensation, je regardais mon nouvel animal de compagnie, une chienne nommée Arame qui remplaçait ma colombe qui a été tué sur le coup quand sa cage est tombée. Arame semblait être en plein rêve car elle dormait tout en agitant ses pattes vigoureusement. Le rêve ! Voilà la cause de mon malaise : cela fait plusieurs semaines que mon rêve ne se produit plus. C'est comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de mon âme... J'étais sûre que le jour où je ne ferais plus ce rêve serai le plus heureux de ma vie mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'étais qu'un gros mensonge... Que je me protéger d'une vérité douloureuse. Je compris aussi le sentiment de déjà-vu que j'avais eu a deux reprises. L'accident de voiture et l'épisode du bar s'étaient réellement produits ! Dans ce cas... Le moment où Law me gifle devrait aussi arriver... A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra douloureusement.

J'allai manger puis partit dans ma chambre pour choisir mes vêtements. Je sortis vêtue d'un jean et d'un sweat bleu foncé sur lequel se détachait le motif d'un panda. Je partis de chez moi avec le moral dans les chaussettes, déprimé à l'idée de rentrer en cours. Je traînai en chemin et envoya un texto à Nami qui lui disait comme je n'avais pas envie d'avoir la rentrée. Elle me renvoya un texto :

«-Ce que je vais te dire va surement te donner l'envie de venir : il paraît qu'il y a un nouveau au lycée.»

Trafalgar Law... Je l'avais oublié celui-là... Ce n'est pas lui qui va me donner l'envie d'aller au lycée ! Et encore moins l'envie d'y aller aujourd'hui ! La seule chose dont j'ai envie aujourd'hui c'est de me replonger sous la couverture.

J'arrivai au lycée environ dix minutes avant le début des cours. Je passai le grand portail à l'entrée et aperçu Vivi, et me dirigea vers elle. Au bout de quelques mètres, Kidd me barra la route. Il m'attrapa par les épaules et m'embrassa, je cherchai à le repousser encore vexée par le lapin qu'il m'avait posé mais finit par lui rendre son baiser avec passion, gagnée par l'ardeur de son baiser. Il me chuchota à l'oreille d'une voix de velours :

«-Désolé pour notre rendez-vous, j'ai eu quelques soucis.»

Il m'était impossible de lui résister quand il prenait cette voix. Je lui dis que ce n'était pas grave et le serra dans ses bras. Il avait beau être une vrai ordure, je l'aimai cette ordure. Je le lâchai au moment de la sonnerie puis me dirigea vers la salle de classe. Ma place se situant au fond de la classe et je dus donc parcourir celle-ci en essayant de me frayer un chemin entre tout le monde, puis je finis finalement par m'assoir. Notre professeur, Mlle Kaya, fit un court discours sur la nouvelle année qui s'annonçait et comme à chaque fois, je ne l'écoutai pas et mit toute mon attention sur les dessins que je faisais sur ma main. Les deux seuls mots qui retinrent mon attention furent les mots : ''nouvel élève''. Pff... Encore ce gars... Ce ''Law'' franchement, il ne mérite pas tant d'attention, ce n'est qu'un idiot comme tous les autres.

«- Veuillez tous accueillir ce nouvel élève qui passera toute son année avec vous au sein de cette classe. M. Trafalgar veuillez-vous avancer et vous présentez à vos futures camarades.

-Bonjour à tous, je vais être clair, la seule chose que vous avez à savoir sur moi est mon nom : Trafalgar Law. Le reste ne vous regarde absolument pas, dit-il avec son éternel sourire.

-Très bien, dit Mlle Kaya visiblement troublé par ces présentations peu habituelles. Si cela ne te gêne pas, va t'asseoir à côté de Mioko, c'est la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges au fond de la salle.»

Oh non... Pourquoi il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur moi ?!... Ce n'est pas juste... Je n'ai rien demandé moi...

Il s'assit à côté de moi en abordant encore une fois son sourire mais plus marqué cette fois-ci.

«Tiens. Tiens. Comme on se retrouve. Je ne m'attendais pas à ma retrouver juste à côté de la folle de Mermaid Café.

-Je ne suis pas folle ! M'exclamai-je en renversant ma chaise.

-Mlle Araba, veuillez-vous rasseoir et arrêtez de perturber le cours ! Me réprimanda Mlle Kaya.

-Veuillez l'excuser Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué, ce qui vient de se passer et donc de ma faute.

-Très bien mais veillez à ce que ça ne recommence pas.»

Je rêve... L'imbécile de service m'a défendu. Il est peut-être pas si imbécile que ça finalement...

«Pff... Franchement t'aurais pu t'abstenir de crier et de te lever, ce n'était qu'une petite remarque après tout.»

Je retire ce que je viens de penser ! Ce gars est plus qu'imbécile, il ne sait rien de ma vie et il se permet de me critiquer ! Il ne sait pas ce que j'ai vécu, ni ce que je ressens !

«Tu sais, continua-t-il, je suis sûr que tu peux te conduire mieux que ça. Mais après tout je ne suis pas ton père... D'ailleurs, tes parents ne doivent pas être fiers de leur fille !

-...»

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux non pas à cause de ce commentaire mais à la simple évocation du mot ''parents''... C'est vrai que pour les autres, cette notion de parents est évidente mais...

Ne voulant pas penser plus à mon passé, et surtout à la déferlante de larmes qui coulait sur mes joues, je me levai et sortit en courant de la salle. J'ai eu la vague impression que quelqu'un m'appelait mais je ne me retournai pas, et courut aussi longtemps que mes jambes me portèrent. Au bout d'un temps qui avait pu durer une poignée de seconde comme des heures entière, je m'arrêtai exténuée et sanglotant.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il parle de ça ?!Pourquoi est-ce que moi, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir des parents ?! Pourquoi...

Je sanglotai de plus belle en me remémorant mon passé. Une dame m'avait trouvé dans un caniveau et m'a déposée à l'orphelinat où j'ai passé toute mon enfance. L'orphelinat est devenu toute ma vie. Il m'a donné un nom, peu gracieux certes mais un nom quand même (NDA : Mioko signifie littéralement ''enfant du caniveau''). Il m'a donné Kidd, celui qui m'a appris à vivre et à aimer. Il a donné Killer qui m'a appris que ma vie n'est pas la plus triste. Il m'a donné une identité et des personnes à qui se rattacher.

Je me relevai et en voyant le soleil à son zénith, j'en déduis qu'il était environ midi... Je ne pouvais pas retourner au lycée vu comme je me suis enfuie... Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ? ''Salut, désolé pour tout à l'heure, il fallait que j'aille pleurer parce qu'un imbécile m'a rappelée que je n'ai jamais connu mes parents''. Si je dis ça, je suis bonne pour des heures de colle. Ben, il me reste plus qu'à rentrer chez moi, je me trouverai une excuse pour justifier mon absence plus tard.

Je rentrai chez moi puis me fit à manger un navarin d'agneau et pour dessert des macarons à la fleur de sel. Non, je rigole, je me commandai une pizza, c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Je passai le reste de mon après-midi à jouer à The Legend Of Zelda : Ocarina Of Time, mon jeu préféré et accessoirement, la seule chose qui peut me détendre quand je suis triste ou énervée.

Au moment où je me risquai à affronter Volcania, le boss du temple de feu, j'entendis quelqu'un sonner chez moi. Je mis la partie en pause et alla ouvrir. Une fois devant la porte, je me figeai. Une idée venait de me traverser l'esprit. Et si c'était Law qui venait s'excuser ? Je ne saurai pas comment réagir... Je me verrai obliger de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, et également me remémorer une nouvelle fois mon passé. Je soufflai un coup et ouvrit.

Je fus soulagée quand je vis que c'était Vivi, qui était à la porte. Puis je regrettai mon soulagement quand je remarquai qu'elle était livide. Je me demande si qu'il s'est passée, elle est peut-être malade ou elle s'est peut-être disputée avec Sabo... La voix de Vivi me tira de mes pensées.

«-Salut, Mioko, je t'apporte les cours d'aujourd'hui et si tu as besoin, je peux t'expliquer ce que tu ne comprends pas.»

J'ai oubliée de vous dire que Vivi était la plus intelligente d'entre nous, tout le contraire de sa jumelle Nami qui, elle, préférait s'amuser que travailler.

«-C'est vraiment très gentil Vivi mais je crois que j'y arriverai, dis-je en souriant

-D'accord, dit-elle avant de devenir encore plus livide. Je peux utiliser tes toilettes s'il te plait ?

-Bien s...»

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle fonça aux toilettes et vomit.

«-Vivi ! Ça va ? Tu es malade ? Tu veux rester ? Si tu veux, je m'occuperai de te soigner.

-Non, ça va. Tout va bien. Ce n'est rien, j'ai dû manger quelque chose d'avarié à midi et ça m'a donné des nausées.»

Elle ressortit des toilettes en se tenant le ventre d'un air angoissé. Puis elle sortit de chez moi en vitesse, en prétextant qu'elle devait acheter des médicaments pour digérer.

Eh bien, aujourd'hui je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous contre moi mais Vivi me fuit, Law me fait pleurer et me faire remarquer dès le premier jour et j'ai perdu à Zelda... Bref, c'était une bonne journée de m*rde. J'en ai marre depuis que je ne rêve plus, tout va mal... J'aimerai bien que tout soit comme avant, comme au temps où je réussissais tout ce que j'entreprenais... Le temps où mon rêve, ne semblait être qu'un rêve...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Bien/Bof/Nul ?

Le petit passage du début ?

La rentrée ?

L'arrivée de Law ?

Le passé de Mioko (on en saura plus plus tard) ?

L'attitude de Vivi ?

Le tout ?

Et pour finir, la petite blague de fin ! Elle vous avait manqué ? *quelqu'un lui crie ''non'' en lui jetant des tomates* J'en étais sûre que vous l'attendiez avec impatience ! Et bien la voilà :

"Un inspecteur demande à un futur professeur :

-Quels sont vos motivations ?

Le professeur en devenir répondit du tac au tac :

-J'en ai deux : juillet et août !"

Ça vous a plu ? Vous avez ri ? Moi, je dois avouer que j'ai ri comme une dinde en lisant cette blague...

Bref, B.B.B.B. (Big Bisous Bien Baveux) à vous tous !


	6. A quoi tu joues Vivi ?

Je crois que j'ai jamais écrit de chapitre aussi vite !*-* Je m'impressionne là ! J'ai plein d'inspiration ! Malheureusement les cours ont repris (Ô grande tristesse) donc ce sera assez dur d'écrire mais je vais faire de mon mieux ! Je vous aime mes lecteurs ! Faisons tous la danse hawaïenne ensemble en signe de notre amour ! (faut pas chercher à comprendre mes délires xD ) * fait la danse hawaïenne avec un collier de fleur sur un air de rock *

Mufy : Je te comprends moi aussi avant j'étais blonde mais tu sais c'est juste des blagues ce n'est pas méchant. C'est juste pour rigoler, contrairement aux blagues racistes que je ne supporte pas ! A bas le racisme ! Hem... Hem... Désolé je me suis écartée du sujet. Tout ça pour dire, ces blagues, c'est à prendre au second degré ;)

Et merci à lilo65, Portgas D. Hikaru et Florette pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une autre journée s'annonce. Un autre lever de soleil banal. Enfin pas si ''banal'' que ça depuis que j'ai failli me faire renverser. J'ai l'impression que depuis, j'ai changée de monde. Je sais que les changements ne sont pas trop visibles mais pour moi, ces changements bien qu'anodins sont énormes pour moi. Je me levai tranquillement... Enfin si on peut dire que se réveiller dix minutes avant le début des cours et tout faire à la va-vite avant de courir comme un dératé vers le lycée qui est à un quart d'heure de chez moi. Bref, après ce réveil ''tranquille'' je rentrai rapidement en cours pour un cours de français avec Mlle Kaya. Aïe... C'est pendant son cours que je me suis enfuie hier. Il va falloir que je lui sorte une excuse toute faite.

«-Mlle Araba, que vous est-il arrivée ? Je me suis sincèrement inquiétée en vous voyant partir en courant pendant mon cours, s'enquit-elle.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Mademoiselle, mais j'ai eu envie de vomir et je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir sous peine de vous vomir dessus. Je suis donc partit en courant au toilettes avant de partir chez le médecin. Je m'excuse de vous avoir causée du soucis.»

Bonjour l'excuse bidon ! J'espère qu'elle va me croire...

«-On dirait qu'il y a un microbe dans le lycée, Mlle Nefertari Vivi a également vomi hier. Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas présente aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'elle va bien. Je m'inquiète beaucoup quand mes élèves sont malades...»

Vivi... Si c'est vraiment une maladie, j'espère que ce n'est pas grave car elle avait l'air vraiment mal hier soir... Je l'appellerais à la pause déjeuné pour savoir ce qu'elle a.

Je m'assis à ma place attitrée quand Law s'assit à la sienne. En ce moment, je voulais voir n'importe qui sauf lui ! Je lui en voulais encore pour hier, même si je sais qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir replongée dans mes souvenirs. De m'avoir forcé à me souvenir ces moments douloureux qui me hantent. Ne pas avoir de passé... Les gens se plaignent souvent de leur passé mais si il le perdait, ils en seraient malades... Je plains les amnésiques... Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je me plains de ne pas avoir de passé... Et bien c'est que je ne rappelle plus rien de ma vie à partir du moment où l'orphelinat m'a recueilli à l'âge de dix ans. Plus rien du tout. Le vide intersidéral ! Ma vraie vie a pour moi commencée le jour où l'on m'a trouvée dans ce caniveau... Souvent, je me demande à quoi ressemblait ma vie avant... Surement, une vie comme les autres avec des parents, des frères et sœurs et la joie de savoir qu'on peut compter sur une famille au moindre problème.

La sonnerie me tira de mes pensées et Nami vint vers moi :

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée hier ? Je me suis vraiment inquiétée pour toi... Je t'ai vu partir en courant. Tu étais en larme, j'étais vraiment angoissée de te savoir dans cet état... C'est le nouveau qui t'as fait du mal ?»

-Nami, en fait c'est...

-Non, il ne peut pas faire ça, il t'a protégé vis-à-vis de Mlle Kaya... C'est Kidd alors ?

-C'est juste que...

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse te faire du mal... Alors c'est sûrement que...

-NAMI !

-Oui ?

-J'essaie de t'expliquer depuis tout à l'heure ce qu'il s'est passée ! Peux-tu daigner m'écouter ?»

C'est du Nami tout craché. Elle monopolise le dialogue et répond à ses propres questions... Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : DE-SE-SPE-RANT ! Bref, des fois j'aimerais qu'elle apprenne à écouter...»

Nami fit la moue avant de répondre :

«-Ouais, vas-y je t'écoute. Mais la prochaine fois que je m'inquiète pour toi, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe dès le début.

-Alors en fait c'est que...

-SALUT LES FILLES !»

C'est qui lui encore ?! Je me retournai et vit... Oh quelle surprise ! Luffy ! (c'était ironique) Il sauta sur le dos de Nami qui s'étala par terre. Je formulai silencieusement une pensée qui se transforma inconsciemment en un cri hystérique :

«-MAIS P*TAIN DE C*N ! Y'EN A PAS UN POUR RATTRAPER L'AUTRE ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT ENTOUREE D'ABRUTIS !»

Ne me dites pas que j'ai vraiment dit ça... Kidd explosa de rire tandis que tous les autres membres de la classe me regardèrent choqués. Tous ? Non, il y avait également Law qui me regarda d'un air froid et intrigué à la fois comme si il aimerait me disséquer... Brrr... Cette pensée me fit frémir tandis que Kidd se dirigea vers moi.

«-Des abrutis ? Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point. Tes fréquentations ne sont vraiment pas fréquentables.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu fais également parti de mes fréquentations ?

-Mais moi, je ne suis pas une simple fréquentation.»

Sur ces mots, il m'embrassa fougueusement en mettant sa main sur mes hanches tandis que j'approfondis le baiser et je plaquai mes mains à l'arrière de son crâne avec passion. Il me plaqua contre le mur avec une profonde envie de mon corps que je lui rendais. Au moment où les choses allaient dégénérer, un raclement de gorge retentit. M. Rayleigh, notre professeur d'histoire-géographie nous regardait avec amusement et une teinte de reproche et nous intima de nous asseoir. Un très long cours sur l'histoire égyptienne commença. La matinée continua sans encombre jusqu'à la pause de midi où je me décidai à appeler Vivi pour prendre des nouvelles. Je l'appelai et au bout d'un moment elle décrocha :

«-Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Vivi Nefertari. Si vous écoutez cela, c'est sûrement que je suis occupé. Alors si je vous aime bien, je vous rappellerais. Bisous.»

Ah non... C'était juste sa messagerie... Je lui laissai un message, mais je m'inquiète énormément... Puis je rappelai encore et encore...

PDV Vivi

Le téléphone sonna pour la septième fois. C'était encore et toujours Mioko... Je m'en voulais de ne pas répondre mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qu'il se passait... Même moi, j'ai du mal à le croire. Il faudra bien qu'elle soit au courant un jour mais pour le moment, je suis la seule au courant et ça me va très bien. Mes parents veulent m'amener voir le médecin... J'appréhende vraiment le verdict. Il faut que je fasse tout pour qu'ils ne m'y amènent pas ! S'ils le savaient, ils me rejetteraient tous sans exception...

Le téléphona sonna une huitième fois... Il fallait que je réponde et c'est ce que je fis :

«-Allô ?! Vivi ! C'est toi ? Tu vas bien ? Je m'inquiète tant ! S'exclama une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Viens à la maison, avec Sabo ce soir.»

Et je raccrochai. Je sais c'est direct comme approche mais je sais que Mioko est une fille très curieuse et qu'elle ne résistera pas à l'envie de venir. Par contre Sabo... Non, je me fais du souci pour rien. Il m'aime et il viendra. Enfin, je l'espère de tout cœur...

PDV Mioko

On dirait qu'il faudra que j'attende jusqu'à ce soir pour savoir ce qu'elle a et... ATTENDEZ ! Je n'y crois pas ! Elle a osé ! Il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi tout ça ! Vivi a oublié de me dire à quelle heure venir, comment je vais faire ?! Pff... Ce n'est pas d'elle ça... D'habitude elle te dit l'heure à la seconde près... Et puis... La dernière fois que je suis allée chez elle sans qu'elle ne m'ait dit l'heure à la quel venir, je suis venue trop tôt et je me suis retrouvée devant son frère, Kobby qui sortait de la douche nu comme un ver... N'empêche malgré ses 15 ans, il est vachement bien foutu le gamin ! Aussi bien en haut, qu'en bas !... D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête mes délires pervers... N'empêche qu'il est pas mal...

J'en étais où avant de penser à des choses pas très catholiques ? Ah oui ! Donc, il faut que j'aille en parler à Sabo et après j'irai demander des informations sur Vivi à Nami qui est sa sœur et qui par conséquent doit savoir ce qu'elle a. Je me demande même pourquoi je n'y ai pas penser avant.

Je le cherchai du regard et le trouva avec Luffy et Ace assis dans un coin. Luffy était en train de dévorer des Oréos et il jetait de temps un temps des regards vers la belle rousse qui discutait avec Hancock de sa nouvelle robe. Ace lui, roupillait à l'ombre d'un cerisier tandis que Sabo regardait son téléphone toute les trente secondes comme s'il attendait l'appel de quelqu'un. Il avait posé son haut-de-forme bleu à côté de lui et se passait sans arrêt la main dans ses cheveux blonds, chose qu'il faisait souvent quand il était inquiet. J'allai le chercher et lui dis :

«-Il faut que je te parle.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler en ce moment...

-C'est à propos de Vivi.

-Vivi ?! Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?! Si tu sais quelques chose s'il-te-plaît dit moi ! D'habitude quand elle est malade, elle m'envoie des messages régulièrement pour me rassurer et là, rien. Le silence complet, me demanda-t-il d'un air plus qu'inquiet.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi mais je suis convaincu qu'elle va bien, dit-je en essayant de le rassurer mais il se déconfit encore plus. Je l'ai appelée et elle nous a donnés rendez-vous ce soir chez elle. Puis, elle m'a raccrochée au nez. C'est tout.»

Il parut réfléchir un moment puis remit son chapeau et se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée.

«-Euh... Sabo, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je.

-Je ne peux pas attendre ce soir, il faut que j'y aille immédiatement !

-Mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !

-Bien sûr que je peux, la preuve, dit-il en fuyant.»

Je lui courrai après et réussit finalement à l'attraper par le bras.

«-Je suis sûre que ce qu'elle va nous dire est éprouvant pour elle. Quand elle m'a répondu au téléphone sa voix tremblait et je sentais qu'elle allait souffrir quand elle nous dirait ce qu'elle a à nous dire. Alors, je t'en prie laisse-lui le temps de se préparer mentalement pour qu'elle souffre moins le moment venu.»

Il serra les poings tout en sachant que ce que je disais était vrai mais ne pouvant se résoudre à rester au lycée alors que sa chère et tendre était mal. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

«-Sabo... Écoute-la. Ce que va vous dire ma sœur lui fait peur. Enfin pas la chose en question, c'est plutôt votre réaction qui lui fait peur. Je vous en supplie tous les deux ne la faîte pas souffrir plus qu'elle ne souffre déjà.»

C'était Nami. Elle avait assisté à toute notre conversation. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en disant cela et je me doutais qu'elle avait peur pour sa sœur.

Sabo soupira et alors que la sonnerie retentit, il rentra docilement en cours après avoir jeté un regard vide au loin. ''La sonnerie retentit'' ?! Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger moi ! J'ai faim... J'ai la dalle... Je vais mourir de faim... Tout mais pas ça ! Il faut que je mange !

«-Dis Nami ?

-Oui ?

-T'aurais pas quelques choses à manger ? Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour Vivi que je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger...

-J'avais des choses jusqu'à ce que l'autre morfale, elle désigna Luffy, mange tout.

-Ah...»

Je suis foutue. Perdue. Anéantie. Morte. Bref, j'ai faim. Et en plus, cet après-midi on a trois heures de sport d'affilé... Je sens que je vais souffrir...

Je vis Garp arrivé pour nous donner notre cours de sport. Il avait dans la main plusieurs cartes et avançait d'un pas guilleret. Quand il est joyeux, cela veut dire qu'on va souffrir. J'ai peur... Il s'arrêta devant nous et nous lança d'une voix tonitruante :

«-Aujourd'hui on va innover. Vous allez faire une course d'orientation !

-QUOI ?! Lançâmes-nous en chœur.

-Vous avez bien entendu. Nous allons faire une course d'orientation. Il faut pour cela que tout le monde fasse des binômes.»

Il est sérieusement sérieux ?! Mais... Mais je vais me mettre avec qui moi s'il n'y a pas Vivi ?! Je suis foutue... Les groupes se formèrent et moi, je restai là comme une c*nne...

«-Alors ça y est ? Les binômes sont prêt ?»

Non... Je ne suis pas casée moi...

«-Oui, tout est prêt pépé, dit Luffy.

-Alors récapitulons Luffy est avec Sanji, Ace avec Sabo, Zoro avec Robin, Nami avec Hancock, Kidd avec Killer et... Il ne reste plus que deux personnes je suppose donc qu'elles forment un binôme ?»

Ah bon ? Il reste quelqu'un d'autre ? Je me tournai vers mon futur coéquipiers et... Oh non... Tous sauf lui... Pitié ! N'importe qui sauf Trafalgar Law ! Je sens que je vais m'amuser tient... Ah, ah... J'espère que c'est une blague... Ils se foutent de ma gueule... Pas avec LUI ! J'ai qu'à dire que nous ne sommes pas ensemble et tout sera régler enfin j'espère... Je voulus parler mais...

«- Oui, c'est cela nous formons un binôme, répondit Law en me souriant bizarrement.»

Gloups... C'est mort... J'ai peur ! A l'aide ! Je vais mourir pendant cette course d'orientation...

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Les ''cours'' et Mioko qui s'énerve ?

Kidd qui est chaud pour des choses pas très catholiques en public ?

Le passage ''PDV Vivi'' ?

Sabo qui est désespéré ?

L'idée de la course d'orientation ?

Et la petite blague de fin qui cette fois n'est pas une devinette :

''Une mère dit à son fils :

-N'oublie pas que nous sommes sur terre pour travailler.

-Bon, alors moi, plus tard je serai marin.''

Comme toute blague nulle, celle-là ma fait mourir de rire, seule devant mon ordinateur... J'avais que ça a faire... Il faut que je me trouve des occupations ça devient urgent !

Sur ce B.B.B.B. (retenez bien la signification c'est la dernière fois que je la mets : Big Bisous Bien Baveux). Je vais me bouger d'écrire la suite !


	7. Le sens de l'orientation

Faut-il vraiment que je vous aime pour écrire jusqu'à 3h du mat' alors que je me lève à 6h... Bref, un autre chapitre qui arrive assez vite. Normalement, je devrais reprendre le rythme de un chapitre par semaine mais je ne vous promets rien alors soyez compréhensif * yeux de chiens battus * Regardez comme je suis mignonne, vous ne pouvez pas mais vouloir même si je vous faits poireautez très longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

Mufy : Ça fait plaisir que tu aies changé d'avis sur les blagues de fin ^^

Ichigo-from-Hell : Merci beaucoup *-* C'est trop gentil ! Et pour le cliché, je fais de mon mieux pour m'en éloigner d'ailleurs pour le moment la fan fiction est concentrée sur Mioko mais je compte faire des passages sur d'autres personnages après :) Pour tout te dire, il y aura même un passage sur les profs. Je compte varier les points de vue plus tard pour que même si Mioko tombe dans ce cliché, vous, mes lecteurs ne soyez pas trop déçus et que vous puissiez vous rattacher à autre chose si ça ne vous plait pas. (WHAAA ! Le roman que j'ai écrit !)

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

Ô désespoir ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me retrouve avec celui-là ? Le destin est contre moi... Je fais la course d'orientation de trois heures avec Trafalgar Law... Le monde est bien cruel envers moi.

Je déprime... Mais tout le monde s'en fout, même Garp qui était en train de donner les consignes...

«-Le but de cette course sera de trouver des balises répartit dans la forêt. Sur chacune de ces balises se trouve une énigme. Il faudra me donner la réponse de chacune des énigmes pour avoir une note correcte.

-C'est super dur pépé ! Se plaignit Luffy.

-Oui, on va tous galérer, renchérit Nami.

-Ça suffit. Arrêtez vos enfantillages. Je suis convaincu que tout le monde pourra résoudre ces énigmes.»

Ensuite, Garp donna des cartes à chaque binôme et chaque un d'entre eux partit immédiatement. Il nous donna la nôtre et j'y jetai un œil. Oh là là ! Si c'est ça notre carte pas besoin d'essayer ! Nous sommes foutus d'avance...

«-Viens, m'ordonna Law.

-Ça va je ne suis pas ton chien non plus.»

Il éclata de rire à ma remarque tandis que je le regardai incrédule en me demandant ce que j'avais dit de drôle.

«-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Rien c'est juste que je t'imaginai aboyant avec une laisse autour du cou.»

Vas-y, fout toi de ma gueule, je te dirai rien... Pff... Je sens que ces trois heures vont être longues, très longues. Nous marchâmes quelques temps avant qu'il ne brise le silence pesant qui s'était installé depuis le début de la course.

«-Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie en pleurant hier, miss ?

-Euh...»

Merde ! Je ne peux pas lui dire ! Il va faire comme tous les autres et changer d'attitude envers moi à cause de la ''compassion''.

«-Je... Je ne..., dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Tu veux pas qu'on en reparle une autre fois ?»

Il s'arrêta net de marcher puis se tourna vers moi. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et me regarda de ses yeux gris. A l'aide ! Je suis sûre qu'il va me violer ! J'ai peur... Son visage se rapprocha encore et je restai figée de peur. Finalement, il se contenta de me chuchoter à l'oreille :

«-Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, je le saurais de toute façon. Alors dans ton intérêt, tu devrais me le dire rapidement car sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, miss.»

Ce à quoi je restai muette de peur. Je vais craquer tellement il me donne les chocottes... Brrr... Bon il faut que je continue, pour lui prouver que je peux servir à quelque chose.

Après dix minutes de marches, on aperçut enfin la première balise à trouver. Il y avait juste un léger problème : elle était cinq mètres plus bas. Jetant un regard à Law, je devinai qu'il n'était pas décidée à s'en occuper et le fis. Je descendis de l'escarpement où l'on était et entama la descente. Je m'accrochai à une prise. Ouf... Elle a tenu le choc... Je descendis encore d'à peu près deux mètres. Allez, courage, plus que trois. Je choisis une pierre en guise de prise pour mon pied droit tandis que ma main droite agrippait un morceau de roche qui n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Ces deux prises me lâchèrent en même temps et je fis une chute de trois mètres. La chute fut longue mais l'atterrissage fut particulièrement douloureux. Je sentis surtout une douleur intense à mon épaule gauche. Elle fut si violente que je m'évanouis de souffrance.

* * *

Je me réveillai quelques temps après. La première chose que je sentis fut une douleur lancinante à l'épaule ainsi qu'un peu partout. Je gigotai un peu et cria de douleur. J'étais tombée dans des ronces qui me lacéraient la peau à chaque mouvement. Je levai les yeux et vis Law qui me regarda d'un air amusé. Ne viens pas m'aider surtout. Je lui lançai un regard assassin puis essaya de me dégager. Et un autre cri de douleur. Je finis par remarquer que ma jambe était encerclée de ronces et que les moindres gestes les faisaient s'enfoncer plus profondément. Je jetai également un œil à mon épaule et vit qu'elle saignait abondamment. J'étais sans doute tombée sur un bout de verre qui trainait mais ça faisait un mal de chien.

«-Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?

-Non, tu vois parfaitement que ça m'amuse de me débattre avec des ronces !

-Si tu veux, dit-il en faisant mine de partir.

-Attends ! En fait, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide...»

Un sourire carnassier passa sur son visage puis il reprit :

«-Je te propose alors un marché.»

Un marché ? Il me fait peur là... Enfin, ça ne peut pas être pire que ses ronces...

«-Je t'écoute...

-Si tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es partie en pleurs, je daignerai peut-être t'aider.»

L'enfo*ré, il profite du fait que je sois à terre pour m'attaquer lâchement... Je ne tolérerai pas ça ! Je vais me battre et il ne saura jamais pourquoi je pleurais ! MOUHAHA !

«-C'est d'accord, j'accepte, soupirais-je. Comment expliquer ? Voilà, je n'ai jamais eu de parents, j'ai été élevée dans un orphelinat et je n'ai pas supporté que tu fasses allusion aux parents car ça m'as rappelé le fait que je n'en ai pas. C'est assez clair comme ça ?»

Il s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir puis descendit me rejoindre. Il m'arrache aux ronces mais mon pied enroulé dedans fut lacérer par ces mêmes ronces. Il finit par me déposer sur de la mousse pour regarder mon épaule.

«-Tu es sacrément amochée dis donc.»

Je ne pus pas répondre qu'il déchira un bout de **mon** tee-shirt pour me faire un garrot avec. Il serra tellement fort que je cru que mon bras allait se détacher du reste de mon corps. Pour ma jambe, il se contenta de m'essuyer le sang en voyant que ces ''lacérations'' n'étaient en fait, que des égratignures. Il soupira et partit en me plantant sur ce tas de mousse.

«-Hé mais attends, qu'est-ce tu fais ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça...

-Arrête ton cinéma et viens avec moi, miss. Il faut qu'on retourne au début de la course.

-Et les balises ? Je veux dire, on ne va pas les chercher ?

-Ah, ça. Ça fait un moment que j'ai résolu toute les énigmes. Tu croyais vraiment que pendant tout le temps que t'était évanouie, j'ai rien fait ? Au moins, j'ai servi à quelques chose, moi...»

Je tournai la tête vexée mais je savais pertinemment qu'il avait raison. J'ai tout foiré sur ce coup... Je sers vraiment à rien. Comme d'habitude, ce sont les autres qui ont tout fait... Je suis inutile... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être comme tout le monde et pouvoir aider les autres ? J'en ai marre de n'être qu'un poids pour les autres...

«-Je suis vraiment désolé... Je n'ai servi qu'à t'attirer des ennuis... M'excusai-je.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose quand j'ai fait équipe avec toi et puis, ça m'as permis de savoir pourquoi tu étais parti. Et franchement je n'ai pas été déçu.»

Il avait encore ce sourire carnassier aux lèvres... Franchement, il est plutôt séduisant... Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser là ?! Law ? Séduisant ? Mais je perds complètement la boule !

«-Mais vraiment, il n'as rien de si spécial, enfin si. Mais non, dis-je pour moi-même. D'accord, il est assez sexy et mystérieux mais il y a mieux. Kidd par exemple n'est certes absolument pas romantique mais avec lui tu te sens bien et au fond, il n'est pas si méchant que ça. Le problème avec le nouveau, c'est que tu ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense de toi, il peut t'insulter tout en te faisant un grand sourire. C'est vraiment troublant. Il est troublant. Je suis troublée. La prochaine fois, ce sera lui le troublé et moi la troublante. Je sais même plus ce que je dis. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si moi, Mioko, la fille la plus prévisible au monde, j'arriverais à troubler un mec. Ah là la... Je ne sais pas quoi penser...»

Et je ponctuai mon monologue d'un soupir.

PDV Law

Je suis sensé faire quoi là ? J'ai entendu tout ce qu'elle a dit... Il y avait des passages flatteurs tandis que certains mériteraient que je la dissèque sur le champ. Mais c'est plus drôle de jouer avec sa proie avant de l'achever... Voilà, c'était exactement ce qu'on était tous les deux : moi le prédateur et elle la proie. Et comme tout bon prédateur qui se respecte, il faut d'abord que je ruse avec ma proie pour mieux l'attraper, je vais donc utiliser ce qu'elle vient de dire contre elle. En tant que prédateur, je déclare la chasse à la proie ouverte et cette chasse ne sera sûrement pas sans intérêts...

PDV Mioko

Quelqu'un peux m'expliquer pourquoi Law me regarde avec un sourire de prédateur en ce moment. Sérieusement, je commence vraiment à avoir peur... S'il s'imagine que je vais devenir son objet, il peut se mettre le doigt dans l'œil. Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de lui. Je vais me venger de toutes ses moqueries, tiens. Je viens d'avoir une idée géniale. Je vais le faire rager.

Ni une, ni deux, je fonçai sur lui et lui prit son bonnet qu'il portait toujours sur la tête. Il était extrêmement doux et il sentait vraiment bon... Je détalai comme un lapin en voyant le regard noir qu'il me lança. Je courus quelques temps puis en voyant qu'il ne m'avait pas suivi, je m'autorisai une pause. J'essayai le bonnet de Law et m'amusais à l'imiter en faisait une voix grave. Je pouffais de rire à chaque fois.

Je rigolai moins quand, sans que je le remarque, quelqu'un me fit tomber à la renverse et me plaqua au sol. Le bonnet toujours sur la tête, je fixai Law qui était sur moi et me tenait les poignets vigoureusement. Je me débattis mais rien n'y fit. C'est qu'il est vraiment fort ce Law. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je réalisai complètement dans quelle position on était. Il voulait me violer où quoi ?!

«Excuse-toi, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix suave.

-Tu peux toujours rêver Lawounnet.»

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux incrédules tandis que je mourrais de rire intérieurement.

«-Ben quoi ? Il te plaît pas ton surnom ?

-Tu vas payer, miss.»

Je suis morte. Mais au moins, avant de mourir, je lui aurais cloué le bec. Je fis mes adieux à tout le monde par la pensée et me prépara à recevoir mon châtiment en fermant les yeux. Celui-ci ne tarde pas à arriver. Je ré ouvris les yeux et vit Law en train de faire quelque chose de douloureux à mon cou. Ce ne pouvait pas être une morsure vu que je ne sentais pas de dent sur ma peau. Je ne pus retenir un petit gémissement de douleur devant cet acte d'une incroyable cruauté. Enfin, il retira sa bouche de la peau de mon cou. Et il me chuchota à l'oreille :

«-Par ce suçon, tu es maintenant ma propriété, miss.»

Puis, il me lâcha les poignets et se releva. Il m'avait fait un suçon. Je n'y reviens pas ! Qu'est-ce que c'est désagréable comme sensation ! Je sortis un petit miroir de ma poche et observa mon cou. Une énorme marque rouge était bien visible dessus.

«-Et bien, je ne t'ai pas loupée, rigola-t-il.

-C'est pas drôle Kidd va me tuer maintenant !

-Tu parles du rouquin qui te sert de petit ami ?

- Tu ne devrais pas le prendre à la légère...

-C'est ce qu'on verra mais pour le moment, tu es ma propriété, pas la sienne.»

Ces hommes... On dirait qu'ils ne comprennent jamais rien. D'ailleurs en parlant de Kidd, nous arrivâmes au départ de la course et le vit. Il me jeta un regard furtif. Enfin ''furtif'', jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le suçon.

«-P'tin Mioko ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait l'autre attardé ?! Cria-t-il.

-Kidd c'est bon, c'est juste... Tentai-je.

-Désolé de te décevoir rouquin mais Mioko m'appartient désormais, se vanta Law.

-Tu veux plutôt dire que tu l'as violée, elle ne se serai jamais laissée faire. Elle n'en a pas l'air mais elle est coriace.

-J'ai pu remarquer ça, d'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que pour tout ce qui touchait à sa libido, elle ne s'en sortait vraiment pas si mal.»

Je rêve ou il est en train d'insinuer qu'on a couché ensemble en pleine forêt ? JE VAIS LE TUER !

«-Law ! A quoi tu joues ? On n'a pas couchés ensemble alors arrête de dire ça ! Tu me fais peur...»

Et Law partit dans un rire incontrôlable. Un psychopathe. Voilà ce qu'il était. Au moment où Law partit Kidd m'embrassa fougueusement en foudroyant ce dernier du regard pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais **sa** propriété. Je crois qu'aucun de deux n'as compris que j'avais quand même mon mot à dire dans cette affaire. Je fus quand même heureuse que personne n'avait remarqué mon épaule blessée car je ne me sentais pas d'expliquer à tout le monde cette situation humiliante... Je soupirai puis vit les dernières équipes arrivées.

Garp voyant que tout le monde était là réfléchit et annonça les résultats.

«-Alors, nous avons en dernière position nous retrouvons le premier arrivé ici. Je crois que ce binômes n'avait pas compris que le but était de résoudre les énigmes et non pas de les recopier. Les derniers sont donc Kidd et Killer.»

Law se tourna vers eux, leurs sourit et leurs fit un merveilleux doigt d'honneur. Je rigolai dans ma barbe en voyant l'expression outrée de Kidd.

«-En avant dernier, il y a Luffy et Sanji. Sanji, tu auras du plus surveillé Luffy. Tu as du avoir un instant de déconcentration et il en a profité pour écrire ''viande'' à quasiment toute les réponses.»

Le principal intéressé sourit pendant que Sanji lui asséna un violent coup de pied sur la tête en criant ''BAKA !'' (NDA : ce qui veut dire ''idiot'').

«-Il y a ensuite Nami et Hancock, avec un total de trois fautes. En troisième vient Mioko et Law qui on oubliés une réponse. Puis, en deuxième Ace et Sabo. Et nos grands gagnants sont : Zoro et Robin ! On n'oublie pas de féliciter Robin qui a dû trouver les réponses aux énigmes mais aussi guider Zoro dans cette forêt !»

J'applaudis Robin et réalisa que la réponse qu'on n'avait pas faîtes était celle que je cherchais avant de m'évanouir. Quelle crétine... Bon finalement, on ne s'est pas si mal débrouiller que ça. Maintenant que les cours sont finis, il ne reste plus qu'à aller chez Vivi. Je m'inquiète tellement que je vais m'évanouir. Et oui, _encore _! Bref, j'attrapai Nami et Sabo par le bras pour leur dire d'y aller. Ils comprirent immédiatement le message et nous partirent en direction de chez Nami pour aller voir Vivi.

* * *

Voilà ! Vous en pensez quoi ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour cette course d'orientation mais finalement, je me suis amusée pour l'écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre sera sur la révélation sur Vivi, depuis le temps que vous en entendez parler. Si je ne me trompe pas, ça fait deux-trois chapitres que vous attendez de savoir ce qu'elle a. Vous saurai tout au prochain chapitre ^^

Je vais essayez de poster un chapitre tout les mercedis :) ENJOY

Et voilà notre petite blague de fin :

''Ce sont trois étudiants qui ont un examen final le lundi à passer. Ils sont brillants et vont faire la fête le dimanche.

Seulement, ils ne se réveillent pas le fameux lundi matin et vont voir le professeur responsable pour s'excuser. Ils lui demandent alors de repasser l'examen le lendemain matin en argumentant qu'ils ont crevé une roue sur le chemin du retour en guise d'excuse.

Le professeur accepte finalement. Les étudiants bossent toute la nuit et arrive le matin. Le prof les met dans des salles différentes et leur donne les sujets d'examen.

Le premier problème est sur 5 points. Chacun le lit dans son coin et trouve ça très facile.

Après, ils tournent la page et le second problème pour 95 points est : quelle roue à crever?''

Voilà, sur ce B.B.B.B. À vous tous ! Je vous aime tous !


	8. Une révélation pour une inondation

Bonjour à tous ! Pour célébrer le premier jour de printemps, nous avons un super nouvelle : je vous aiiiiiiiimes trop ! Pourquoi ? Ben, parce que on a atteint les 30 reviews ! Waouh ! Waouh ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! *-* Vous êtes mes amours ! Mes petits kiwis à moi !

Mufy : Non mais en fait c'est que tu as dit : ''c'est sympa ces blagues pourrîtes, ça fait rire au moins''. Et je te remercie pour le ''ça fait rire au moins'' et je ne peux pas critiquer quand on me dit que mes blagues sont pourrîtes vu que je les trouve pires que ça ! xD Et aussi, merci de continuer à lire même si mes blagues te saoule :)

Bref, bonne lecture à vous, mes kiwis d'amour !

* * *

Sabo, moi et Nami arrivâmes finalement chez cette dernière. Une fois là-bas, Sabo fonça à l'étage sans se retourner. Je regardai Nami qui me fit signe d'y aller également. Je montai les escaliers le cœur battant. Qu'avait-elle à nous dire de si dur ? Elle qui ne faisait jamais de bêtise... Ce ne doit pas être si horrible que ça... Pourquoi avait-elle peur de nos réactions ? Nami, savait ce que Vivi avait, elle en avait l'air attristée, j'espère qu'elle va bien... Imagine, elle a un cancer et il ne lui reste plus qu'un an à vivre... Quand même pas, je suis sûrement en train de m'imaginer des choses-là... Vivi ne peut pas mourir. C'est impossible ! Elle est trop gentille, douce, agréable pour mourir comme ça ! Et puis, n'oublions pas que c'est Vivi est qu'elle est increvable.

«Tu te fait trop de soucis pour rien, me marmonnai-je. Elle va bien. Elle ira bien. Tout ira bien. Rien ne changera.»

J'arrivai dans la chambre de Vivi tandis que Sabo avait l'air rongé par la crainte et la principale intéressée avait les yeux rougis par les larmes. Ces mêmes larmes qui tombaient toujours de ces yeux en ce moment. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et la prit dans mes bras.

«-Chut... Calme-toi... Tout va allez pour le mieux...

-Non, tout n'ira pas pour le mieux tant qu'on ne saura pas ce qu'il se passe ! S'emporta Sabo.

-Sabo, calme... Tentai-je.

-Non il a raison, vous devait savoir. Surtout toi, Sabo...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, regarda Sabo dans les yeux et se lança :

«-Je suis enceinte.»

Ces mots avaient fusé. Si vite que je ne me rendis pas compte de la tournure que les choses prenait. Vivi avait dix-sept ans. Ni plus, ni moins, elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant à dix-sept ans ! Et puis, où trouvera-t-elle l'argent pour nourrir l'enfant ? Comment le feras-t-elle garder ? C'est que ce n'est pas rien d'élevé un enfant...

Sabo avait baissé son chapeau sur ses yeux de telles façons qu'on ne voit pas ses expressions et il demanda d'une voix froide :

«-Tu comptes le garder ?»

La question résonna. Vivi le regarda choqué, il venait de demander si elle voulait avorter. Il venait de demander si Vivi voulait tuer leur enfant à tous les deux...

«-Oui... Répondit calmement Vivi. Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot mais c'est notre enfant et je l'aime déjà... Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je ne pourrais me résoudre à le tuer. Cet enfant est le fruit de notre union. Je t'aime énormément mais j'aime aussi cet enfant et jamais, je ne lui ferai de mal.»

Nouveau silence. Vivi se mit à sangloter dans mes bras avec force. Tandis que Sabo releva son chapeau et on put voir qu'il pleurait. On n'aurait su dire si c'était des larmes de joie ou d'incompréhension mais il s'approcha de Vivi et la prit dans ses bras.

«-Moi aussi, je t'aime et si cet enfant compte autant pour toi, je ferai en sorte qu'il compte autant pour moi...»

C'était si mignon leur discussions mais je ne pus m'empêcher de les rappeler à l'ordre.

«-Vivi, un enfant est aussi un énorme budget et tu aurai du mal à assurer tes cours. C'est bien de penser à ton enfant mais pense aussi à ton avenir. Comment comptes-tu vivre si tu arrêtes les cours pour t'occuper de cet enfant ?

-Je ferai des petits boulots, toutes mes économies y passeront mais il vivra bien ce petit garnement.»

Je la serra dans mes bras et lui chuchota que je m'inquiétais pour elle et son avenir. Ce à quoi elle répondu :

«-L'avenir ne se découvre qu'en se vivant. Et pour vivre l'avenir, il faut vivre à fond le moment présent.

-Je te reconnais bien là Vivi, toujours à positiver quel que soit les situations.»

Elle s'autorisa un sourire. Pas un de ses sourires forcés mais un sourire franche.

«-Mioko, tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ? J'ai des choses à dire à Vivi.»

Je soupirai puis partit pour leur laisser leur intimité. Je descendis les marches en bas desquelles je trouvai Nami.

«-Alors, il l'a bien pris ? S'inquiéta-elle.

-Il y a mieux mais je crois qu'il est soulagé... Pour tout te dire, je crois qu'il l'a bien pris. Enfin j'espère...

-Moi aussi, Mioko, moi aussi...»

PDV Sabo

«-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?! Tempêta-t-il.

-J'avais peur de ta réaction et pour être honnête, je n'ai fait le test de grossesse que ce matin.»

Elle me tendit le test où on voyait clairement sur l'écran que c'était écrit ''ENCEINTE''. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, d'un coup comme ça, je me retrouvais face à mes responsabilités. Je mis ma tête dans mes mains et parla doucement :

«-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Je dirai deux mois. C'était au début des vacances.

-J'aimerais t'en vouloir de m'avoir caché tout ça mais... Je ne peux pas.

-Merci Sabo. Merci d'être toujours là pour moi. Merci de ne pas avoir rejeté le bébé. Merci d'exister tout simplement.

-Tu me remercie alors que c'est moi qui devrais te remercier pour ce bébé, pour ce futur que tu nous offres et pour être toi.»

Je plaquai ma main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa fougueusement mêlant mes larmes aux siennes. Ces larmes de bonheur, de peur, de tendresse et d'amour.

PDV Mioko

Je suis si heureuse pour Vivi mais à la fois si triste. Mais bon, elle devrait s'en sortir. C'est Vivi après tout. Il n'empêche qu'un bébé est une énorme responsabilité... Une fois qu'elle aura accouchée, elle ne pourra pas revenir en arrière et devra l'élever. Je pense qu'elle et Sabo n'étaient pas encore prêts pour cette épreuve mais... C'est trop tard maintenant. La seule chose qu'il me reste à faire maintenant est de les soutenir du mieux que je peux. Après tout, Vivi est ma meilleure amie et je ne la laisserai tomber pour rien au monde !

Je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité ici... Que puis-je faire ? J'ai ce soir de libre et demain c'est mercredi donc il n'y a pas cours. Je suis sûre que quelque chose va me tomber dessus... Avec un peu de chance, c'est quelque chose de bien mais il ne faut pas trop compter sur ça... Je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi pour le moment, on verra bien ce qu'il se passera.

Je rentrai chez moi tout en essayant de trouver des solutions pour Vivi et son futur enfant. J'avais vraiment hâte de savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon ! Bref, j'ouvris la porte de chez moi et resta bloquée dans l'entrée.

Je regardai avec stupéfaction, mon sol, mes meubles, le bas de mes murs, ma moquette et tout le reste qui était inondé. Oui, j'ai bien dit inondé ! Ma maison avait été inondée ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Moi qui comptais aller me coucher immédiatement, c'était loupé... Mon lit était trempé, mon oreiller dégoulinait et mon matelas était imbibé d'eau. Je levai la tête et trouva l'origine des dégâts : un trou dans le plafond. J'ai été inondé à cause d'un p*tain de trou dans ce plafond de m*rde qui était censé être résistant ! Mon propriétaire allait être furieux... Heureusement, que je n'ai jamais eu de problème ! Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Je me demande vraiment comment ce plafond s'est effondré ! Ça n'arrive pas tous les jours un plafond qui s'écroule ? Si ? Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ces choses-là ! Je suis nulle... Mais bon, quand même, un plafond qui s'effondre ! En plus, il a fallu qu'il pleuve pendant que j'étais chez Vivi... Comme si ça ne suffisait pas... Je soupirai puis une question me traversa l'esprit :

«-Mais où je vais dormir moi ce soir ?!»

C'est vrai que c'était une excellente question... Je ne pouvais pas retourner chez Vivi et Nami, après la révélation je ne pouvais tout simplement pas la regarder dans les yeux même si je croyais en Vivi... Chez Hancock, je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise : elle est tellement riche que sa maison c'est un palais presque ! Chez Robin, ce pourrai être bien mais je sais qu'elle sort ce soir. Et pourquoi pas chez Kidd ? Après tout, c'est mon petit copain. Il peut bien faire ça. Je saisis mon téléphone et composa son numéro.

«-Allo ! Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger ! Tonna une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-C'est moi, Mioko. Et j'ai un petit souci.

-Développe.

-Au fait, un bout de mon plafond s'est effondré et comme il a plu, mon appartement est inondé... Et je me demandais si je pourrais venir chez toi.

-D'accord, mais prépare-toi. Tâche d'être désirable.

-Euh... Si tu veux...»

Être désirable ? Pourquoi ? On est invités à une soirée ? Pff... Je veux juste dormir moi ! Bref, je partis de chez moi et fit le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Kidd en courant.

Une fois rentrée chez lui, je me questionnai encore sur sa phrase avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'était nulle part dans le salon. Je me mis à chercher de partout afin de le retrouver. Je fouillai de fond en comble la maison, puis je tombai sur une porte fermée à clé. Je tendis l'oreille pour savoir quelle pièce c'était. J'entendis de l'eau couler. C'était donc la salle de bain et Kidd prenait sa douche.

Je m'assis contre la porte et imagina l'eau qui coulait sensuellement sur son corps musclé, une goutte d'eau qui perlait sur son torse ou ses cheveux roux aplatit par la chaleur de l'eau. Ah... Ça me donne des envies perverses tout ça... Hum... Hum... Je sentis mes joues rosirent en imaginant comment se passerai notre première fois... Enfin plutôt ma première fois, car lui il n'est plus puceau depuis l'âge de quatorze ans.

Je m'imaginai toute les sensations quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Vu que j'étais adossée sur la porte, je tombai à la renverse et vit un Kidd en serviette. Renversée en arrière, j'avais une vue imprenable sur son entre-jambes. Il était... Vraiment bien foutu ! Voyant que j'avais tout vu, il me jeta un regard pervers et lâcha sa serviette. Je rougis horriblement.

«-Je t'avais dit de te faire désirable.»

C'était ça que voulait dire cette phrase. On n'allait nul part, il n'y avait aucun invité, c'était juste Kidd qui voulait coucher avec moi !

Il me souleva comme un sac de patate, m'offrant une vue plongeante sur son arrière-train. Il me ballota dans tous les sens avant de me jeter sur le lit. Il me monta dessus et m'embrassa le cou, je sentis que mes joues s'enflammaient affreusement dévoilant mon inexpérience. Il allait passer au niveau supérieur quand j'essayai de prendre des initiatives avec ardeur. Me regardant avec déception, il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Je restai sur le lit comme une dinde. Ce regard voulait dire que j'étais nulles au lit ! Je suis vraiment vexée là ! Les hommes sont tous une bande d'idiots sans cervelles qui ne pensent qu'au sexe ! Pff... Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis vierge et inexpérimentée !

Bref, j'allai me coucher sans manger, vexée par son comportement. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard, que Kidd vint se coucher à son tour. Voyant que je prenais un air boudeur, il éclata de rire.

«-On le fera quand tu seras prête, et là, tu manques extrêmement d'expérience ! Apprends déjà à te maitriser et après on verra.»

Je suis très vexée là ! Il est méchant, je suis pourtant sûre de tout avoir bien fait... Ou peut-être que j'ai loupée quelque chose.

Il s'allongea contre moi et je remarquai qu'il était en caleçon tandis que j'étais habillée... Des idées me traversèrent la tête mais il fallait que je maitrise mes pulsions. Je me retenu puis cédant un peu à la tentation, je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa. Puis me contentant de ce contact, je m'endormis dans ses bras.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Il devait être quatre heures du matin. La pluie tomba à verse dehors et le tonnerre résonnait souvent. J'ai toujours eu peur du tonnerre et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Je me réfugiai dans les bras de Kidd qui lui dormait à poings fermés. Quand un coup de tonnerre plus puissant que les autres tonnèrent, je resserrai mon emprise sur Kidd tellement fort que celui-ci se réveilla. Il me regarda avec des yeux endormis puis regarda la fenêtre et il comprit immédiatement ce que j'avais. Il m'attira encore plus à lui et enfouit ma tête dans son torse musclé. Il me caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce que l'orage se calme. Quand l'orage fut partit, il me regarda d'un air amusé et lança :

«-C'était exactement comme la première fois. Tu te souviens, le jour de ton arrivée à l'orphelinat. Il y avait de l'orage ce jour-là et tu avais très peur.

-Oui, c'est aussi ce jour où l'on s'est rencontrés...»

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois. A la base, je devais faire un lemon mais j'ai changé d'avis, car ça ne cadrerait pas trop avec l'ambiance de la fanfiction. Mais si vous voulez (ou pas) que j'en fasse un, un jour, j'aimerais bien que vous me le dites comme ça je prévoirais tout ça ^-^

A part ça, le chapitre était bien ? Tout le monde avait déjà deviné pour Vivi mais qui se serai douté que le plafond allait s'effondrait ? Personne ? Je suis la plus forte ! MOUHAHA !

Bon, voilà pour notre blague de fin (si vous voulez proposez en par MP, votre blague sera la bienvenue, je suis à court !) :

''Une femme demande à son mari :  
- Que préférerais-tu avoir comme type de femme ? Une femme très intelligente ou une femme très belle ?  
- Mais aucune des deux ma chérie. Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'ai choisie !''

Cette blague est plutôt méchante mais je n'ai pas mieux (et n'oublions pas que les blagues sont à prendre au second degré). N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez proposer des blagues par MP ;)

Bon, B.B.B.B. mes petits kiwis d'amour et bonne semaine à tous !


	9. Souvenirs, souvenirs

Et voici, un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Moi je me suis éclaté pour l'écrire ! Ce sera un Flash-Back sur la rencontre de notre petit couple qu'est Mioko/Kidd.

Guest : Je vais essayer d'un faire un plus tard. Mais si je le fais, ce ne sera pas avant quelques temps.

Mufy : Je sais que les blagues sont nulles mais c'est ça qui fait leurs charmes. Par contre, il manque des mots dans ta review et notamment celui où tu allais dire ce que tu pensais de la fanfic'. J'aimerai bien savoir ton avis.

Bon lecture mes kiwis d'amour !

* * *

_«-C'était exactement comme la première fois. Tu te souviens, le jour de ton arrivée à l'orphelinat. Il y avait de l'orage ce jour-là et tu avais très peur._

_-Oui, c'est aussi ce jour où l'on s'est rencontrés...»_

**Flash Back / Point de vue Externe**

Une femme d'âge mûr tenait par la main une fillette d'une dizaine d'années. La petite semblait terrorisée par le monde autour d'elle. Elle regardait tout ce qui l'entourait avec méfiance. En la regardant, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était susceptible d'être tuée à n'importe quel moment. La plus âgée, elle, la surveillait du coin de l'œil sans vraiment prêté attention à ce que la benjamine faisait. Une homme d'âge moyen se rajouta à ce petit groupe et brisa le silence :

«- Qui nous amènes-tu cette fois, Iris ?

-Encore un petite abandonnée.»

L'homme se pencha vers la gamine et lui fit un large sourire. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main rassurante et lui dit que tout se passera bien. La dénommée Iris, poussa la petite vers l'homme. Et lui demanda :

«-S'il te plaît, Genji, occupes-toi bien de Mioko.

-Mioko ?

-Oui, je l'ai trouvée dans un caniveau. Et il fallait bien lui donnée un nom. Occupes-toi bien de cette petite, je suis sûre qu'elle va te plaire.»

Et Iris partit d'un grand pas décidé. Le nouvellement nommée ''Mioko'' se tourna vers Genji et lui fit un sourire éblouissant en lançant joyeusement :

«-Vous êtes mon nouveau papa, monsieur ?»

Genji regarda Mioko avec de grands yeux étonné par son insouciance. Il la regarda puis son regard surpris se transforma en un regard plein d'affection. Il la porta sur son dos et la fit entrée dans l'orphelinat. Elle gigotait beaucoup sur son dos et il manqua de la faire tomber à plusieurs reprises.

A l'intérieur, il la reposa sur le sol et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il fut abasourdi de cette confiance aveugle que l'enfant avait ressentie pour lui. Il la repoussa légèrement mais elle renforça sa prise et enfouit sa tête dans le torse de Genji. Il la regarda tendrement puis la serra lui aussi dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans sa future chambre.

«-Voilà, Mioko, ce n'est pas très luxueux mais tu vivras ici pendant quelques temps.»

Mioko regarda la pièce époustouflé par la pièce. Pour elle qui avait toujours vécu dans la rue, cette chambre était vraiment éblouissante et rutilante. Il y avait un lit en bois vernis et un bureau simple. Il y avait également un parquais de bois où quelques échardes sortaient. Une armoire de bois était délaissée dans un coin de la pièce. Un petit tapis apportait une touche de couleur dans cette chambre et une fenêtre de taille moyenne procurait la lumière nécessaire. A côté du lit, une table de chevet et une lampe étaient négligemment posés dans la pièce.

«-Merci... Articula Mioko dans un souffle.

-C'est mon rôle d'accueillir les orphelins alors si en même temps, je te rends heureuse, c'est moi qui sera heureux. Pour le moment, va te coucher, il est tard et je ne veux pas que tu sois fatiguée dès le premier jour ici.

-Oui, Daisuke...

-Daisuke ? C'est quoi cette trouvaille encore ?

-Comme tu m'as sauvé, tu es mon Daisuke (NDA : Daisuke signifie ''grande aide'' en japonais). Ça te dérange ? Fit-elle d'un regard angélique.

-Non. Va dormir maintenant, petite coquine ! La taquina-t-il.

-J'y vais tout de suite, Daisuke !»

Le petite Mioko courut jusqu'à son lit et se mit sous la couverture d'un geste vif. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle s'endorme sur ce matelas moelleux.

Il était à peu près trois heures du matin quand Mioko fut réveillée par une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes. Elle se leva et déambula dans les couloirs un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était perdue dans cet enchevêtrement de couloirs. Elle voulut faire demi-tour mais un coup de tonnerre retentit, elle se figea immédiatement et regarda autour d'elle apeurée. Elle s'assit par terre, au milieu du couloir et trembla de peur. Un éclair zébra le ciel et grâce à cela, Mioko put distinguer une silhouette au bout du couloir. Elle eut tellement peur qu'elle partit en courant et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle courut pendant quelques minutes puis elle remarqua qu'elle était encore plus perdue. Elle se tourna et vit la silhouette se rapprocher, Mioko cria de peur mais une main se posa sur sa bouche avec force.

La silhouette qu'elle avait aperçue n'était en fait, qu'un petit garçon d'environ son âge. Avec ses cheveux rouges et son teint pâle, on aurait dit un radis. Il avait plaqué sa main sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle arrête de crier de façon hystérique.

«-Tu fais quoi ici, toi ?! En plus, tu cries comme une fillette.

-C'est normal que je crie comme une fille vu que je suis une fille, idiot, lui rétorquais-je.

-Réponds d'abord à ma question, la nouvelle ! Et appelle-moi Capt'ain Kidd !

-Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, je sais juste que je vais être avec Daisuke pendant quelques temps et que tu peux rêver pour que j'appelle un rouquin Capt'ain.

-Daisuke ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire Genji ?

-Non ! C'est mon Daisuke à moi et personne ne me le prendras ! Lui et moi, on se mariera et on aura tout plein d'enfants !

-La nouvelle est amoureuse de Genji ! La nouvelle est amoureuse de Genji ! T'as pas vu que c'était un vieux, ricana le rouquin.

-Et alors ? Plus tard, moi aussi je serais vieille, rétorquais-je.

-Mais toi, ce n'est pas pareille, t'es pas une vieille. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, toi ! Il faut tout expliquer aux nouveaux.

-Hé ! T'es méchant avec moi !

-J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'une fillette qui a peur de l'orage !

-Qui tu traites de fillette ?!»

Les deux enfants se regardèrent avec hostilité pendant une poignée de minutes. Cependant, un coup de tonnerre retentit et Mioko, apeurée, se réfugia dans les bras de Kidd qui chercha à la repousser pendant un long moment. Elle resta accrochée, jusqu'à ce que l'orage commence à se calmer. Kidd réussit enfin à repousser Mioko et fit mine de partir. Elle s'accrocha à son bras et lui demanda d'un air effrayé :

«-Je... Je peux venir avec toi ? J'ai... J'ai peur de l'orage... Si il recommence, j'aurais encore plus peur...»

Elle regarda Kidd avec des yeux de chien battu. Lui par contre, semblait exaspéré par la fillette. Ils se fixèrent puis Kidd hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Mioko finit par lâcher son bras puis le suivit quand il se dirigea dans une direction qu'elle n'avait jamais empruntée. Il recommença à pleuvoir et un éclair déchira le ciel. Mioko s'agrippa le tee-shirt de Kidd qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher sachant que ça causerai plus de soucis qu'autres choses.

Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre assez modeste où la seule singularité était un poster d'un groupe de rock sûrement très célèbre. Kidd alla s'allonger dans le lit en prenant soin d'y occuper toute la place. Mioko comprit alors qu'elle devrait dormir par terre. Elle s'allongea sur le sol rendu humide par la pluie pendant que Kidd s'endormit comme une masse.

L'orage était devenu très fort depuis qu'il avait recommencé et le tonnerre était au rendez-vous faisant frémir la petite fille à chaque fois. Les éclairs dessinaient des formes affreuses sur les murs, on pouvait y voir des monstres et plein d'autres choses horribles. Mioko se terra dans un coin de la pièce en serrant ses bras autour de ses jambes. Elle tremblait de peur et chaque coup de tonnerre la terrorisait encore plus. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle craqua et se mit à sangloter. Pourtant, elle chercha à cacher ses sanglots pour ne pas réveiller celui qui avait accepté de la faire venir dans sa chambre alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Elle pleura encore et encore tout en sachant qu'une seule chose la fera s'arrêter de pleurer : pouvoir aller avec Kidd dans son lit.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de Kidd sans faire de bruit... Ce qui était très dur en sanglotant. Au bord du lit, elle tapota sur l'épaule du rouquin qui grogna dans son sommeil. Elle lui retapa dessus et il grogna à nouveau. Elle finit par le secouer de tout part et là, il se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu veux fillette ?

-J'ai peur, articula Mioko entre deux sanglots. Je peux venir dans ton lit ?»

Il grogna à nouveau mais ne dit rien d'autres. Il se contenta de faire de la place dans son lit et Mioko prit ça comme une invitation à venir. Elle s'installa et plaça sa tête sur le torse de Kidd car elle n'avait pas d'oreillers. Celui-ci la repoussa violemment mais quand elle le regarda avec des yeux peinés, il la laissa se mettre dessus. Elle l'entoura doucement de ses bras comme on fera avec une peluche. Kidd n'eut aucune réaction vu qu'il dormait déjà d'un sommeil de plomb.

Elle essaya de m'endormir à plusieurs reprises mais même si la présence de Kidd la calmée, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. L'orage ne voulait pas se calmer et elle n'était pas prête à s'endormir. Elle commença à jouer avec les cheveux du rouquin et lui fit des boucles et même des tresses. Elle finit par s'endormir grâce à ce contact amusant.

Quand Mioko se réveilla le lendemain, elle aurait juré qu'il était super tôt pourtant le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle se leva de son lit et finit par se demander comment elle était arrivée là et si ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir était un rêve. Elle fit chuter sa couverture et un mot tomba par terre. L'écriture était enfantine et presque illisible :

_''Tu as vraiment le sommeil lourd,_

_Je t'ai déplacée pour ne pas que Genji te gronde_

_(il ne veut pas de chambres mixtes)_

_Et tu n'as pas réagit_

_Alors que je t'ai portée pendant un long moment,_

_Je t'ai même fait tombée trois fois._

_Je t'ai claquée pour que tu réagisses_

_Et tu as presque pleuré dans ton sommeil !_

_Tu es vraiment une fillette !_

_Capt'ain__ Kidd''_

Mioko sourit en voyant ce mot. Le fait que le mot ''Capt'ain'' soit souligné l'amusa beaucoup et elle rit toute seule. Lui aussi, avait le sommeil vraiment lourd ! Elle lui avait même fait des bouclettes pendant qu'il dormait. D'ailleurs elle avait hâte de voir le résultat.

Elle courut en direction du réfectoire qui était bien heureusement indiqué par des panneaux. Une fois arrivée, elle vit Kidd en compagnie d'un petit garçon aux longs cheveux blond et possédant de magnifique yeux bleus qu'il serait dommage de cacher. Les deux jeunes semblaient énormément s'amuser ! Ils parlaient activement entre eux et avec une jolie blonde aux yeux verts. Quand elle m'approcha de Kidd, elle surprit une de leurs conversations :

«-Capt'ain Kidd ! Tu es mon héros ! Cria la blonde.

-Kira, arrêtes de t'extasier devant lui, je vais finir par être jaloux ! Se plaignit le blond aux magnifiques yeux bleu.

-Mais mon Killer tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime le plus ! Répondit la blonde appelée Kira.

-Arrêtez, vous deux, je n'aime pas que les gens se battent pour moi... Quoi que, finalement continuez j'aime bien !

-Kidd ! Crièrent les blonds.»

Elle les observa et admira leurs joies de vivre. Malheureusement, Kidd n'as plus les bouclettes qu'elle lui avait faites... Dommage c'était magnifique ! Elle continua de les observer tout en se disant qu'elle aussi plus tard, elle aurait des amis comme ça.

**Fin du Flash-Back/PDV Mioko**

Au moins, j'avais réussi : j'avais des amis sur qui je pourrais toujours compter et qui seront toujours là pour moi.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Personnellement j'adore la rencontre entre Kidd et Mioko, je les trouve puériles et j'aime bien ça ^-^ Pour le prochain chapitre, un retour au présent est au programme mais je crois qu'il ne se passera pas grand-chose. Je vais vous ménager car ce que j'ai prévu pour le chapitre suivant est riche en action.

Et pour finir une blague de Portgas D. Hikaru :

''De quel côté un chat a-t-il le plus de poil ?

L'extérieur !''

B.B.B.B. pour vous mes kiwis d'amour !


	10. Hors-série 1 : Le poussin piou !

Non ce n'est pas un chapitre que vous avez sous vos yeux mais un petit hors-série pour fêter Pâques. *se parle à elle-même* Je suis trop généreuse... J'arrive même pas à boucler le vrai chapitre... *voit que tout le monde a entendu* Mais ça ne me dérange absolument pas ! * se reparle à elle-même * Par contre... J'ai plus de vie à cause de ça moi... Pff...

Mufy : Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Ça me fait trop plaisir ! * danse de la joie * Je suis trop contente ! * respire et essaie de se calmer * Quand quelqu'un complimente ce que je fais, je suis toujours trop contente :3 Bref, j'ai mis la blague à la fin de ce H.S. ;)

Bonne lecture de mon premier H.S. à vous mes kiwis d'amour !

* * *

_Me promenant dans la ville, je cherchais quelque chose à faire. Après tout, c'est Pâques et les gens sont tous avec leurs familles, sauf moi évidemment. Vivi et Nami m'ont proposées de venir chez elles mais je ne veux pas les déranger. C'était quand même gentil de proposer._

_En marchant, je vis une fillette tenant la main à sa mère. Elle tirait cette dernière vers une chocolaterie dans l'espoir d'avoir quelques chocolats. Sa mère ne voulut pas lui en acheter mais dès que la petite lui fit son plus grand sourire, elle craqua devant cette petite bouille et alla lui en acheter._

_J'observai tout ça en souriant. Puis, j'allai m'assoir dans un café à l'air calme et reposant. Un serveur m'apporta un grenadine. Je la sirotai en regardant les familles défiler sous mes yeux. Leur bonheur était si intense que je me sentais petite à côté de lui. Quelle chance ils avaient d'avoir une famille sur qui compter... Moi, ma famille se résume à mes amis. Ce qui est déjà pas mal, mais j'aimerais tant voir mon père et ma mère, juste une fois... Une seule fois..._

_Sur ces pensées, je me levai et partit du café sans oublier de payer bien sûr. J'offris un généreux pourboire, c'est Pâques après tout. Je parcourus la ville, les mains dans les poches. Je pouvais enfin passer un moment au calme. Quel bonheur !_

_Ce fut en voyant une moto que je sus que mon moment de calme allait s'arrêter. Enfin, plus précisément en voyant la personne qui était sur la moto. Elle s'arrêta devant moi et se mit à genoux devant moi, un paquet de chocolats et un bouquet de roses rouges dans les mains._

_Non, cette personne n'était pas un quelconque admirateur secret qui voulait me déclarer sa flamme. Cette personne était Kidd. Enfin... Je crois... Si c'était Kidd, il devait avoir enfin compris l'utilisation d'un peigne. Car oui, monsieur Kidd était peigné ! Si vous voulez tout savoir, monsieur Kidd, notre racaille nationale, était même en costard ! Imaginez un peu le choc que j'ai ressenti !_

_«-K... Kidd ?! C'est toi ?!_

_-Oui et j'en suis ravi, ma douce. Ma princesse, accepte cet humble présent, dit-il en me présentant les chocolats et les roses. J'en serais comblé de joie !»_

_Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, j'ai une de ces envies de rire ! J'en peux plus ! Je vais craquer et exploser de rire !_

_Et c'est ce que je fis. Je rigolai et pleura de rire tellement la situation était ridicule._

_«-Ma princesse ! Ma douce Mioko, ne me rejetez point. Je vous aimes tant, je ferai tout pour vous.»_

_Le coup de grâce. Je m'écroulai au sol. J'étais pliée en deux de rire. Je n'en pouvais plus._

_«-Mais princesse, pourquoi riez-vous ?_

_-Kidd, t'es trop drôle ! Articulai-je entre deux fous rires._

_-C'est peut-être parce que je suis fou. Fou de vous très cher !_

_-Kidd... Arrête... Tu vas me faire... Mourir de rire..._

_-Mais qu'ai-je fais pour vous faire tant rire ?»_

_Il commence à me faire peur là. Il blague où il n'a vraiment pas compris pourquoi je rigolais. En tout cas, il est vraiment ridicule comme ça. J'ai quand même hâte de retrouver l'ancien Kidd parce que là, c'est... Flippant. Voilà le mot. Quand Kidd est gentil, c'est flippant. Mais... Peut-être que je peux en profiter. Niark, niark, niark ! J'ai une bonne idée..._

_«-Mon petit Kidoudoux d'amour (NDA : référence à ''L'illusion'' de Vak). Tu veux faire plaisir à ta princesse ? Dis-je d'une voix tout aussi niaise que la sienne.»_

_Il hocha vivement de la tête. Je lui chuchotai ce qu'il devait faire à l'oreille. Il me dévisagea longtemps avant de soupirer :_

_«- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, princesse.»_

_Et il partit. Quant à moi, je partis vers un lieu en hauteur pour pouvoir admirer la vue. J'ai vraiment hâte que Kidd me fasse sa surprise. Je trouvai une terrasse de café qui offrait une magnifique vue sur la place où qui allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Rien qu'en pensant à ce qui allait arriver, je rigolai d'un rire sadique et cruel. J'ai hâte de voir le résultat de mon idée. Oh que oui, j'ai vraiment hâte..._

_Je lui ai dit qu'il avait une heure pour tout préparer. En attendant, je me pris une tarte aux pommes dans le café qui était au-dessus de la place. Je la mangeai et attendit encore et encore... Je suis sûre qu'il s'est défilé... Il doit avoir trop honte..._

_Ce fut quand j'entendis quelqu'un rire et montrer du doigt quelqu'un dans une ruelle que je ne voyais pas, que je sus que je me trompai et que non, il ne s'était pas dégonflé. Comment a-t-il put accepter de faire ça, ce crétin ?_

_Je me pressai sur les rebords de la terrasse pour essayer de voir le résultat de mon plan. Je failli même tomber tellement je me pencher. Je vis enfin une masse jaune sortir de la ruelle, une guitare à la main. La masse avançait lentement et marchait comme un canard._

_Kidd s'avança vers moi dans son étrange habit jaune puis se mit à me chanter une chanson et a jouer de la guitare. La chanson aurait pu être magnifique si ce n'était pas Kidd qui la chantait avec une voix de poussin. Car oui, l'habit jaune que Kidd portait est un déguisement de poussin. Et ce qu'il chantait était une sérénade. Ou plutôt, était censé être une sérénade. Car vu comme il la chantait, c'était plus le cri d'un cochon qu'on égorge. Je me délectai de cette vision plusieurs minutes. Kidd... Kidd, mon petit poulet... Puis j'écoutai plus attentivement les paroles de la chanson :_

_«-Dans notre vie, il y a tant de chose qu'on voit sans les comprendre__  
__Car le__ temps va son chemin __quel que__ soit nos desseins sans nous attendre__  
__Et pourtant tu verras nous marcherons près de toi__  
__Quel que__ soit les caprices du destin__  
__Comme les lions par millions par le cœur ne font plus qu'un__  
__Tous ensemble avec toi nous sommes qu'un !_

_T__oi et moi sommes pareil tout comme la terre et le ciel_

_Une seule famille sous le soleil !» (NDA : à lire avec __une__ bonne grosse voix de canard ou de cochon égorgé, comme vous voulez xD)_

_Il s'arrêta de chanter puis, planta son regard dans le mien._

_«-Mioko, __je t'aime tant, ma princesse. Maintenant, voulez-vous bien me donner un baiser ?_

_-Bien sûr mon petit Kidoudoux, fis-je avec un grand sourire. Un sourire sadique certes, mais un sourire quand même.»_

_Je pris une cannette que j'avais commandée précédemment __et alla le rejoindre sur la place. Il enleva son déguisement et courut vers moi. Ah ! J'ai __oublié__ de préciser que sous son déguisement, il n'avait que son caleçon. Il me tendit ses lèvres pour que je les embrasse._

_Je lui pris la main avec tendresse, pui__s y déposa la cannette dedans. Puis, je __partis__ calmement._

_«-Mais... Et mon baiser ? S'insurgea-t-il._

_-Il est dans ta main.»_

_Il regarda la cannette puis se figea en voyant le nom de la boisson. Le nom était ''Monbézer''. Ce nom se prononçait donc ''Mon __baiser''. Il se déconfit. Puis, il me regarda avec de grands yeux. Je lui __souris__ et en partant lui lança :_

_«-Ne me remercie pas, ça me fait plaisir !_

_-Mais... Moi, je voulais juste... Pourquoi... Qu'est-ce que... Non, mais... Bégaya-t-il, sidéré.»_

* * *

Je me réveillai avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien dormi ! Et puis, ce rêve ! Tout simplement magistral ! Merci à mon inconscient pour m'avoir fabriqué un aussi beau rêve ! Une chose est sûre : maintenant, je ne verrai plus Kidd de la même manière.

* * *

J'ai battu mon record pour écrire, j'ai écrire ce truc en 2h 30 ! Mama Mia ! Miracle !

Sinon, ça vous as plu ? Je ferai sûrement d'autres H.S. Juste pour le plaisir. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, le vrai chapitre arrive bien mercredi comme prévu. ;)

Kidd : Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu écrives ce p*tain de H.S. ?! T'es vraiment une sale p*te !

Clairedixi : Moi aussi, je t'aime Kidd.

Mioko: Dis Kidd ?

Kidd: * grogne *

Mioko : Tu ne veux pas être comme ça en vrai ?

Kidd : $£#! µ^%'| = +$ (NDA : pour le bien de tous, l'auteure a décidé de remplacer ces propos vulgaires par des symboles sans intérêts)

Mioko : Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé...

Clairedixi : Bon, tous les deux, il est temps que vous partiez.

Kidd & Mioko : D'accord.

Kidd : Je peux te tuer avant ?

Clairedixi * une aura meurtrière se forme autour d'elle * : Tu as dit quelque chose, Kidd ?

Kidd : Groups... Non... J'ai rien dis...

Clairedixi : Mouais... Bon on passe à la blague de fin donnée par Mufy :

''Quel est le comble pour un navigateur ?

-D'avoir un coup de barre.''

B.B.B.B. à vous tous mes kiwis d'amour et à mercredi. Enfin... Si je ne finis pas par être tuer par Kidd entre temps.

Kidd : Mon honneur est souillé à jamais...

Mioko & Clairedixi : Parce que toi, tu as déjà eu de l'honneur à un moment de ta vie ?

Kidd : * grogne *


	11. Balade entre amoureux, ou pas !

Voilà le vrai chapitre (qui arrive un mardi soir car j'étais trop impatiente de vous le partager). Même si cet H.S. n'as pas vraiment eu du succès (je n'ai eu que deux retours, positifs certes mais que deux quand même), je vais quand même en faire d'autres pour les 50 reviews par exemple, ou pour Noël. Et même pour le 1er mai ! Je vais vous manger à toutes les sauces !

**_Bref, bonne lecture à vous mes kiwis d'amour !_**

* * *

Le matin arriva très vite et je me réveillai dans les bras rugueux de Kidd avec un immense sentiment de bien-être. C'était sûrement au fait que je sentais sa chaleur sur ma peau, son odeur enivrer mes sens et ses cheveux me caresser le visage.

Je m'arrachai à ces contacts doux et apaisants et me leva du lit sans faire de bruit et sortit de la chambre. J'allai ensuite me faire un petit déjeuner avant de ressasser encore et encore ces souvenirs. Kidd... Il était vraiment gentil sous ses airs de brute... Ou pas en fait. Ça dépend de ses humeurs, un jour il est gentil et un jour il est exécrable. Mais bon, c'est comme ça que je l'aime, non ?

Bref, je lui laissai un mot disant que je partais sur la table et rentra chez moi. L'inondation s'était empirée et un glapissement retentit dans l'appartement. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant arriver ma chienne, Arame, trempée jusqu'aux os. Je m'en voulu immédiatement de l'avoir laissée ici et me jura de m'occuper d'elle aujourd'hui. Je la pris dans mes bras et la sécha du mieux que je pouvais en la frottant. Elle était si trempée... Je suis une maitresse indigne ! J'ai laissé ma chienne dans un appartement inondé... Je suis vraiment indigne de confiance... La pauvre...

Voyant que je n'arrivai pas à la sécher avec mes mains. J'allai chercher un séchoir pour être plus efficace. Dès qu'elle sentit la première rafale d'air chaud tout droit sorti du séchoir, Arame se mit à glapir et à vouloir s'échapper. J'essayai de la retenir mais ce fut elle la plus forte, elle s'enfuit et s'en suivit une longue course-poursuite dans mon appartement.

Je couru après Arame pendant quelque temps mais finit par me prendre les pieds dans le tapis. Je m'étalai de ton mon long sur le sol où je restai une poignée de minutes. Toujours allongée par terre, j'entendis un bruit étrange mais familier. En relevant ma tête, je vis Arame qui me déposait sa laisse juste devant mes yeux. Voyant que je n'étais pas décidée à me lever, elle alla s'allongeait sur moi. Je ne pouvais plus respirer ! Elle était lourde pour son âge ! Je gigotai dans tous les sens mais rien ni fit, elle resta sur moi. Je finis par saisir la laisse et elle se releva.

«-C'est bon, tu as gagnée ! On va faire un tour !»

En entendant ces mots, elle secoua sa queue et couru vers la porte en aboyant joyeusement. Je me changeai et me mit un vieux tee-shirt gris où il était écrit ''kawaï''et un jean déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Je viens quand même de me faire berner par une chienne... Je suis choquée... Ma chienne est plus intelligente que moi...

C'est sur ces pensées sombres que je partis avec Arame pour faire sa promenade qui était normalement quotidienne. Je me demandai où aller quand des voix attirèrent mon attention. En tournant la tête, j'aperçus Nami qui entraînait Ace vers la forêt. La forêt ? Quel bon endroit pour promener sa chienne tout en espionnant ses amis... J'allai les suivre quand je vis arriver Luffy en courant.

«-Ils sont partis par où ? Tonna-t-il.

-Par-là, dis-je en montrant mollement l'endroit par lequel Nami et Ace avaient quittés les lieux.

-Sanji ! Rends-moi mes beignets ! Hurla-t-il en partant.»

Ah... Ce n'était pas Nami et Ace qu'il cherchait mais ses sandwichs... Euh... J'ai foiré encore une fois... Zut...

Je restai là pendant plusieurs minutes à attendre que quelque chose se passe. J'eus un déclic en voyant Kidd à l'autre bout de la rue. Je partis en courant vers le côté opposé, c'est-à-dire la forêt. Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit. Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit. Il ne faut ABSOLUMENT pas qu'il me voit. J'ai encore honte pour hier soir. Je n'ai pas assuré... Je couru et dès que j'arrivai près d'un buisson je sautai à l'intérieur.

…

..

.

Pourquoi quand je saute dans un buisson, il faut évidemment que ce soit un buisson de ronces ?! J'en ai marre ! Non mais, quelle boulette !

Je m'extirpai bien que mal de ce buisson avec l'aide d'Arame qui m'avait agrippée par le col de mon tee-shirt et m'avait tirée. Je m'en tirais bien pour cette fois. Malgré mes bras griffés par les ronces, j'allais bien. Je me levai le plus dignement possible puis en voyant Kidd qui était extrêmement près, je sautai à terre et m'aplatit le plus possible contre le sol. Je le surveillai passer et allai me lever quand Arame aboya en reconnaissant l'odeur de Kidd. Je la retins par son collier pour ne pas qu'elle ne me fasse découvrir. Kidd se retourna dans ma direction puis haussa les épaules avant de partir et de disparaître au prochain coin de rue. Je me relevai et m'épousseta avant de me tourner les talons pour enfin commencer ma promenade avec Arame.

J'empruntai un sentier qui me paraissait plutôt calme. Arame me suivait sans laisse, son pelage, marron et noir de berger allemand, au vent. Elle paraissait heureuse de pouvoir courir sans aucune contrainte. Elle avait les oreilles dressées fièrement au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se regarda longuement dans une flaque puis joua avec son reflet.

Quant à moi, je l'observais, assisse dans l'herbe. Je m'amusais en la voyant s'émerveiller des tout et n'importe quoi. Quand une feuille se posa sur sa truffe, elle passa un long moment à jouer avec. Elle venait de se rouler dans l'herbe pour la troisième fois, quand j'entendis des éclats de voix à proximité. Je tendis l'oreille et crut reconnaître ces voix. Je me levai et marcha silencieusement vers l'origine des voix. De loin, je reconnu Nami et Ace, assis dans l'herbe. Ils semblaient être en train de faire un pique-nique. Je courra vers eux mais une main saisit mon bras et me plaqua au sol. Je me débattis du mieux que je pouvais, de peur qu'on m'enlève.

«-Chut... Il ne faut absolument pas qu'ils nous voient, chuchota une voix que j'identifiai comme étant celle de Luffy.»

Il me lâcha dès le moment où j'arrêtai de me débattre. Puis, il s'accroupit et observa Nami et Ace à travers un buisson. Juste à ce moment, Nami effleura doucement la main d'Ace et une grosse veine apparut sur la tempe de Luffy. Il serra les poings et j'ai eu, pendant l'espace d'une seconde, l'impression qu'il était prêt à se lever pour aller gifler Ace. Pour éviter cela, je le retins par les épaules. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser aller là-bas même si ce spectacle ne me plaît pas plus qu'à lui. Luffy a toujours aimait Nami secrètement mais Nami, elle, est tombée amoureuse du demi-frère de Luffy : Ace. Il doit se sentir trahi par son sang...

Je finis par remarquer que le petit Luffy au chapeau de paille me regardait d'un air étrange depuis tout à l'heure. Il m'attira loin de ce qui lui déchirait le cœur et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

«-Mioko, aides moi à les séparer, me demanda-t-il naturellement avec un grand sourire.

-Les séparer ?! Mais Luffy, si tu aimes Nami tu dois vouloir son bonheur. Et je crois que son bonheur, c'est Ace alors tu devrais plutôt les aider à se mettre ensemble... Et puis, au fond, ils vont assez bien ensemble...

-Le pain et le jambon vont bien ensemble, les frites et le ketchup vont bien ensemble, les pâtes et le gruyère vont bien ensemble mais Nami et Ace ne vont _PAS_ bien ensemble !

-Si tu le dis...

-Alors tu veux bien m'aider à les séparer ? Se réjouit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.»

C'est vrai que c'est deux-là ne devraient pas être ensemble... Et puis, Luffy est en train de souffrir à cause de ça... Ça ne fera du mal à personne si Luffy et moi on les sépare, si ? En plus, personne ne saura que c'est nous qui avons fait ça... Je ne sais pas... Bon, allez, je me lance !

«- C'est d'accord Luffy. Éradiquons la menace ensemble !

-Bien dit partenaire ! Dit-il en courant vers les cibles»

Je le retins par le bras en lui donnant un violent coup sur la tête.

«-BAKA ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous voient !

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Demanda-t-il en se massant la tête.

-Ça fait que si Nami apprend qu'à cause de nous, elle ne sera pas en couple avec Ace, elle risque de l'avoir mauvaise et elle sera très en colère. Et si elle est très en colère contre nous, tu ne pourras pas sortir avec elle, expliquai-je.

-Ah, d'accord !

-Donc tu as compris pourquoi il ne faut pas qu'elle nous voit ?

-Absolument pas, dit-il sûr de lui.»

Je soupirai violemment tout en me demandant de qu'il m'avait pris d'accepter de l'aider.

«-Je vais te la refaire Luffy. Si Nami voir nous, toi pas sortir avec Nami. Toi comprendre ce que moi vouloir dire ?

-Aaaaah... D'accord. En gros, elle ne doit pas nous voir.»

Ce qui est bien avec Luffy, c'est qu'il comprend vite, par contre, il faut lui expliquer longtemps... Il est désespérément désespérant... Il me désespère...

Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il nous faut un plan... Il faudrait par exemple les séparer en créant quelque chose qui leur ferait peur à tous les deux et qui les feraient fuir. Je réfléchis un instant puis exposai mon plan génial tout droit sorti de mon sublime cerveau à Luffy. En l'entendant, il souriait et affichait un sourire béat. Il semblait content de ma proposition. Après lui avoir tout expliqué dans les moindres détails, chacun de nous deux partis de son côté pour préparer le plan.

Je m'enfonçasse dans la forêt et trouva enfin ce que je cherchai. Une ruche d'abeille. Le plan était de faire tomber une ruche alors qu'elle était juste au-dessus des deux tourtereaux. Luffy, lui, devait se charger de trouver une pierre qui permettrait de faire tomber la ruche une fois qu'elle sera fixée au-dessus du pique-nique. Je revins au point de rendez-vous pour y trouver un Luffy mal en point. Il était couvert d'égratignures. Je ne cherchai même pas à savoir ce qu'il avait. Il n'est même pas capable d'aller chercher un caillou ce gars...

Je lui intimai l'ordre de rester ici pendant que je grimpai dans un arbre avec la ruche sur le dos pour la fixer. A mi-chemin, une abeille sortit de la ruche et se posa sur moi. Crise de panique. Je failli faire tomber la ruche tellement j'avais peur. Je la secouai d'effroi. Grossière erreur. Toute la tribu d'abeille sortit de la ruche et se jeta sur moi. Elles se posèrent sur tout mon corps et, moi, j'essayai tant bien que mal de protéger mes yeux. Je tombai de l'arbre, pile entre Nami et Ace. Ils prirent peur, ce qui est tout à fait normal quand on voit une personne couverte d'abeilles de la tête aux pieds et qui est en train de crier ''au secours'' comme une folle.

Ils me fuirent et moi, je courus me jeter dans le premier point d'eau venu pour faire partir ces p*tain d'abeilles qui ont pourris mon superbe plan. Luffy me rejoint et me félicita pour la réussite de mon plan. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas la différence entre un échec et une réussite...

Luffy et moi commencèrent à chercher Nami et Ace. Après dix minutes de recherches, nous entendîmes des sanglots provenant de derrière nous. Nous nous jetâmes dans un buisson et épions la conversation.

«-Ace... Qu'est-ce que c'était... J'ai eu tellement peur...

-C'est vrai que c'était... Étonnant.

-Ace ?

-Oui ?

-Embrasse-moi.

-Quoi ?! Mais, Nami... Tu as perdu la tête. La peur, te fait délirer, viens, je vais te ramener chez toi.

-Ace ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je t'aime ! J'ai besoin de toi !»

Sur ces mots, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ace essaya de la repousser puis commença à lui rendre petit à petit son baiser. Luffy, en colère, se leva d'un coup du buisson et partit en courant ne supportant plus le spectacle. J'avais essayé de le retenir mais ça aurait était cruel de lui faire voir ça plus longtemps. Luffy est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il mérite d'être heureux.

Je posai à nouveau mon regard sur les amants. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser avec plus de fougue que Luffy aurait pu supporter. On voyant clairement que leurs langues s'emmêlaient, jouaient ensemble, se couraient après. Nami avait mis ses mains dans les cheveux du brun et l'attirait à elle par ce contact. Ace, quant à lui, avait ses mains sur les hanches de Nami. On sentait que les deux amants se désiraient. Qu'ils désiraient passer la nuit ensemble et peut-être même, la vie ensemble.

Ils se décollèrent enfin et je remarquai que pendant tout ce temps, j'avais bloqué ma respiration, touchée par tant d'amour. Nami voulu reprendre le baiser mais Ace l'arrêta.

«-Non, Nami. Nous sommes déjà allés trop loin. Il ne faut pas que l'on continue. Cela ferait souffrir quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup.

-Dis plutôt que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça Nami.

-Alors pourquoi... Dit-elle d'une voix faible, au bord des larmes. Tu ne m'aimes donc pas ?

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Et même si c'était le cas, cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'on ne peut pas sortir ensemble.»

Il la prit dans ses bras et à ce contact, la rousse éclata en sanglots portée par un immense chagrin.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Ma place n'était pas ici. J'ai fait une grosse erreur en voulant aider Luffy à les séparer, maintenant, ils souffrent tous. Dois-je penser que tout cela est ma faute ? Peut-être... Si c'est bien le cas, alors, je ne suis pas digne de leur amitié...

Je parti en courant, loin de ce désastre qui semblait me crier que tout était de ma faute. Que je les avais tous rendus malheureux. Luffy a vu Nami et Ace s'embrasser, Nami s'est fait rejetée par Ace et ce dernier ne veut pas se laisser aller à son amour pour la rousse de peur de faire du mal à son frère qui aime cette fille. Tout était beaucoup mieux avant que je n'intervienne... J'ai tout foutu en l'air... Pour changer. Je suis douée pour faire souffrir les gens. Je ne le fait jamais exprès mais cela fait toujours mal... Très mal...

Je regardai autour de moi pour la première fois depuis que je m'étais enfuie et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant la chose qui se tenait devant moi.

Devant moi... Non, ce n'était pas... Ce ne pouvait pas être ça... Cet endroit... J'étais pourtant certaine qu'il avait été détruit !

L'orphelinat d'où Kidd, Killer et moi venons ne peut pas être ici ! C'est impossible ! Ce ne peut pas être ça ! Et pourtant... Il est bien devant moi. L'orphelinat a beau être dans un état pitoyable, je le reconnaitrai entre mille.

J'entrai dedans malgré les plantes sauvages qui poussaient de partout. Visiblement, il a été abandonné. Je continuai tout droit puis atterrit dans une grande pièce que je connaissais parfaitement. C'était le réfectoire. L'endroit où Killer et Kira adoraient se chamailler pour savoir lequel des deux était le préféré de Kidd. Que de souvenirs. Heureux comme malheureux.

Je m'assis sur un des bancs qui avaient l'air encore en bon état pour me remémora des souvenirs. Soudain, je sentis une goutte d'eau tomber sur ma joue. Je soupirai. L'isolation n'avait pas toujours était très bonne ici mais maintenant c'est pire. J'essuyai du bout des doigts cette goutte d'eau puis fixa mes doigts.

Non... Ce n'était pas de l'eau... C'était du sang. Du sang rouge. Du sang pur. Du sang poisseux. Mais surtout, du sang frais...

* * *

J'aime couper les chapitres aux moments où il ne faut pas ! Quel bonheur ! Je suis sûre que vous vous demandez ce que c'est ce bordel et bien... Réponse au prochain chapitre. Et encore, je ne sais pas si au prochain chapitre, vous aurez les réponses à toutes vos questions (sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle !).

Au prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à :

-Du sang

-Des trahisons

-Du sang

-De l'amour

-Du sang

-Des morts

-Du sang

-Des pleurs

-Du sang

Moi, personnellement, j'aime bien ce programme. J'ai vraiment hâte de l'écrire !

Au fait, que pensez-vous de la nouvelle image ? Vous préférez elle ou l'ancienne ? Celle-ci a été dessinée par ChinoMiko, la créatrice du jeu Amour Sucré (il y a des pubs pour ce jeu partout sur le site)

Bon, passons à notre petite blague de fin :

''T'as 3 poussins sur une table, mais t'en veux que deux, tu fais comment?

Bah t'en pousse un.''

**_B.B.B.B. à vous mes kiwis d'amour !_**


	12. Le sang ne rappelle que le sang

Salut ! Je suis de retour avec un chapitre qui m'a tuée ! Il a été très long à écrire ! (normal vu qu'il fait la taille de deux chapitres) Au fait, je vous préviens que la semaine prochaine, il n'y aura pas de chapitre car je vais partir en vacances ! YOUPI ! J'ai hâte... Il reste plus qu'une demi-semaine de cours. Bref, vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ça, hein ?

Bonne lecture à vous mes kiwis d'amour !

* * *

Du sang... Je fixai mes mains pendant un long moment puis, levai les yeux vers le plafond. Il était maculé de sang à un endroit et des gouttes me tombaient de temps à autres sur le visage. Du sang... Pourpre et poisseux... On aurait dit le sang qui avait déjà était versé à cause de moi plusieurs années auparavant. Ce sang provenant de ses amis. Ce sang qui a giclé sur des murs. Le sang qui a été versé à cause de moi. Je... Je n'avais pas voulu ça... Et pourtant, tout est arrivé à cause de moi. Tout... Tout avait été à cause de moi...

**Flash-Back / Point de vue externe**

La petite Mioko s'était bien vite adaptée à la vie à l'orphelinat, même si pour le moment, elle n'avait aucun ami. Elle avait bien essayé de se rapprocher de Kidd mais il ne prêtait plus attention à elle. Mioko en devenait presque paranoïaque. Elle était encore toute seule mais ce n'était pas si grave, elle avait quand même un toit et à manger. C'était l'essentiel. Elle pourrait survivre et ainsi avoir des amis. Des vrais amis sur qui elle pourrait compter à n'importe quel moment.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, Mioko alla donc dans le réfectoire comme tout le monde. Elle prit son plateau de nourriture et alla s'asseoir dans un coin isolé comme à son habitude. Elle commença à manger, seule dans son coin. Elle mangea doucement et mollement, comme si elle était fatiguée d'être seule. Sans crier gare, une personne s'assit à côté d'elle et lui décocha son plus beau sourire. C'était la blonde qu'elle avait vu le jour de son arrivée.

«-Cette place est libre ? Lui demandât-elle.

-Euh... Ou... Oui. Elle est libre, répondit timidement Mioko qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle si chaleureusement.

-Merci, je vais appeler mes amis pour qu'ils viennent manger avec nous.

-D'accord...»

Des gens allaient venir manger avec elle. C'était si rare. Elle espérait tant être à la hauteur et devenir amie avec eux. En tout cas, la blonde avait l'air très sympathique. Peut-être qu'elle deviendra son amie...

La blonde revint avec deux personnes. Parmi elles, se trouvait Kidd. Dès qu'elle le vit, Mioko baissait le regard. Elle le trouvait si séduisant qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des rougeurs dès qu'elle le regardait alors il vaut mieux éviter pour le moment. L'autre personne était un blond avec des yeux bleus époustouflants et qui avait un air de ressemblance avec la fille.

«-Voilà, nous sommes de retour, dit la blonde. Je vais te faire les présentations. Le rouquin ronchon que tu vois là-bas, c'est Kidd. Le petit blondinet qui me ressemble, c'est Killer, mon petit frère de deux ans mon cadet. Ils ont tous les deux 11 ans et ce sont de vrais gamins Et moi, c'est Kira, j'ai 13 ans et je suis la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la meilleure grande sœur de la bande. Et toi, t'es qui ?»

Sa présentation arrache un immense sourire à Mioko qui failli éclater de rire.

«-Moi, je suis Mioko, j'ai 11 ans et...»

Sa présentation fut écourtée par quelqu'un qui poussa un grand cri. C'était Kidd qui criant (comme une fillette soit dit en passant) en montrant Mioko du doigt.

«-Mais, tu es la nouvelle qui a dormi avec moi, il y a pas longtemps !»

A ces mots, le regard de Kira se décomposa et elle jeta un regard meurtrier à Mioko.

«-Comment ça... Tu as dormi avec **mon** Kidd ?! Demanda-t-elle d'une voix assassine.

-C'est... C'est juste qu'il y avait de l'orage et j'ai eu peur... Alors il a accepté que je vienne dormir avec lui...

-Oh ! Mon petit Kidd est vraiment le plus gentil, le plus parfait homme qui existe.»

Quand Kidd entendit ça, une veine apparut sur sa tempe et Killer explosa de rire.

«-Dis-donc sœurette, tu devrais arrêter de dire des trucs comme ça, il va vraiment finir par y croire si tu continues, blagua Killer

-Mais c'est rien que la vérité, se défendit-t-elle.»

Puis, elle partit prendre Kidd dans ses bras. Celui-ci soupira et essaya de se débarrasser de ce pot de colle ambulant qui était en train de le coller.

«-Pour information, ces deux-là sont censés sortir ensemble. Mais Kidd a un petit problème avec le mot ''affection''. Je crois qu'il n'as jamais su ce que ce mot voulait dire, glissa discrètement Killer à Mioko.

-J'ai tout entendu Killer ! Tonna le principal intéressé.

-Oups... Je suis un homme mort !»

Killer se mit à fuir le démon roux pendant que Kira et Mioko s'échangèrent un extraordinaire fou rire. Le reste du repas se déroula avec autant d'animation, si ce n'est plus. Mioko était au paradis mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le rouquin. Qu'il était beau. Mais son esprit lui rappelait toujours qu'il sortait avec Kira... Dommage... C'est douloureux à apprendre mais c'est comme ça. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Deux ans passèrent sans incident particulier. Mioko faisait maintenant complètement parti de la bande. Elle faisait tout avec les trois autres. Mais elle était très proche de Killer, qui était devenu son meilleur ami. Elle et Killer était vraiment les deux plus proches de la bande. Ils partageaient tous leurs secrets même les plus intimes. Ainsi, Killer était au courant que Mioko aimait Kidd en secret. Un jour, ces deux-là décidèrent de faire un cache-cache dans l'orphelinat pendant que Kidd et Kira était ensemble quelque part. Mais pas un cache-cache normal. Non. Ce serait trop simple. Ensemble, ils avaient décidé que le perdant devrait satisfaire le moindre désir de l'autre pendant une semaine. Mioko voulait absolument gagner car Killer, étant un grand pervers, avait déjà dressé une liste de ce qu'elle devrait faire et ce n'était pas très avantageux pour elle... Il avait était décidé par tirage au sort que c'était elle qui chercherait Killer. Elle sera donc déclarée vainqueur si elle arrive à trouver Killer en moins d'une heure.

Elle laissa un quart d'heure à ce dernier pour se cacher puis se mit à sa recherche. Elle alla chercher dans le réfectoire puis dans sa chambre. Ne le trouvant pas, elle alla dans le jardin qu'elle fouilla de fond en comble. Elle rentra de nouveau dans l'orphelinat puis réfléchit un instant. Killer devait s'être caché dans un endroit où je ne devrais pas aller normalement. Et si... Et si, il était dans la chambre de Kidd ! Après tout, Kidd et Kira ne veulent pas qu'on y aille aujourd'hui ! Killer a du profiter de cet occasion !

Fière de son idée, elle courut jusque devant la chambre de Kidd. Une fois devant, elle s'arrêta net, sidérée. De la chambre de Kidd provenait un gémissement féminin. Mais pas un gémissement plaintif, plutôt un cri de plaisir. Mioko n'était pas bête, elle sut tout de suite que Kidd était en train de coucher avec quelqu'un. Mais elle ne pouvait pas y croire. L'homme qu'elle aimait était au lit avec une autre femme qu'elle. C'était... Trop à supporter...

Mioko éclata en sanglots. La voix qui gémissait finit par crier un ''Kidd'' passionné et la voix... C'était celle de Kira... Kira était en train de coucher avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ! Ce n'est pas possible... Pas avec lui... Et Kira continuait de gémir encore et encore. Comme porté par un bonheur qui la dépassait. Le bonheur qu'elle avait avec son seul et unique amour. Les sanglots redoublèrent si bien qu'elle partit en courant pour ne pas qu'ils l'entendent sangloter. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la trouvent comme ça, elle ne voulait pas leur expliquer. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas les voir ! Sa meilleure amie et l'homme qu'elle aimait... C'était tout bonnement inconcevable !

Mioko courut encore et encore jusqu'à rentrer dans quelqu'un. Elle tomba à la renverse et regarda la personne avec ses yeux embués de larmes. C'était Killer. Elle en était rassurée.

«-Alors ça ! Je viens te dire que tu as perdu ton défi et je te retrouve en larmes en train de courir comme un dératé !

-K... Killer... S'il te plaît... Aides moi... Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras entre deux sanglots.

-Euh... Oui, si tu veux... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est Kidd et Kira... Je suis allée voir si tu n'étais pas caché avec eux et ils étaient en train... Enfin, ils...»

Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase puisqu'une nouvelle crise de pleurs arriva et elle se blottit dans les bras de Killer pour essayer de se calmer. Celui-ci la sera contre lui car il avait compris ce que la fillette avait voulue lui dire.

«-Mioko, calme-toi. Je voudrais te calmer, te rassurer mais je ne peux pas car ils sont ensembles après tout et c'est le genre de chose qu'un couple fait. Je voudrais te dire que ce ne va pas durer mais je ne peux pas parce que ça va continuer quoi qu'on y fasse. Désolé d'être si brusque mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses d'illusion. Ça te ferai trop souffrir plus tard.»

Mais elle, elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Elle voulait qu'ils se séparent. Elle voulait Kidd... Non, elle _avait besoin_ de Kidd.

C'est ainsi que la rancœur s'installa dans le cœur de Mioko. Mais elle appréciait beaucoup Kira et elle ne voulait pas se fâcher avec elle. Puis un jour, Kira était revenu pleine de sang. Tout le monde avait eu très peur pour elle mais elle s'était juste contentée de nous dire qu'elle s'était fait ça dans la rue sans dire ni où, ni comment. A partir de ce moment-là, elle commença à être solitaire, elle les laissait de plus en plus seul, elle, Killer et Kidd. Killer était très affecté par le comportement de sa grande sœur. C'était comme si d'un coup, d'un seul, il avait perdu sa frangine. Elle n'était plus la même. Pourtant, il l'aimait toujours autant.

Une nuit, alors que Killer se baladait dans le jardin à proximité de l'orphelinat. Il avait vu sa sœur dans la rue avec trois hommes. Il se cacha derrière un arbre et épia la conversation.

«-Alors c'est pour quand ?! On n'a pas que ça à faire, nous ! Cria un des hommes présent, celui-ci portait une balafre sous l'œil droit.

-Je suis désolé mais, il est plus difficile à trouver que prévu, dit calmement Kira. Je fais de mon mieux.

-Et bien, il faudrait te bouger petite. Tu n'as pas oublié le marché quand même ? Continua le même homme.

-Non...

-Apporte-nous l'objet d'ici deux semaines sinon... C'est ton petit frère qui y passera.

-NON ! Ne le touchez pas ! Je vous apporterez l'objet mais ne touchez pas à Killer... S'exclama Kira.»

L'homme à la balafre la regarda longuement puis le coup partit tout seul. Il la gifla de façon phénoménale tandis que Killer regardait la scène abasourdi. Sa sœur était en train de risquer sa vie pour lui. Elle avait tant changée à cause de ça. C'était injuste ! Sa sœur était quelqu'un de bien, elle ne méritait pas cela !

Il voulait l'aider mais au fond de lui, il avait peur... Et cette peur le paralysait au point qu'il ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre geste. La seule chose qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était fuir cet endroit et dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Absolument rien. Il partit en courant tout en sentant des larmes lui couler sur sa joue. Il laissait sa sœur se sacrifier pour lui et il ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Il partit et honteux de sa réaction, pleura dans son lit.

Deux semaines passèrent calmement après cet incident. Un jour alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, Mioko sortit pour se balader pour profiter du soleil. Au moment où elle sortait de l'enceinte de l'orphelinat, trois hommes se dirigèrent vers Mioko dont un avec une balafre sous l'œil droit. Ils l'entourèrent de façon menaçante tandis qu'elle essaya de s'enfuir. Un des hommes la retint puis celui à la balafre lui demanda :

«-Tu ne sauras pas où se trouve une jeune fille dénommée Kira nous la cherchons pour lui... Lui poser quelques questions.»

Des questions ? Avec des armes dans les mains... Elle en doutait fort. Mais... D'un côté... Si Kira n'est plus là, Kidd sera libre, non ? Mioko l'aimait tellement... Mais, elle ne pouvait pas sacrifier des gens pour être avec lui. Que devait-elle faire ? De toute façon, si elle ne disait pas où se trouvait Kira à ces gens, c'est elle qui allait y passer. Et non. Elle ne se sacrifierait pas pour celle qui lui volait l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il faut qu'elle leurs dise où est Kira.

«-S... Si. Je sais où elle est mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais gamine. C'est ou tu parles, ou tu meures, dit le balafré tandis qu'un de ses complices pointa la tempe de Mioko avec un pistolet.

-Euh... Elle est... Elle est partie dans la forêt, elle n'est qu'à quelques minutes de marche.

-Tu as fait le bon choix gamine mais si elle n'est pas là-bas, je t'assure qu'on viendra te chercher pour te tuer.»

Puis ils partirent en courant dans la direction indiquée. Mioko s'effondra sur le sol en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris. Pourquoi avait-elle livré son amie à ces personnes ? Elle était folle... Ou inconsciente. Oui, c'est cela, elle est inconsciente. Aucune personne sensée n'aurait fait ce qu'_elle_ a fait. Elle n'aurait jamais dû. Jamais...

Non loin de là, dans la forêt, Kira et Killer était en train de se balader tous les deux sans avoir la moindre idée du danger qui les guettaient. Ils marchaient sereinement et tranquillement sur un sentier sinueux. Killer venait de retrouver sa complicité avec Kira et il ne la quittera pour rien au monde.

En plein milieu d'une de leurs conversations animées, les trois hommes surgirent de derrière les buissons et le plus musclée d'entre eux attrapa le bras de Kira et le tordit. Un craquement retentit et son bras se brisa tandis qu'elle cria de toute ses forces, la douleur devait lui être abominable. Killer essaya de venir l'aider mais un autre homme la plaqua au sol. Il sentit le sol s'écraser sur sa poitrine et lui bloquer la respiration. Pendant qu'il essayait de respirer à nouveau, il entendit sa sœur crier son nom dans un cri de désespoir. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, et l'air commençait cruellement à lui manquer. Ses poumons le brulaient de l'intérieur.

Il se sentit s'évanouir par manque d'air juste au moment où l'homme qui l'avait plaqué au sol le relâcha. Puis l'homme qui avait cassé le bras de Kira la lâcha elle aussi. Mais sur dans ses mains, un revolver était posé. Et il n'hésitera surement pas à l'utiliser. Kira, quant à elle, était debout et affrontait le balafré du regard tandis que son bras cassé tombait pitoyablement le long de son corps. Elle se le tenait en serrant sa mâchoire de douleur. Ce fut le balafré qui brisa ce silence inquiétant.

«-As-tu le rubis?

-Je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvée, répondit calmement Kira.

- Il nous faut ce rubis, présent à l'orphelinat. Cette pierre est très rare et peut être revendu très chère. Et puis, tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'il allait arriver si tu n'avais pas la pierre ?

-Non... Dit-elle en jetant un regard à Killer qui étais toujours en train de reprendre sa respiration, allongé sur le sol.»

Il lui rendit son regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était au courant de tout. Il savait qu'il allait sûrement mourir ici, il savait que sa sœur cherchait quelque chose pour ces hommes, il savait qu'elle faisait cela à cause d'un chantage. Il se releva vaillamment, la respiration saccadée mais revigoré par la menace qui pesait sur lui et sa sœur. Un des hommes vint vers lui et, conformément à un ordre que le balafré venait de lui donner, il frappa Killer dans le ventre avec une force phénoménale. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse en crachotant du sang. L'homme qui venait de le frapper arma son revolver vers lui et, en le pointant vers Killer, il tira deux balles. Une balle lui transperça la joue tandis que l'autre rentra dans sa cuisse. Il cria de toutes ses forces tandis que Kira se précipita vers lui pour essayer de l'aider. Mais le troisième homme la retint par son bras qui n'était pas cassé. Un des hommes menaça Killer de son épée et fit un mouvement pour l'abattre. Elle se débattit avec force et réussit à se débarrasser de l'homme. Elle l'envoya au sol et il s'étala généreusement sur le sol. L'épée continua sa descente vers Killer.

Au moment où elle allait le transpercer, Kira s'interposa et la lame la transperça au niveau du ventre. Elle cracha du sang et s'effondra sur le sol. La lame était à moitié enfoncée dans son estomac. Le sang coulait abondamment, allant même jusqu'à couler sur ses cheveux d'or et les colorer de rouge. Killer courut pour mettre la tête de Kira sur ses genoux. Pour la toucher et s'assurer que tout cela n'était pas un cauchemar. Elle était vraiment là, ce n'était pas une illusion, elle était là sur ses genoux, en train de mourir. Il lui caressa ses cheveux trempés de sang. Elle essaya de lui parler mais elle cracha du sang à la place. Il la calma et elle arriva enfin à parler.

«-Killer... Je te donne ma vie... Ne la gaspille pas... Fais de nos deux vies un véritable trésor... Et que mes forces, soit les tiennes... Je t'en supplie... Fais-moi le vœu de te construire une vie plein d'amour...»

Il la regardait fixement, hochant la tête en signe d'approbation. Puis sa tête retomba en signe d'abandon et la vie quitta son corps. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et se rappela tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Les hommes partirent tandis que le balafré se retourna une dernière fois et lui dit :

«-Tu as de la chance petit. Ta sœur vient de te sauver la vie.»

Et il partit comme il était venu. Killer regarda encore sa sœur pendant longtemps. Les yeux dans les yeux. Il la regarda à cœur ouvert. Et il pleurait. De douleur. De honte. De tristesse. De faiblesse. De colère. Et surtout, de déchirement. On venait de lui enlever sa sœur, sa vie, son âme. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Son regard vide non plus, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Alors, il lui ferma les yeux. Comme une promesse d'un repos éternel et calme. Comme un signe d'adieu. Puis, il la déposa sous un arbre, de telle façon qu'on aurait pu la croire simplement assoupi. Mais la vérité était toute autre...

Il laissa le corps et partit. Il rentra dans l'orphelinat sans prendre gare à toutes les questions qui fusaient autour de lui-même sur le fait qu'il soit couvert de sang. Il rentra dans sa chambre et se tourna vers un miroir. Il observa son visage meurtri. Même si les plaies se refermeront mais il y aura toujours les cicatrices qui lui rappelleront éternellement la mort de sa sœur. La mort de celle qui l'avait toujours protégé... Elle était morte à cause de lui... Il ne se pardonnera jamais. Il ne put se regarder dans le miroir sans être honteux de lui-même. Son reflet dans le miroir le dégoutait. Mais par-dessus tout son être le dégoutait. Il n'avait pas été capable de la sauver et maintenant, elle était morte en essayant de le protéger. Il s'en voulait tant ! Il frappa du poing sur une table proche si bien qu'un des pieds se cassa. Ce ne fut qu'en se regardant à nouveau dans le miroir qu'il remarqua qu'il était en train de pleurer. Des larmes de honte et de tristesse mêlé à du désespoir. Il les regarda longuement puis saisit un casque blanc et bleu posé sur son lit. Ce casque lui permettra de supporter son reflet ou plus précisément de ne plus voir ces cicatrices.

«- Aujourd'hui, le vrai Killer n'existe plus. Il ne reste plus rien de lui. Il est mort, enterré. Il a laissé la place à une réplique de lui-même. Un pantin sans âmes ni sentiments...»

Sur ces mots, il enfila le casque et tourna le dos au miroir ainsi qu'à son passé. Aujourd'hui, une page s'était tournée et une autre s'était écrite. Mais l'écriture aillait être longue et douloureuse...

**Fin du Flash-Back/ PDV Mioko**

Du sang... Encore et toujours du sang... Celui-ci semblait me crier '' Tu as tué Kira, tu dois mourir à ton tour !'' Je ne veux pas... Je sais qu'elle est morte à cause de moi pourtant... Je n'ai jamais voulu cela... J'ai été obligé de la dénoncer...

Mais ce sang, celui-là même qui me tombait dessus à l'instant n'était pas celui de Kira. C'était celui d'une autre personne qui était en train de mourir au-dessus de ma tête ! Il fallait que j'intervienne ! Mais... Foncer tête baissée n'est pas une bonne chose... Il me fallait un plan. Un très bon plan. Un plan génial. Un plan fantastique. Un plan qui... Oh et puis zut, je vais y aller tête baissée comme j'ai l'habitude de faire ! Les plans et moi, ça fait deux... Je suis trop idiote pour en exécuter un correctement, enfin, c'est ce que me dit Kidd...

Comme prévu, je pris l'escalier sans réfléchir et monta à toute vitesse vers le grenier. Arrivée à la moitié de l'ascension, une voix masculine retentit en un cri de douleur. Cette voix était déformée par une souffrance indescriptible. Je m'arrêtai net, j'étais soudain moins sûre de vouloir aider la personne qui se trouvait en haut. Néanmoins, si je fuis, j'aurai sa mort sur la conscience donc, j'y vais. Au pire, que peut-il m'arriver ? Ce n'est pas comme si je risquais de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances étouffée par mon propre sang... En fait si. C'est un risque.

Bon, avant de finir complétement démoralisé, je continuai mon ascension. Je montai pas à pas, en me disant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais, il faut bien que je fasse des idioties sinon la vie ne serait pas drôle. Ou peut-être qu'elle serait drôle mais que je suis trop imbécile pour le savoir. Oui. Ça doit être ça.

J'arrivai en haut des escaliers et regarda à travers le verrou de la porte du grenier. A travers, je vis un homme allongé sur le sol, un poignard dans le ventre. Plusieurs balles lui avaient été tiré dessus et vu la gravité de ses blessures, il devait déjà être mort. Du sang coulait abondamment de chacune de ses plaies. Il avait un regard vide, dénué de toutes sensations. Son expression ne reflétait que la mort, il n'y avait aucune trace de peur. On aurait dit qu'il s'était préparé à mourir ou même qu'il s'était préparé à une souffrance bien plus grande encore que ce qu'il avait subi.

Un autre homme, portant une capuche qui ne laissait voir que ses cheveux noirs de jais, le regardait de façon mi méprisable, mi désolé. Il avait son arme à feu pointait sur le cadavre. C'était donc lui le tueur... Pourtant, on aurait juré que cet homme faisait cela pour satisfaire un devoir essentiel et pas une simple envie meurtrière. Quelle responsabilité poussait cet homme à tuer ? Aucune cause ne pouvait cautionner ces crimes !

Je regardais la scène fasciné et terrifié à la fois quand l'homme à la capuche se tourna vers la porte pour quitter les lieux du crime. Étant juste derrière ladite porte, je me dirigeai en courant vers les escaliers dans l'espoir de sauver ma vie. La peur envahit la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Je me sentais faible à côté de ce tueur. Il pouvait me tuer aussi simplement qu'un insecte... Je continuai de courir, encore et encore. Il fallait absolument que je me sauve. Je ne voulais pas mourir de la même façon que cet homme dans le grenier.

J'aperçus enfin les escaliers et me pressa dedans, en jetant en regard en arrière, j'aperçus l'homme encapuchonné qui venait de sortir du grenier. Je descendis les escaliers du plus vite que je pus. Soudain, je sentis une marche se dérober sous mes pieds. Je glissai en avant et reçut un choc sur la tête. Tout commença à tourner autour de moi, tout devint trouble. Le choc avait été si puissant que je perdis pied avec la réalité. Ma vision se brouilla de plus en plus. Mes pensées devinrent confuses et désordonnée. Puis, un voile passa devant mes yeux, tout devint noir. Le monde m'était à présent caché. Il était imperceptible pour moi. Et enfin, je sentis ma conscience partir. Je dérivai vers un autre monde. Étais-je inconsciente ? Ou morte ?...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, la suite arrive dans deux semaines. Vous le trouvez bien ? Parce que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire et je ne le trouve pas super génial. Je voulais donner une explication au fait que Killer porte un casque car ça m'avais déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé une explication comme çà dans d'autres fanfictions.

Et pour finir, la blague de fin :

''Toto doit aller à l'armée et sa mère lui dit:  
Quand le sergent te dira: quel âge as-tu ?

Tu lui répondras: 10ans.

Quand il te dira comment t'appelles-tu ?

Tu lui diras Toto monsieur.

Et quand il te posera une question tu lui diras oui chef.  
Toto arrive à l'armée et se présente devant le sergent-chef…  
Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- 10 ans.  
Quel âge as-tu?  
- Toto.  
Tu te fou de ma gueule ?  
- Oui, chef !''

Voilà B.B.B.B. à vous mes kiwis d'amour !


	13. Tu m'as manquée

Je suis sincèrement désolé ! J'ai deux jours de retard sur ma publication habituel ! C'est horrible ! Je m'en veux tellement ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, je ne recommencerais plus ! Enfin, c'est plutôt à cause de ma connexion internet qui a lâché mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour que ça ne recommence plus.

Guest 123 : Oh là là ! Une review comme ça, je ne te dis pas comme ça me fait trop plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aimes la tournure que prend l'histoire car plus tard, cette facette de l'histoire va se développer. Je suis aussi heureuse de t'avoir fait aimer une histoire avec un OC. Mon objectif de base était de faire aimer les schoolfics mais si ça peut aussi faire aimer les OCs alors je suis comblée. :D C'est vrai que sans les blagues, je perdrai la moitié de mes lecteurs :p Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai l'habitude des menaces, j'en reçois 2 898 363 578 265 489 par jour alors j'en suis pas à une près :p Pour le lemon, désolé de te décevoir mais il y en a un de prévu pour dans pas longtemps mais ne t'inquiète pas, je le délimiterai et le sauter n'aura aucune incidence sur le reste de l'histoire. La gifle devrai arriver dans quelques temps et après, la vrai histoire démarrera vraiment (oui, au bout de 13 chapitres, l'histoire n'est toujours qu'au début). Merci encore pour cette magnifique review !

Bonne lecture mes kiwis d'amour !

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux dans un endroit où tout était clair, blanc et propre. Tout était tellement lumineux que je dus cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir espérer les tenir ouvert plus que quelque secondes. J'observai les lieux attentivement mais n'y décelai rien à part des murs blancs et des machines bizarres émettant des ''bip'' sonores et réguliers. J'étais allongée sur un lit de la même couleur que les murs. Blanc. J'essayai de me redresser mais une forte douleur à la tête m'en empêcha. Je portai la main à l'origine de cette douleur mais mes doigts rencontrèrent un bandage. En bougeant mon bras, je remarquai que plusieurs fils, ou plutôt seringue, y était piqué. Un mouvement à ma droite attira mon attention et je vis une porte s'ouvrir. Une jeune femme blonde entra dans la salle. Elle était habillée en blanc comme une infirmière.

«-Bonjour. Je suis l'infirmière Tachi. Vous devriez vous ménager. Vous ressortez d'un long coma d'approximativement un mois à la suite d'un traumatisme crânien. Votre rythme cardiaque vient tout juste de revenir à la normal. Pour vous faire saisir la gravité de votre cas, sachez que nous avons failli vous débrancher mais que nous avons renoncez quand votre cœur s'est remis à battre de son propre chef. Je vais maintenant procéder à quelques examens pour vérifier si votre état est véritablement stable.»

La dénommée Tachi me fit passer les examens tandis que je la regardai d'un air fatigué en essayant d'assimiler toutes ces informations. J'étais à l'hôpital et j'étais restée dans le coma pendant un mois. Mais... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu me causer un traumatisme crânien. Je suis pourtant en bonne santé normalement. Comment était-ce possible ?

Soudain, je me rappelai les évènements d'il y a un mois, bien que j'avais l'impression que tout cela ne s'était passé qu'hier. Le cadavre... L'homme à la capuche... Ma chute dans les escaliers... Je me rappelais de tout à présent mais... Comment ça se fait que je sois encore en vie ? Après tout, le seul moyen de descendre du grenier est ces escaliers, cela signifiait donc que le meurtrier m'avait forcément vu en le descendant. Et puis, qui m'avait trouvé ? Ce n'était pas comme si l'ancien orphelinat était un endroit très fréquenté...

«-Votre état a l'air stable mais ne forcez pas trop, vous êtes encore faible et vous pourriez faire une rechute, m'informa Tachi.

-Merci beaucoup madame. Mais... Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir d'ici ?

-Hum... Pas avant une semaine je pense. Mais pour le moment, essayez de vous rendormir, vous devez être exténuée.»

Elle avait raison. J'étais si fatiguée... Je fermai les yeux et en l'espace d'une seconde je partis dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Je dus dormir pendant longtemps car quand je me réveillai, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il était haut mais il était également en plein dans mes yeux. C'était violent comme réveil. Je dus détourner la tête pour pouvoir ouvrir correctement les yeux. En le tournant, je vis une masse poilue dans un coin de la pièce. Je poussai un cri aigu et la masse bougea. Elle me regarda et il me fallut quelques secondes avant de reconnaître Arame. Ma chienne, elle était là. Elle n'était pas blessée. Quel soulagement ! Elle s'approcha de moi et je lui caressais affectueusement la tête. Elle me lécha la main ce qui me fit rire. Mon rire retentit dans la salle quand, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une folle aux cheveux bleus se jeta sur moi. C'était Vivi ! Elle était là, j'étais si heureuse ! Elle me serra dans ses bras en poussant d'étranges cris de joie. Enfin, elle me lâcha et j'aperçus ses yeux. Ils étaient remplis de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler.

«-Mioko... On a tous cru que tu étais morte... On était tous supers inquiets ! Ne nous refait plus jamais un coup pareil !

-Oui Vivi, mais quand je suis tombée dans le coma, ce n'était pas forcément de ma faute.

-Je parie que tu as encore fait quelque chose sans réfléchir et que c'est à cause de ça que tu es dans cet état.

-Heu...

-J'en étais sûre ! Alors, que s'est-il passé ?»

Je fixai le sol sans un mot, sans savoir si je devais lui dire, sans savoir que faire ni quoi dire. Puis, me rappelant du cadavre, je me mis à frissonner et je pleurai presque. Quand Vivi vit que j'étais au bord des larmes, elle vint m'étreindre de ses bras chaleureux. En sentant ce contact rassurant, je m'abandonnai à lui et éclatai en sanglots. La scène que j'avais vu étais si horrible... Elle me glaçait le sang... Le tueur m'avait paru si détaché de ce spectacle... Cela le rendait presque irréel. Et puis... Le sang... Le sang était de toutes parts. Sur les murs. Le sol. Et même sur moi. Cette pensée fit redoubler mes pleurs en intensité tandis que Vivi me caressa les cheveux en un geste de réconfort. Après une dizaine de minutes, j'arrêtai de sangloter et Vivi m'adressa un grand sourire tendre. Cela me rappela que dans ces moments-là, entre elle et moi il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Un seul regard suffisait. Celui que je lui envoyais à l'instant, lui faisait parvenir mes peurs, mes pleurs et mes doutes. C'était ça la véritable force de notre amitié. Toujours savoir ce que ressent l'autre en n'importe quelle circonstance. Notre amitié était plus qu'inébranlable : elle était vraie. Et ça, c'était tout simplement magique.

C'est sur ces belles pensées qu'une autre personne rentra dans la salle, elle abordait un grand sourire et s'approcha de moi et de Vivi. Cette personne tenait une sorte de feuille bizarre à la main. Elle était bleue et transparente, un peu comme une radio.

«-Ah, Sabo, je vois que tu es allé chercher les résultats de l'échographie ! Alors, ils disent quoi ? Le bébé va bien ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda avidement Vivi.»

Une échographie ? C'est vrai qu'elle devait en être déjà à son troisième mois de grossesse... D'ailleurs, ça commençait déjà à se voir. Son ventre grossissait petit à petit ainsi que sa poitrine. Mais, elle avait l'air heureuse.

«- Ne t'inquiète, les bébés vont bien, la rassura Sabo.

-Les bébés ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Oui. Ce sont des jumeaux et ils sont en pleine santé.»

Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle resta bouche bée et toucha son ventre de part et d'autres comme si là, dans son ventre, se cachait un véritable trésor. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux tellement sa joie était grande. Des jumeaux. Elle était déjà heureuse d'être mère alors l'être deux fois, l'emplissait d'un bonheur sans limite.

Moi, je me contentai de la regarder, les yeux brillants. Vivi paraissait être si heureuse, même si elle semblait oublier toute les contraintes que cette grossesse double allait lui procurer. Mais, l'essentiel était que ces enfants étaient en bonne santé ainsi que leurs parents. Mon regard s'attarda encore une fois sur cette scène. Vivi touchant son ventre et Sabo la couvant d'un regard protecteur et bienveillant. Ce couple était vraiment merveilleux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les envier car avec Kidd, tout n'était pas toujours tout rose. Pourtant, je l'aime et je crois, que lui aussi, il m'aime.

Prise par la fatigue, je me mis à bailler tellement fort que toute la ville avait dû m'entendre. Je ne m'étais toujours pas remise de mon coma et il fallait encore que je me repose. Vivi s'en aperçut et elle vint me faire un bisou sur le front avant de me chuchoter un ''bonne nuit'' attendrissant et de quitter la pièce. Oh ça oui, Vivi fera une bonne mère. Une très bonne mère.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai en sursaut à cause d'un aboiement de chien. Je ne voulus pas ouvrir les yeux, marmonnant que c'était trop tôt et que je n'avais pas assez dormi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me rendormir et vite oublier que je m'étais réveillée. Mais, visiblement, certaines personnes n'étaient pas de cet avis. Elles me secouaient, m'appelaient, allant même jusqu'à me gifler. N'ayant plus que ce choix pour arrêter cette torture, j'ouvris donc les yeux pour montrer que j'étais réveillée et que mes bourreaux pouvait arrêter de me torturer. La première chose que je vis fut deux têtes penchées sur moi. Je poussai un cri de surprise, si fort que l'infirmière Tachi débarqua, affolée.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que Tachi arriva là que je reconnu les deux têtes. Ces deux frimousses étaient vraiment inoubliables. Les deux rigolos de service : Ace et Luffy. Mais qu'est-ce que je les aime ces gars-là ! Toujours prêt à rire ou à faire la fête. Et même tel que je les connais, ils ont déjà dû mettre l'hôpital sens dessus-dessous. J'imagine très bien la scène. Les deux gars fouillant l'hôpital à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Ah là là... Quels sombres crétins ceux-là ! Pire qu'eux, il n'y a pas.

«-Et dire qu'on devait juste lui apporter discrètement le cadeau... C'est loupé... Marmonna Ace.

-Dommage qu'elle se soit réveillé... Lui répondit Luffy.

-Tu l'as dit frérot...»

Comme est-ce qu'il veulent que je ne réveille pas avec le boucan qu'ils ont fait ?! C'est juste mission impossible.

«-Bon, ben, puisque que tu es réveillée. Tiens Mioko, voilà un cadeau de la part de toute la classe, déclara Ace.

-Oh... C'est trop gentil, il fallait pas !»

Sur ces mots, Ace me tendit une jolie carte où toute la classe avait écrit un mot. Enfin, presque toute... J'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvai pas la moindre trace de l'écriture de Kidd. Kidd... Il n'était pas venu me voir et il n'avait rien fait pour me montrer qu'il tenait à moi. M'avait-il oubliée ? Je n'étais peut-être pas assez importante à ses yeux pour qu'il daigne venir prendre de mes nouvelles. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais failli mourir. Peut-être qu'il pense que je ne suis qu'un objet avec lequel il joue pour se divertir. Que je ne suis rien à part un passe-temps. Il n'est vraiment qu'un idiot !

Alarmé par l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait de moi, Luffy m'interpella.

«-Mioko ? Ça va ? T'es tout bizarre... Ça ne te plaît pas, c'est ça ?

-Si, si, Luffy. Je suis vraiment touchée. C'est super gentil de votre part. Maintenant, j'aimerais juste être un peu seule, s'il te plaît.

-Heu... d'accord, dit Luffy.»

Luffy sortit en me jetant un regard étonné. C'est vrai que c'était rare que je l'envoie dehors comme ça. Ace, lui, ne broncha pas, il restait là, adossé au mur, les bras croisé.

«-Que se passe-t-il Mioko ?

-Rien, je veux juste être seule, c'est tout, dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Maintenant sors d'ici, ou je te jette mon oreiller à la gueule, repris-je en tenant mon coussin d'un air plus que sadique.»

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes jusqu'au moment où un oreiller volant fonça vers lui, ce qui le fit brusquement quitter la pièce mais il n'oublia pas de me le renvoyer dessus avant de sortir. Je pestai pendant plusieurs minutes contre ce coussin qui m'avait fait mal avant de repenser à Kidd. Il me manquait. Je voulais le voir. Tout à l'heure, j'étais en colère contre lui mais maintenant, je n'avais qu'une envie : le revoir. Certes, je voulais aussi lui coller une bonne paire de claque mais je voulais surtout l'embrasser. Après tout, je l'aime, non ?

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas que la porte venait (encore) de s'ouvrir. Cette fois, je me levai et me dirigea vers la porte pour faire comprendre à l'indésirable qu'il devait rapidement sortir de cette chambre ou il allait très vite le regretter. J'eus juste le temps de voir une silhouette rentrer avant de me prendre les pieds sur Arame qui dormait par terre et de m'étaler de façon trop brusque à mon goût sur le sol. L'indésirable me releva et m'embrassa. Non. Ce n'était pas un indésirable, c'était la personne que je voulais le plus voir en ce moment. C'était Kidd.

«-Tu m'as manquée, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.»

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, il ne se passe presque rien. On apprend juste que Vivi était enceinte de jumeaux mais c'est tout. Et je pense que le prochain chapitre sera un lemon mais il y aura d'autres choses de prévu.

Et on enchaine sur la blague de fin :

''C'est l'histoire d'un brave homme qui perd la vie dans un accident. Il se retrouve au paradis, devant St Pierre. La première chose qu'il voit c'est un mur très long où sont accrochées des horloges. Sous chaque horloge, il y a des noms : Jean-Luc Mélenchon, Nicolas Sarkozy, Marine Le Pen, Jean-François Copet, etc, … Il demande alors à St Pierre :

«-C'est curieux ces horloges... C'est quoi ?

-C'est simple, ce sont les horloges de leurs vies, à chaque fois qu'ils disent une connerie, l'horloge avance d'une heure en moins sur leurs vies. Deux conneries, deux heures en moins et ainsi de suite.

-Ah, très bien mais c'est curieux, je ne vois pas l'horloge de François Hollande. Pourtant, c'est un grand personnage lui aussi.»

St Pierre réfléchit, pensif.

«-Hollande... Ah oui ! Je me souviens, elle tournait si vite que je l'ai mise sur mon bureau pour qu'elle me serve de ventilateur !»''

C'est tout pour le moment et n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir. D'ailleurs, on est bientôt à 50 review, ça me rend juste trop heureuse ! Merci à vous tous !

Sur ce, B.B.B.B. à vous, mes kiwis d'amour !


	14. Un sport au goût de citron

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous préviens directement, ce chapitre contient un lemon, vous pouvez le sauter, cela n'influencera pas le reste de l'histoire. Aussi, vous devez vous demander pourquoi je n'ai pas changé le rating, et bien c'est parce que je considère que ce lemon n'est pas suffisamment décris pour faire passer l'histoire en rating M.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour ''Guest 123'' qui n'apprécie pas les lemons…

Bonne lecture mes kiwis d'amour et bonne fête du travail !

* * *

«-Kidd ! Criai-je partagée entre l'envie de l'embrasser et celle de le claquer.»

La première fut la plus forte, je l'embrassai langoureusement et me blottis dans ses bras. Soudain, je sentis que je ne touchais plus le sol. Je cherchai la cause de cette bizarrerie et comprit très vite que c'était Kidd qui m'avait pris comme un sac de patates. Il commença à me porter vers la sortie ce qui eut pour effet de me secouer. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, j'eus mal au cœur à force d'être secouée comme un cocotier. Pour arrêter cette nouvelle torture, je tapai le dos de Kidd de toutes mes forces. Il traversa tout l'hôpital de cette manière. Sur notre passage, les gens se retournaient et on voyait à leurs regards qu'ils nous prenaient pour des fous (dans le fond, ils avaient raison). Une infirmière courue vers nous en nous faisant de grands signes.

«-Monsieur, que faites-vous avec cette patiente ?

-Ben, je le fait sortir, ça ne se voit pas ? Répondit froidement Kidd.

-Mais... Monsieur... Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Elle ne peut pas encore sortir. Elle doit encore rester pour se soigner.

-Peut-être mais moi, j'ai décidé qu'elle le pouvait alors pousse toi de mon chemin !»

La pauvre infirmière fut prise de panique en entendant la menace que Kidd venait de vociférer. Elle s'écarta et Kidd en profita pour courir jusqu'à la sortir. Curieusement, je fus plus secoué que tout à l'heure, sûrement à cause de l'accélération... N'empêche que ça balance ! Je plaçai mes mains devant ma bouche pour éviter de vomir. Il faut que ces secousses s'arrêtent ! Kidd couru plus vite en voyant que plusieurs médecins lui couraient après pour reprendre leur patiente. Ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter... J'eus envie de crier ''à l'aide'' mais juste parce que là, j'avais mon quota de secousses pour le restant de mes jours. Kidd finit enfin par me déposer sur la terre ferme. Je me relevai avec difficulté et tituba jusqu'à une chaise où je m'assis avec la délicatesse d'un cachalot.

En regardant autour de moi, je reconnu la chambre de Kidd. Difficile de ne pas la reconnaître avec ses murs tapissés par des posters d'un groupe de rock et la couverture de son lit où était représenté le logo d'un film particulièrement violent et sanglant. Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où il a essayé de me le montrer... J'en tremble encore... Brrr ! Revenons à nos moutons. Sa chambre était très sombre et le peu de lumière qui y rentrait était faible et semblait vouloir partir et vite. Ah ! Et il ne faut oublier de mentionner le fait qu'elle était constamment en désordre... Il faudrait qu'un de ces jours, je fasse découvrir le rangement à Kidd... Je crois que ça lui fera plaisir d'apprendre qu'il n'est pas obligé de vivre ce calvaire. Il existe des gens qui peuvent l'aider ! Hum... Hum... Je m'égare... Je disais donc que sa chambre était glauque. J'aurai préféré qu'elle soit romantique mais bon... On n'y peut rien, ce qui est fait, est fait.

Absorbée par mes réflexions si importantes, j'en oubliai presque la présence de Kidd jusqu'à ce que je l'entende fouiller dans un tiroir. Il semblait concentré sur l'objet qu'il cherchait. Tellement concentré que je ne pus résister à l'envie d'aller l'embêter. Je m'interposai entre lui et le tiroir et l'embrassa fougueusement. Je sentis qu'il avait envie d'aller plus loin mais il se détacha de moi en poussant un cri de victoire quand il trouva l'objet de ses recherches. Ça voulait dire qu'il continuait de chercher en m'embrassant... C'est si inintéressant de m'embrasser ?! Bref, en regardant l'objet petit, carré et rose, je le reconnu immédiatement. C'était... Un... Préservatif... Sur le moment, je fus écartelée entre mon envie de rire et mon instinct de coquine. Finalement, l'envie de rire fut la plus forte et je partis dans un rire incontrôlable qui ne s'arrangea pas quand je vis la tête stupéfaite de Kidd.

«- Oh, toi, là ! Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule ! Je préfère devoir faire ça maintenant que de me retrouver avec un gosse sur les bras !»

C'est vrai que vu comme ça, cela faisait moins idiot (mais bon, vu que je prenais la pilule). Mais la scène était toujours aussi drôle. Calmant mon fou rire, je réalisai qu'il y avait un truc bizarre dans la phrase de Kidd.

«- Kidd ? Quand tu dis ''maintenant'', ça voulait dire ''maintenant, tout de suite'' ou ''maintenant, plus tard'' ?

-Oui, Mioko, soupira-t-il. Tu as bien compris. Je compte coucher avec toi maintenant.

-Mais, mais... Je ne peux pas et puis, je n'ai pas oublié que la dernière fois, tu m'as violemment jetée comme une vieille chaussette !

-Ça, c'est de ta faute. Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser dominer et tout se serai passé à merveille !

-Tout ça, c'était juste parce que j'ai pris des initiatives ! Kidd ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale morveux ég...»

Kidd me fit taire en m'embrassant. Oubliant tout ce que je disais, je lui rendis son baiser avec ardeur.

«-Quand je dis maintenant, c'est maintenant.»

**! PASSAGE CONTENANT UN LEMON !**

**! ATTENTION, CETTE SCENE CONTIENT DES PROPOS POUVANT CHOQUER LA SENSIBILITE DES PLUS JEUNES !**

Kidd me caressa doucement la joue en m'embrassant de nouveau, puis ses mains descendirent plus bas, bien plus bas. Ses lèvres, quant à elles, effleuraient mon cou avec envie. Je plaçai vivement mes mains dans son dos tout en agrippant son tee-shirt. Je me serrai un peu plus contre lui et respira son parfum. La tête me tourna quand je le sentis, il était si doux et si brutal à la fois. Je lâchai son tee-shirt pour passer mes mains dans ses cheveux de feu. Sentant que j'étais prête, il me prit délicatement par les hanches et me jeta sur le lit. Étourdie par la chute, il me fallut un moment avant de réaliser que Kidd était sur moi. Il me regarda intensément savourant ce moment de domination. On aurait dit un fauve prêt à se jeter sur sa proie innocente. Haletante, je restai allongée sur le lit sans émettre la moindre plainte ni le moindre mouvement de fuite. Alors, il fit ce sourire en coin que je lui connaissais si bien, ce sourire qu'il prenait quand il savait qu'il contrôlait parfaitement la situation. Puis, il m'attrapa les poignets et les plaqua sur le lit ne me laissant plus aucune échappatoire. Cependant, je n'avais nulle intention de m'échapper. Je le désirais tant et vu sa férocité, lui aussi me désirait. Après tout, c'était compréhensible, il m'avait cru morte pendant un mois. J'espérais simplement qu'il ne serait pas trop agressif avec moi et qu'il pourrait retenir ses pulsions...

Il déboutonna mon chemisier pour avoir accès à ma poitrine tandis que ses mains remontaient le long de mes cuisses. Il me caressa doucement la poitrine dans un élan d'amour. Il ne laissait vraiment rien au hasard. Sur le coup, je gémis et Kidd en était ravi. Sentant qu'il passait ses mains dans mon dos, je me levai timidement. Alors, il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge d'un geste lent mais ardent, puis il fit glisser celui-ci le long de mes bras pour pouvoir enfin me l'enlever. Il m'embrassa la poitrine alors que je descendais sensuellement mes mains vers ses hanches, je les caressai avec délicatesse tandis qu'il arrêta ses caresses surpris de mes initiatives. Pour lui montrer que je le désirais autant que lui me désirait, je défis sa ceinture et fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Il fit son sourire carnassier qui me faisait tourner la tête et s'attaqua lui aussi à ma jupe et au reste, avec passion et hâte. Les mains de Kidd glissaient sur moi pendant que nous étions dépouillés de nos vêtements. Il me caressa encore et encore avec une passion débordante.

Enfin, il rentra en moi et je me cambrai de douleur. Je savais que la première fois n'était pas la plus agréable, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si douloureux. A chaque mouvement, un éclair de souffrance me parcourait. Je serai les dents pour ne pas lui montrer ma faiblesse mais finit par lâcher un cri de douleur. Kidd me regarda tendrement et prit mes lèvres paisiblement pour calmer mon inquiétude. Petit à petit, un sentiment de plaisir se mélangea à celui de douleur. Je le serrais contre moi pour m'assurer que ce n'étais pas un rêve, qu'il était vraiment là et que je ne risquais pas de me réveiller à la moindre occasion. Je me suis surprise à soupirer son nom plusieurs fois tandis qu'il prenait mon corps avec fougue. Il souriait en entendant mes gémissements et ses mouvements finir par aller à la même allure qu'eux. Nous respirions au même rythme, nos battements du cœur était les mêmes, nos courbes s'accordaient parfaitement ainsi que nos envies. C'était doux et brutal, timide et passionné à la fois. J'étais enfin entièrement à lui, et il était entièrement à moi.

**! FIN DU PASSAGE !**

**! SI VOUS AVEZ SAUTE LE PASSAGE, VOUS POUVEZ REPRENDRE VOTRE LECTURE A PARTIR DE CE MOMENT !**

Essoufflées, par notre prestation plutôt sportive, Kidd et moi nous regardâmes dans les yeux et s'en savoir pourquoi, nous éclatâmes d'un même rire. On dit que l'amour rend fou. Pour être fous à ce point, nous devions donc être bien amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Je posai ma tête sur son torse que je caressai sensuellement. J'effleurai son cou et y déposa un baiser avant de me lever pour prendre une douche. Quand Kidd me vit partir et me suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Voyant ce que j'allai faire, il me dit :

«- Tu veux qu'on la prenne ensemble cette douche ?»

C'est sur cette phrase que Kidd découvrit que j'avais le courage (ou plutôt le culot) de lui fermer la porte au nez. Il pesta et partit s'assoir sur son canapé et regarder la télé.

Moi, de mon côté, je m'assis contre la porte et des centaines de doutes m'assaillir. Est-ce qu'on avait vraiment eu raison d'avoir fait ça ? Est-ce qu'on était vraiment bien protégés ? Y aura-t-il des séquelles demain ? Mais en pensant à la joie que j'avais ressentie à ce moment-là, mes doutes se calmèrent et je laissai l'eau de la douche les effacer à jamais. La fraîcheur de l'eau était reposante comparé à la chaleur qui se propageait dans l'atmosphère quelques minutes plus tôt. Je sortis de la douche et mit une serviette autour de mon corps car bien que je me sois livrée à Kidd, j'avais toujours un peu de mal à me montrer. Je le rejoignis m'attendant à être punie à cause du fait que je lui ai claqué la porte au nez mais le fait qu'il s'était rhabillé (enfin, il avait juste enfilé un caleçon) me prouva le contraire. Pourtant, il affichait une mine sérieuse inhabituelle, qui me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Kidd n'avait jamais un air sérieux à part quand il s'était passé quelque chose de terrible. Il regarda fixement la télé et je décidai d'en faire de même. Mon regard se posa sur les informations du journal télévisé.

«-Après les deux premières victimes, une troisième a été retrouvé, en bordure du lac, hier matin vers 5h. Il semblerait que, cette fois, la victime est un policier, ou comme nous aimons les appeler chez nous : un Marine. Nous supposons que la victime a été noyée et que le tueur, trouvant que la mort tardait à arriver, l'acheva d'un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Ce nouveau meurtre a-t-il un lien avec les deux premiers ou ne s'agit-il que d'un règlement de compte ? La ville est-elle en train de tomber aux mains d'un tueur en série ? Tant de questions qui sont encore à élucider... En tout cas, notre ville semble avoir perdu son calme et pencher vers des heures bien sombres.»

J'en restai bouche bée. Après le cadavre que j'avais vu, il y avait eu deux autres morts ?! Mais c'était terrible ! Le plus terrible était le fait que l'assassin était parmi eux, il se cachait et traquait ses proies comme du gibier. Le pire serait qu'il y a plusieurs assassins. La ville ne serait plus en sécurité et personne ne sera innocenté. Ce sera le chaos. Un Marine avait été tuée ce jour même, en plein dans leur ville... Quelle horreur...

Je tremblai d'effroi quand le regard de Kidd se posa sur moi. Il vit que j'avais vu tout le flash-info et décida volontairement de m'éloigner comme pour me protéger. Il savait quelque chose que moi, je ne savais pas. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas être un assassin, bien qu'il ait un casier bien rempli. Kidd peut faire bien des choses mais tuer quelqu'un est trop, même pour lui. Il me prit par le bras et m'attira dans sa chambre.

«-Il est tard, Mioko et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on a cours demain.

-Kidd, dis-moi tout sur cette affaire. Que s'est-il passé ? Mais je veux surtout savoir, qui est la première victime ?»

Curieusement, ma dernière question fit apparaître une lueur sauvage mais victorieuse dans son regard. Ce qui signifiant, soit qu'il était l'assassin, soit que la victime était quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas. Je me pris soudain à m'inquiéter pour Law. Lui et Kidd, ne peuvent pas se sentir, et Kidd serai surement heureux si il venait à disparaître...

«-Je n'en sait rien, Mioko, dit-il d'une voix qui disait le contraire. Maintenant, dors.»

Je soupirai. Je n'aime pas les cachotteries, surtout quand elles me concernent ! Je vous préviens, demain, j'en saurai plus sur cette affaire. Je ferai tout pour ça, coûte que coûte !

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, dites-moi vos avis sur ce lemon. Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Vous en voulez d'autres ?

Il y aura sûrement un hors-série aujourd'hui pour fêter les 50 reviews. Je vous remercie tous pour ça, j'en perds mes mots tellement je suis heureuse, je ne peux que vous remercier. Merci !

Et pour finir, la blague de fin :

''C'est l'histoire d'une chauve-souris qui revient de la chasse avec du sang sur la bouche.

Toutes les autres chauves-souris lui demandent :

«-Où as-tu trouvé ce sang ?

-Ben, vous voyez l'arbre là-bas ? Répondit-elle.

-Ouais, ouais, ouais, dirent en chœur toutes les chauves-souris.

-Et ben moi, je l'avais pas vu.»

B.B.B.B. mes kiwis d'amour !


	15. HS 2 : Les perles des copies d'élèves

Voilà, nous sommes le 1er mai et nous avons atteint les _**50 reviews**_ alors pour fêter ça, j'ai décidé de vous faire un HS contenant les meilleures copies que l'on peut trouver au lycée. Encore vraiment merci pour ces 50 reviews ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Les énoncés ainsi que les remarques des professeurs seront en gras tandis que celles des élèves seront en écriture normale. L'identité de l'élève ainsi que celle du professeur seront écrit au début de chaque copie.

Bonne lecture à vous mes kiwis d'amour !

* * *

_**Test de SVT**_

Élève : Luffy Professeur : Tony Tony Chopper

**Expliquez les mouvements des plaques tectoniques et la création des volcans.**

La plaque tectonique du pacifique s'enfonce sous la plaque tectonique de l'Amérique ce qui fait comme si l'on racle une biscotte sur une autre biscotte qui contient de la confiture. Ça fait des bébés volcans ! Et paf, ils se mettent à cracher de la lave, tel des dragons !

Non mais voilà quoi, on se comprend.

* * *

_**Test de Mathématiques**_

Élève : Sanji Professeur : Basil Hawkins

J'ai les réponses au bout de la langue mais ça ne veut pas sortir... Alors pouvez-vous SVP me donner les 4 pts de l'exercice, plus encore quelques point (10 me suffirait). Je vous remercie d'avance pour ce geste.

**J'ai vos points au bout de mon stylo mais l'encre ne veut pas sortir...**

* * *

_**Interrogation de Mathématiques**_

Élève : Zoro Professeur : Basil Hawkins

**1-Donnez la définition des termes suivants :**

**-Triangle rectangle : **C'est un triangle qui a 3 côté parallèle

* * *

_**Test de Physique**_

Élève : Sabo Professeur : Usopp

**EXERCICE 5**

**Flavie veut connaître la concentration en sirop de son diabolo menthe.**

**Proposer un protocole expérimental qui permettrait de résoudre son problème.**

Chef Flavie,

Comment peux-tu te poser de telles questions alors qu'en ce moment même, le monde s'écroule petit-à-petit ?

Si tu veux une réponse claire, ressers-toi un autre verre et mesure la quantité AVANT de mettre l'eau.

Cordialement.

Un élève

* * *

_**Interrogation d'Anglais**_

Élève : Nami Professeur :

**Détachez les mots de façon à former une phrase :**

**Thepenisonthebook.**

The penis on the book.

* * *

_**Interrogation surprise d'histoire**_

Élève : Ace Professeur : Rayleigh

**Récitez la leçon.**

Voir la leçon.

**Effectivement...**

* * *

_**Interrogation de Mathématiques**_

Élève : Kidd Professeur : Basil Hawkins

**D'après vos connaissances, expliquez un fait de la vie courante grâce au Mathématiques.**

Pour obtenir 1 _femme_, on a besoin de _temps_ et d_'argen__t_.

On peut donc poser : _femme = temps x argent_

On sait que _le temps, c'est de l'argent._

→ Donc : _temps = argent_

Ce qui donne : _femme = argent x argent_

→ Donc : _femme = (argent)__²_

On sait aussi que _l'argent est racine de __tous les problèmes__._

_Argent = racine carré de __problèmes_

Ce qui donne : _femme = ( racine carré de__problèmes)²_

Donc : _femme = problème_

* * *

_**Interrogation de SVT**_

Élève : Hancock Professeur : Tony Tony Chopper

**Quel est le rôle du PH dans notre corps ?**

Le PH est le composant de la coloration de la peau. Ainsi, la couleur de la peau des schtroumpfs provientdu PH très basique de la salsepareille qui modifie le site actif de la tyrosine. Les schtroumpfs sont donc comme nous, ils mangent seulement des aliments avec un PH trop bas. Il ne faut pas les discriminer !

* * *

_**Test de Technologie**_

Élève : Luffy Professeur : Franky

**Quel est le rôle des machines dan****s notre société actuelle ?**

La vraie question est plutôt ''Que deviendrait le monde si les machines venait à disparaître ?''. Moi, Monkey D. Luffy, philosophe réputé, en a la réponse : sans machine, la production de steak haché serait stoppée, ce qui créerait une situation improbable et inimaginable que même l'univers ne comprendrait pas. Cela entrainera alors la fin de l'univers qui implosera manque de cohérence.

* * *

_**Test de SVT**_

Élève : Zoro Professeur : Tony Tony Chopper

**Décrivez le passage**** des aliments dans le corps.**

Les aliments passent par l'œsophage puis passent par le cœur, vont dans le foie, passent ensuite dans l'intestin pour se faire broyer, vont dans l'intestin grêle et dans le gros intestin. Ainsi, ils vont dans les reins pour passer dans une vertèbre et vont dans la vessie.

**Même pour les interrogations, tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation, mon pauvre...**

* * *

Ça vous a plu ? En tout cas, moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. (désolé si il manque des traits mais un bug du site ne les mets pas tous)

Par contre, je ne mettrai pas de blagues à ce chapitre (je suis en manque de blague T.T)

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre de la journée !

B.B.B.B. à vous mes kiwis d'amour !


	16. La reprise des cours

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous souhaite déjà un bon pont de l'Ascension. J'avais prévu de vous poster un chapitre plus vite pour l'occasion (je n'ai pas d'idées pour un H.S. :'( snif...) mais je serai en déplacement à Paris pour des raisons familiales. Ce qui implique aussi que pendant ce temps, je ne pourrai sûrement pas répondre à vos review ou M.P. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

Bon, après ce charabia, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut le lendemain matin après avoir fait un cauchemar particulièrement horrible. Dans ce rêve, je revivais ma découverte du cadavre sauf que cette fois, la victime était Law, baignant dans son propre sang me regardant droit dans les yeux et m'appelant ''à l'aide'' tandis que l'assassin s'avançait vers moi et me tirait une balle dessus. C'est à ce moment-là que je me réveillai en sursaut. J'avais pensé toute la nuit à Law, je m'inquiétais pour lui. Il était peut-être le cadavre que j'avais vu. Un détail me revint soudain à l'esprit, un détail que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir vraiment vu dans l'ancien orphelinat mais que j'avais vu dans mon rêve. L'assassin avait les cheveux noirs. Je l'avais vu, je ne l'avais aperçu que pendant une fraction de seconde mais j'en étais sûre, je l'avais vu. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour faire le rapprochement entre Law et la chevelure noire. Mais j'écartai vite cette option de mon esprit car les cheveux que j'avais vus étaient nettement plus longs que ceux de Law. Enfin, je l'espérais...

Chassant toutes ces pensées, je me levai et ressentit une légère douleur à l'entrejambe à cause de mes activités d'hier avec Kidd. On y était vraiment allé fort... Et puis, tant pis, ce n'est pas cette douleur de rien du tout qui va effacer le bonheur qui m'a submergé hier ! Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine en ignorant la douleur et en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Kidd qui, lui, dormait toujours. Je le traitai de flemmard avant de voir l'heure et de retirer immédiatement ce que je venais de dire. Il était 5h du matin. Toute personne normalement constitué dormait à cette heure-ci mais pas moi, ce qui me conforta dans l'idée que je n'étais pas normale.

Je me préparai un petit-déjeuner consistant et mangea plus que le devrait une personne normale. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, Kidd a trop de bon truc dans son frigo alors il n'a pas à se plaindre si des choses disparaissent sans prévenir. C'est ainsi que Kidd se retrouva dépouillé des croissants qu'il avait dans son placard ainsi que de tout son chocolat chaud. Après ce bon repas, j'allai m'installer confortablement devant la télé. Ce n'est qu'une fois assisse que je remarquai que je ne m'étais toujours pas rhabillé après que Kidd et moi avions couché ensemble. Le problème était que je n'avais aucune affaire à moi chez lui et que mes affaires d'hier étaient sales.

Je partis donc dans la chambre de Kidd pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à ma taille. En fouillant un de ses tiroirs, je trouvai une de mes culottes que j'avais perdues depuis quelques temps ainsi qu'un soutien-gorge m'appartenant. La culotte était mouillée et recouverte d'un liquide blanc. Je soupçonnai Kidd de me l'avoir volé et fait tomber dans du lait car à ma connaissance, aucun autre liquide n'était blanc. (NDA : Elle est si naïve... Si elle savait la vérité, je pense qu'elle serait choquée pour le restant de ses jours). Je partis la laver à la main car Kidd ne possédait pas de machine à laver et passa un quart d'heure à la frotter pour faire partir les traces de ce liquide. Finalement, je l'enfilai ainsi que mon soutien-gorge et partis chercher d'autre choses à me mettre. En fouillant dans le fond de l'armoire de Kidd, je trouvai un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt marqué de l'emblème du jeu Zelda. Je me rappelle maintenant ! Il y a longtemps, j'avais oublié des affaires ici ! Je suis sauvée...

Je pus enfin m'habiller et je m'installai devant la télévision. Je la mise sur une chaîne où passait l'émission ''The Vampire Diaries''. J'étais vraiment un grand fan. Damon Salvatore et Alaric Stalzman était mes personnages préféré. En plus, ils étaient trop beaux ! Je regardai les 4 épisodes qui passaient (c'est à dire pendant 2h 40) avec intérêt et en salivant devant mes deux chouchous. Franchement, ils avaient tout pour plaire, surtout Alaric. Je l'aime ! Hum... Hum... Il faut que je me ressaisisse...

Ce n'est que quand le dernier épisode fini que je me rendis compte de l'heure. Il était déjà 7h40. Et horreur ! Ce matin, nous rentrions à 8h en sachant que le lycée était à 15 min de marche de chez Kidd. Ce qui ne laissait plus que 5 minutes à Kidd pour se préparer. Autant dire que c'était mission impossible. Je partis donc le réveiller.

J'arrivai en trombe dans sa chambre pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un Kidd à peine réveillé, sortant de son lit et ne portant qu'un caleçon. Un caleçon bien moulant. Et puis, il avait un de ces torses musclés ! Je me surpris à repenser à nos activités de la veille avec envie. Je fus déçue quand Kidd enfila un pantalon ainsi qu'un tee-shirt. Mais bon, on n'avait pas le temps se faire des fantasmes alors qu'on allait arriver complètement à la bourre. C'est en voyant que Kidd prenait son sac de cours qu'un problème germa dans mon esprit.

«-Kidd ?

-Hum... Grommela-t-il en mordant dans un tartine de confiture.

-Comment je vais faire ?

-De quoi ?

-Ben... Je n'ai pas mon sac de cours et on est déjà en retard.

-Mais qui es l'imbécile qui t'as dit que tu allais aller en cours aujourd'hui ? Tu n'es même pas encore guérie complètement,

-Euh... C'est toi... Tu sais, hier soir, après les infos... Me risquai-je à dire.

-C'était juste pour te faire taire, soupira-t-il. Alors, non, tu ne vas pas en cours, je vais te ramener chez toi et tu vas te reposer.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de ''mais''. Tu n'as rien à rajouter sur ce que je viens de dire, dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissai place à aucune réplique.»

Ce n'est pas possible... A croire qu'ils veulent tous commander ma vie ! Je suis là, j'existe, je peux prendre des décisions moi aussi ! Surtout quand ça me concerne. J'en ai marre qu'on veule me protéger. Je veux aussi agir. Je peux être utile. Et je le prouverais à tout le monde quand j'aurais démasqué les tueurs. Oui, _les _tueurs, car j'avais l'intime conviction que tout cela n'était qu'un règlement de compte entre deux parti. Comment j'en étais sûre ? Eh bien, les victimes étaient ou des travailleurs du gouvernement (Marine, mairie, …) ou des civils n'ayant rien à voir avec tout ça. Ce civil devait donc être impliqué dans une affaire qui n'a pas plu au Maire ou à ses adjoints. Pourtant, le Maire Sengoku était normalement quelqu'un de très calme qui n'avait pas recours à ce genre de procédé. Tuer un civil était totalement inhabituel de sa part. Il était également un très bon Maire... Il doit y avoir un truc qui m'échappe... Ce ne devait sûrement pas venir de lui mais de quelqu'un d'autre...

Kidd me raccompagna chez moi en moto et partit pour aller cours après m'avoir fait un bref baiser. J'ouvris la porte et vit Arame se jeter sur moi. Son pelage paraissait très soigné pourtant je ne m'étais pas occuper d'elle pendant un mois. Je me fis cette remarque tout en voyant qu'un mot était posé sur ma table du salon. En voyant l'écriture, je reconnu immédiatement celle de Vivi.

''Mioko, je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Pour essayer d'oublier que tu es branchée à une machine qui respire à ta place, je me suis occupée de ton toit qui était cassé. Je me suis aussi assuré qu'Arame allait bien et je lui apportais de l'eau et de la nourriture chaque jour. Je l'ai également promenée. Demain, je l'amènerai à l'hôpital pour qu'elle te voie. Je la laisserai là-bas toute la nuit en espérant que sa présence ta fera revenir parmi nous...

Vivi.''

C'était adorable tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Je lui rendrais la pareille dès que j'en aurai l'occasion. En notant cela dans un petit coin de ma tête, je partis me coucher. Oui. Vous avez bien lu. Je pars me coucher. A 8h30 du matin. Je sais. Je suis bizarre. Mais... C'est comme ça qu'on m'aime non ?

Bref, je partis me coucher et passa toute la matinée dans mon lit. J'étais bien mais je n'avais qu'une seule envie : m'assurer que Law était toujours en vie. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui en ce moment, j'avais même l'impression que c'était lui qui m'avait le plus manqué. Je voulais le revoir même si pour cela, je devais entrer par effraction au lycée. Mais bon, j'espère qu'ils vont me laisser revenir sans que je passe par cette épreuve.

Je mangeai sur le pouce et partit en vitesse vers le lycée pour voir Law. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi je faisais cela mais, le plus important était que je le faisais. Je courus tellement vite dans la rue que les gens me lançaient des regards comme si j'étais folle. Plusieurs personnes m'arrêtèrent dans ma course pour me demander de mes nouvelles, si j'étais bien rétablie. Mais, malgré leur gentillesse, je ne les écoutais pas, j'étais trop pressée de vérifier que tout aller bien. J'atteignis finalement le lycée. Malheureusement, ma classe était déjà rentrée ce qui signifiait que j'allais devoir passer chez les surveillants pour qu'ils notent mon retard.

J'ouvris la porte du bureau des surveillants et je fus surprise quand un homme à la chevelure blonde en sorti. Sa coiffure était telle qu'il ressemblait à un ananas. Il était plongé dans la lecture d'un tas de paperasse qu'il tenait dans sa main et s'arrêta au milieu du passage. J'attendis patiemment mais au bout d'un moment, je lui fis remarquer ma présence d'un raclement de gorge. Il leva enfin des yeux vers moi.

«-C'est pour quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

-J'aimerai voir un surveillant pour lui faire signer mon retard.

-Oh, je suis désolé, les présentations n'ont pas étés faites. Je suis Marco, le nouveau surveillant. Je ne suis qu'ici depuis hier alors j'espère que tout se passera bien, récita-t-il d'un ton solennel à en pleurer.

-D'accord... Euh... Enchanté... Et bien... Je peux vous faire signer mon retard ?

-Oh ! Quel rustre je suis ! J'ai oublié de vous le signer, je vais réparer cette erreur tout de suite. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.»

Et il me jeta presque dehors en faisant un sourire crispé. Plus ça allait, plus je me disais que ce lycée ne contient que des fous. Je me dirigeai donc vers la classe tout en me jurant de ne plus approcher ce malade mental. Je rentrai dans la salle et une flopée de visage se tourna vers moi. La plupart était heureux sauf deux. Le premier était Kidd qui me regardait comme s'il m'en voulait que je sois venu au lieu de me reposer. Le seconde était Law qui comme à son habitude me jeta un regard neutre. Law... Il était vivant. J'étais si heureuse... J'avais vraiment cru que... Qu'il était... Mort... C'était un vrai soulagement de le voir en vie devant mes yeux. Me tirant de mes pensées heureuses, le professeur Rayleigh me regardait en souriant.

«-Ah, elle est enfin de retour celle-là. Il faut dire que cette classe était bien vide sans toi. Cela fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir.»

Je le remerciai chaleureusement avant de me diriger vers ma place habituelle. Il m'arrêta et m'expliqua qu'aujourd'hui, il y avait un travail à deux sur n'importe quel thème d'histoire. Il m'indiqua la seule possibilité de binôme pour moi. Et devinez avec qui c'était. Le magnifique Trafalgar Law, bien sûr. Je n'en étais pas étonnée, je crois même que j'étais heureuse d'être avec lui. Je m'assis en face de ce dernier et sortit mes affaires pour travailler. Nous passâmes une demi-heure à fournir un effort considérable pour raconter toute la vie d'un Révolutionnaire Français (le thème _passionnant_ que nous avions choisis) quand soudain, le beau jeune homme lâcha un petit rire. Qui au passage était très séduisant.

«-Je crois que si Kidd continue à nous regarder comme ça, il va attraper un torticolis, ricana Law.»

Je me tournai vers l'intéressé. Il avait raison. Kidd était plié en quatre pour nous apercevoir et s'assurer que je n'étais pas en train de tomber dans les bras du beau et séduisant Law. Je trouvai la remarque de ce dernier extrêmement juste et me mit à rire.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais ris... J'avais maintenant comme l'impression de renaitre après un long sommeil. Rire. S'amuser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais presque oublié la signification de ces mots depuis quelques temps. Mais rire, faisait tellement de bien. Cela soulageait le cœur de toutes ses blessures. C'était comme une renaissance. Et tout cela grâce à Law.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je plantai soudain mon regard dans le sien et je failli pousser un cri de stupeur. Ces yeux... C'était exactement les mêmes que ceux de la victime. Gris. Profond. Et hypnotisant.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Si vous pourriez faire un truc pour moi, ce serai super gentil. Merci d'avance. J'aimerai vraiment savoir :

-Si l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant.

-Si vous aimez la tournure que prennent les évènements avec tous ces meurtres (ce n'est que le début...).

-Si la relation Kidd/Mioko vous plaît-elle.

-Si la taille des chapitres vous convient.

-Si le rythme de parution n'est pas trop long.

Si vous répondez à tout cela, vous êtes vraiment A-DO-RA-BLE ! Merci beaucoup ;)

J'ai oublié de vous dire que j'ai désormais un compte Deviantart. Mon pseudo est le même que sur Fanfiction. Pour le moment, il y a peu de dessin (bon, OK, il n'y en a qu'un...) mais il faut que j'en rajoute bientôt. Dès mon retour de Paris, je les rajouterai.

Et maintenant, place à la blague de fin :

''Quelle est la plus petite prison au monde ?

Le cerveau de l'homme parce qu'il n'y a qu'une seule cellule.''

C'était ma blague féministe de l'année, promis il n'y en aura plus après :P Au fait, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez proposer vos blagues par M.P.

Encore désolé pour mon absence en ce pont de l'Ascension et B.B.B.B. à vous tous !


	17. Prise de bec entre deux mecs

Salut !

Vous avez été nombreux à répondre à mes questions du dernier chapitre. J'ai eu 6 reviews au dernier chapitre O.o Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. C'est juste fantastique ! Merci d'avoir répondu. Vous êtes tous A-DO-RA-BLE ! Je vous aime mes kiwis d'amour !

Bref, maintenant, il faut que je réponde à tout ça :

Guest : Pour tout te dire, moi aussi, je préfère Law. Je le trouve juste trop beau *o* Je suis une grand Trafan ! Bref, tu vas voir le premier meurtre va prendre une nouvelle tournure dans ce chapitre... Merci de ta réponse pour la taille et le rythme de parution des chapitres.

Mufy : Tu sais que je pensais à toi il n'y a pas longtemps ? Je suis soulagée de voir que tu n'es pas morte :P Sinon, merci d'avoir répondu à tout, je prendrai tes réponses en compte ;) Au fait, je te remercie infiniment pour la blague, je suis vraiment à court de blague en ce moment T.T

Guest123 : Tu es donc une de ces rares personnes qui aime les schoolfics ? Enfin, je rencontre une de ces personnes. J'ai toujours cru que c'était un mythe... Mais non, ça existe encore ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les blagues, j'en ai trouvé quelques-unes et Mufy m'en a proposé une. Encore désolé pour le lemon. Ce qui suit la gifle va être très rapide et violent, il faudra bien suivre.

J'ai adoré l'écrire ce HS, je rigolais à chaque phrase que j'écrivais. XD J'aimerais bien connaître tes hypothèses au sujet de la fic', au pire, est-ce que tu as un skype ? Ou une adresse email ? Comme ça, il n'y aura pas de risque de spoiler ou autres.

Merci ;)

Bonne lecture mes kiwis d'amour !

* * *

Perturbée par les yeux gris de Law qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de la victime, je repensai à celle-ci dans ses derniers instants. Ces mêmes yeux exorbités par la mort mais jamais par la peur. Ces yeux qui m'avaient semblé vide me semblaient à présent si vivants dans ceux de Law. J'essayai encore et encore de me remémorer de nouveau les évènements. A la place de mes souvenirs, une voix retentit dans ma tête. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait mais pourtant, j'étais convaincu que ces paroles m'étaient destinées et qu'elles étaient très importantes. Malheureusement, elle était incompréhensible. En même temps que cette voix incompréhensible, une douleur s'insinua dans ma tête jusqu'à se transformer en souffrance. Cela faisait mal. Tellement mal, que j'en gémis de douleur. Je voulus me tenir la tempe pour la calmer mais Law me saisit la main et en plantant son regard gris dans mes yeux de sang, il me demanda :

«-Mioko, que se passe-t-il ?»

Je lui murmurai un ''rien'' à peine audible ce qui créait une preuve réfutable de mon mensonge. Je n'allais pas bien. Je le savais mais jamais je ne l'avouerais. Et encore moins à lui. Quand il insista, je tournai la tête, refusant de lui mentir de nouveau. Alors, il se leva et alla parler à Rayleigh. Je vis le professeur hocher la tête pendant que Law lui parlai avec précaution. Il revint alors vers moi. Il me prit par le bras et me sortit de la salle de classe en ignorant le regard meurtrier de Kidd. Dehors, je me débattis jusqu'à ce que Law me relâche. Il me regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et je fus encore une fois troublée de voir à quel point les siens me paraissaient vivants.

«-Rentre chez toi.

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai demandé à Rayleigh et il est d'accord que tu rentres chez toi pour que tu te reposes après ton coma. Je te raccompagne.»

Il me prit de nouveau par le bras et me l'agrippa jusqu'à chez moi. Au début, j'essayai de me défaire de son emprise mais, mine de rien, il avait une force phénoménale. Finalement, je me laissai faire et le suivis docilement. Nous nous trouvâmes rapidement devant chez moi. Même si je n'avais pas compris comment il savait où j'habitais. Je lui posai la question avec intérêt.

«- J'ai mes sources, répond-il vaguement.

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est à dire que, si tu ne veux pas que je regrette de t'avoir sauvée quand tu es tombée dans le coma, tu devrais apprendre à te taire.

-Tu veux dire que... C'est toi qui m'as trouvé après que je me sois évanouie ? Dis-je sans relever la menace.

-Non seulement, c'est moi qui t'as trouvé mais j'ai aussi découvert le... (Un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux et il continua avec difficulté) Le cadavre...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce coin paumé ?

-Bon, maintenant, tu arrêtes de poser des questions et tu vas rentrer chez toi. Je reviens dans à peu près une heure pour qu'on finisse le devoir d'Histoire.

-D'a... D'accord...»

J'ouvris la porte du hall d'entrée, non sans regarder une dernière fois la visage parfait de Law. Je montai les escaliers de l'immeuble pour rejoindre mon appartement situé au 2ème étage et y entra. Je m'assis dans mon canapé avec la grâce cachalot puis laissa mes pensées divaguer. C'est ainsi que je pensai à Law, à Kidd, à Vivi et sa grossesse multiple, à mes rêves, à l'orphelinat et à cette voix que j'ai entendu ce matin. Je pensai surtout à ce dernier point. Cette voix était la copie conforme de celle de Law, pourtant, je l'ai bien observé et il n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot. Il ne pouvait pas être télépathe quand même. Je suis d'accord, qu'en ce moment, il se passe des choses bizarres mais là, ce serait carrément flippant... Mais que cela pouvait-t-il bien être ?

Une heure passa tandis que je réfléchissais de plus en plus. A l'instant où mes neurones cessèrent de fonctionner pour cause de surchauffe, quelqu'un sonna à ma porte. Je courus pour aller ouvrir en pensant trouver Law derrière la porte. Je voulais que ce soit Law afin qu'il m'explique la vérité sur moi. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Kidd qui attendait sur le perron de la porte. Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui dire de rentrer que déjà, il commença à me faire des reproches.

«-Non seulement, tu vas en cours bien que je te l'ai interdit mais en plus, tu en repars dans les bras du crétin à bonnet. Plutôt crever que de te voir avec cet abruti de première ! Tu es tout simplement inconsciente ! Il aurait pu te faire du mal ! Ou pire, il aurait pu te violer ! Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Tu ne le connais pas !

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ?! Law est quelqu'un de bien, je le sais. Lui, au moins, il fait attention à moi : il savait où j'habitais avant même que je lui dise alors que toi, tu as encore du mal à le savoir après 5 ans. Tu es... Hésitais-je avant de dire avant confiance : Tu es juste un p*tain d'égoïste, Kidd ! Avant de faire des reproches aux gens que tu connais pas, améliores ton attitude !»

J'avais crié. J'étais vraiment en colère contre Kidd. J'en avais marre que tout le monde me croie incapable de me débrouiller seule. Je ne suis plus une enfant, cela fait longtemps que je survis de moi-même alors ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

Je tentai de fermer la porte au nez de Kidd mais il mit son pied en plein milieu m'empêchant de la fermer. Il poussa la porte et m'attrapa par la taille, il me mit sur son épaule comme un sac de patate et me transporta jusqu'à ma chambre. Il me déposa sur mon lit et monta à quatre pattes sur moi.

«-Je suis peut-être un gars égoïste mais... Je t'aime.»

Il m'avait chuchoté ces mots dans mon oreille et à présent, il m'embrassait. Je fus vraiment émue. Kidd n'est pas quelqu'un de sentimental et il disait rarement ce qu'il ressentait. Le fait qu'il m'ait dit qu'il m'aimait était vraiment très important pour moi. Je l'aimais aussi. Il était la seule et unique personne avec laquelle j'avais envie de faire ma vie.

**Attention, passage non-lemon mais sensuel (non, je vous jure, ce n'est pas une fanfiction pornographique xD)**

Je l'attirais un peu plus vers moi. Nous étions à présent collés dans un étreinte passionnelle que rien ni personne ne pourrai briser. Il prit mes lèvres avec avidité. Il en avait envie. Moi aussi, je le voulais. Je voulais que nos deux corps se fondent à nouveau l'un dans l'autre, que le temps s'arrête une nouvelle fois. Il descendit lentement ses baisers brûlants jusqu'à arriver dans le creux de mon cou qu'il effleura délicatement. En cet instant, je brûlais d'un désir intarissable.

Pour lui montrer que, moi aussi, je pouvais le remplir de désir, je le fis basculer et me retrouva à cheval sur lui. Je le plaquai fougueusement contre le lit et l'empêcha de se relever ou de me faire basculer. Il me fit un regard signifiant que cette fois, il me laisserai faire et me laissa lui enlever son tee-shirt. Ensuite, je passai une main experte sur son torse et en dessina les contours. Je caressai ses abdominaux avantageux et attarda ma main sur ses pectoraux sans défaut. De mon autre main, je tins sa joue pendant que je l'embrassais. S'égarant pendant ce baiser divin, une de mes mains était descendue vers son pantalon. Kidd frissonna et ne pouvant plus attendre, il me renversa et les rôles s'échangèrent encore une fois.

**Fin du passage sensuel**

C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un sonna à ma porte. Kidd me susurra de l'ignorer et me bloqua pour que je reste au lit avec lui. Quand il commençait quelque chose, il fallait qu'il le finisse. Surtout quand ce quelque chose en question était une partie de jambe en l'air. Heureusement, j'avais une idée pour me sortir de cette situation. Je fis mine de céder au avance de Kidd et l'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue puis, je profitai de la situation pour glisser un de mes genoux dans l'entre-jambe de Kidd. Je le lui frotta sensuellement quelques secondes ce qui eut pour effet que Kidd me lança un regard pervers qui en disait long sur ce qu'il comptait me faire. Savourant cet instant, je le regardai un moment, retira mon genou puis je le lui remis avec force. C'était ce qu'on appelle : un ''bon coup de genou dans les boules''. Kidd cria et me lâcha en vociférant des mots pas très polis. Je crois que je lui ai cassé un truc dans son appareil reproducteur... Il marchera moins bien maintenant... Dommage...

Je partis enfin ouvrir cette porte tandis que Kidd tenta de calmer sa douleur et de refréner ses envies charnelles. La porte s'ouvrit donc sur le beau visage de Law. Je le fis rentrer juste au moment où Kidd arriva. Ne s'attendant pas à voir son rival chez moi, il fut surpris un moment puis s'approcha de moi et mit sa main sur mon épaule. Je sentis son torse nu et chaud se coller à ma peau de façon possessive. Il devait être sexy en ce moment...

«-Si tu la touches, t'es un homme mort, le menaça-t-il.»

Je me dégageai de l'étreinte de Kidd sans réagir à ses menaces. Puis, j'invitai Law à s'assoir pour continuer le devoir de cet après-midi. Law s'avança vers moi et s'arrêta à hauteur de Kidd.

«-On va bien voir qui remporter cette bataille, répliqua-t-il de façon blasée.»

Kidd parut énervé que cet ''idiot au bonnet'', comme il l'appelle, ose ignorer ses menaces et pire, ose les lui renvoyer. Comble d'insolence, il lui fit un ''f*ck'' de la main droite et partit s'asseoir à l'endroit que je lui indiquais. Kidd sortit de mon appartement tellement énervé que quand il claqua la porte, j'eus peur qu'elle se claque. Il revint quelques minutes après pour reprendre son tee-shirt qu'il avait oublié dans ma chambre et repartir aussitôt. J'explosai de rire en voyant ce retournement de situation tandis que Law me regarda d'un regard signifiant qu'il avait compris ce que Kidd et moi faisions avant qu'il n'arrive. Quand j'interceptai son regard, j'arrêtai net mon rire et rougis honteusement. J'étais percée à jour et je le savais très bien. Pourtant, je ne comprenais pas très bien pourquoi j'avais honte : c'était normal que je fasse ce genre de chose avec mon petit copain. En fait, c'était surtout le fait que ce soit Law qui le savait qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

«-Bon, on le commence ce devoir, dis-je pour changer de sujet.»

J'ouvrai un livre d'histoire pour chercher des informations et commença à lire un passage intéressant. Law s'approcha et soudain, ferma le livre. Il planta encore une fois son regard gris dans le mien et me demanda de façon très sérieuse :

«-Le cadavre que tu as trouvé... Dis-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je _dois_ savoir.

- Hum, je ne sais pas... Murmurais-je dans une position de supériorité tant attendue.

-Mioko. Je ne rigole pas. Il faut absolument que tu me dises comment est morte cette... Cette personne...

-Law, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Mioko ! Dis-moi ! Cria-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Euh, quelqu'un lui a tiré plusieurs balles et on l'a rué de coup. Mais au moment de mourir, cet homme avait un air noble. Il semblait s'être résigné à ça mais en même temps, on aurait dit qu'il portait un regret en lui. Le regret de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec ceux qu'il aimait. Mais, Law, dis-moi pourquoi tu me demande ça ?»

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de chercher quelque chose dans son portefeuille. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux mais j'avais l'impression qu'une certaine tristesse se dégageait de lui. Enfin, il sortit une photo de son portefeuille et me la tendit.

Dessus, on y voyait deux personnes. Il y avait Law et la victime. La ressemblance entre les deux personnes était vraiment flagrante, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux. Seule l'expression de leurs visages était différente. Law était détendu comme toujours tandis la victime souriait en frottant affectueusement les cheveux de Law. Il n'y avait aucun doute... La victime... La victime était...

«-Oui, le cadavre que tu as vu. C'était mon père, murmura Law.»

Je regardai Law et je pu enfin identifier l'émotion qui se dégageait de lui. J'avais pris ça pour de la tristesse mais c'était plus fort que cela. C'était de la détresse. Une détresse énorme. Si grande qu'elle semblait avoir expulsé toute ses autres émotions.

* * *

Je vous avais dit au dernier chapitre que j'allais bientôt mettre d'autres dessins sur mon deviantart et bien maintenant, c'est fait. Vous pourrez trouver un dessin de Mioko et trois de Law sur mon compte ;) Tout ça, juste parce que je vous aime fort !

J'avais aussi d'autres questions à poser (je sais, je vous saoule)

-Est-ce que vous aimeriez qu'il y ait plus d'action ?

-Est-ce que vous trouvez que Mioko est Mary Sue et que les personnages sont OOC ? (je sais que Kidd est un peu OOC mais c'est comme ça que je le vois vraiment, j'ai l'impression qu'au fond il peut-être gentil)

Pour les dernières questions, je vous remercie tous et je pense à augmenter de 400-500 mots les chapitres. Comme ça, ce sera équilibré entre les personnes qui en veulent plus et ceux qui trouvent que c'est bon comme ça.

Et voilà la blague de fin :

''C'est l'histoire d'un mec qui rentre dans son village après des années passer à la ville. Et là, il croise un de ses vieux copains :  
«- Tiens ça fait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu dans le coin ! Mais tu deviens quoi toi maintenant ?  
- Bah moi je suis professeur de logique!  
- Et c'est quoi ça ?  
- Bouge pas je vais te montrer : t'as un aquarium chez toi ?  
- Ouaip !  
- Donc si t'as un aquarium c'est que t'aimes les poissons?  
- Ouaip !  
- Si t'aimes les poissons c'est que t'aimes la mer ?  
- Ouaip !  
- Si t'aime la mer c'est que t'aimes la plage ?  
- Ouaip  
- Si t'aime la plage c'est que t'aime les femmes sur la plage ?  
- Ouaip !  
- Bah tu vois c'est ça la logique !»

Sur ce le mec repart tout content et va voir un de ses amis pour lui faire part du retour de leur ancien pote :  
«- Je viens de croiser machin la et tu sais ce qu'il fait maintenant ?  
- Non ?  
- Il est professeur de logique.  
- Et c'est quoi ça?  
- Bouge pas je vais te montrer : t'as un aquarium chez toi ?  
- Non  
- Bah ?! C'est que t'es un gay alors !»''

Sur ce, B.B.B.B. à vous mes kiwis d'amour !


	18. Mon plus beau paysage, c'est toi

Salut !

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour la semaine dernière, je sais qu'il n'y a pas eu de chapitre. J'ai eu quelques problèmes familiaux qui ont réduit mon inspiration au néant. Je me suis forcée à écrire mais j'ai dû réécrire ce chapitre au moins trois fois (sans exagération).

Sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien parce qu'en deux semaines, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'avez manqués.

Mufy : Heureuse qu'il y ait enfin une blague drôle dans mon fic xD Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais en ce moment, je pense que ce sera plutôt calme pendant 2-3 chapitres. Je suis trop contente de t'avoir fait aimer ma fic. Pour moi, ça me tient vraiment à cœur de faire aimer les schoolfics parce qu'en général les gens ne les aiment pas alors que certaines sont tout simplement fantastiques !

Sur ce Bonne lecture mes kiwis d'amour !

* * *

Je restai muette pendant quelques instants en pensant à ce qu'il avait perdu. Cela avait dû l'affecter au plus profond de lui-même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître. La mort... Je savais ce que c'était de perdre un être cher. Sauf que pour lui, qui avait dû vivre sa vie au côté de son père, cela avait dû être beaucoup plus dur que moi. Moi, mes parents, je les ai perdus mais je ne les ai jamais connu alors ce n'est pas pareil. Tous les moments joyeux qu'il avait passé avec son père. Toutes les tristesses qu'ils avaient surmontées ensemble. Tout cela avait disparu d'un seul coup. On lui avait enlevé tout ça, sans prévenir. Sans crier gare, une des parties les plus importantes de sa vie avait disparu. Je pouvais comprendre sa détresse. Ce qu'il avait perdu était terrible mais la vie continuait. Il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre par le passé mais se tourner vers le futur. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas se souvenir des morts. Au contraire, en les gardant dans notre cœur, on leur permettait de vivre à travers nous. Mais il ne fallait pas vivre uniquement pour les morts. Il fallait vivre pour soi. Pour son futur. Mais surtout, pour son présent.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment-là, je me sentais proche de lui. Peut-être à cause de sa détresse qu'il m'arrivait souvent de ressentir. Ou à cause de ses tentatives pour la cacher. Je n'en savais pas la cause mais, c'était le cas, j'avais l'impression que c'était moi qui se tenait là. C'était moi et à la fois, ce n'était pas moi. Il ressentait peut-être ce que j'ai ressenti fut un temps, mais maintenant, il n'avait personne sur qui s'appuyer. Moi, j'avais eu mes amis de l'orphelinat. Lui, est seul pour affronter cette épreuve. J'avais envie de l'aider. Il s'était confié à moi.

«-Il a confiance en moi. Je ne le trahirais pas. Je serai toujours là pour lui, me promit-je en silence.»

Je ne savais pas ce qui me prit sur le moment, mais je m'approchai de lui et je l'entourai de mes bras. Je me blottis contre lui. Et puis, je pleurais. Oui, je pleurais beaucoup. Je pleurai toutes les larmes qui ne pouvait, ou ne voulait, pas évacuer de lui-même. Je pris sa détresse avec joie. Lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il fixait la photo, les yeux dans le vague. Surement en train de se rappeler une dernière fois son père.

«-Law... Je suis... Désolée pour toi... Articulai-je entre deux sanglots.»

Il réagit enfin en posant sa main sur épaule et me regarda d'un œil bienveillant. Il me fit un sourire rassurant avant de planter son regard gris dans le mien. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas la vivacité de ses yeux qui me subjugua mais leurs beautés. Oui, ses yeux étaient vraiment magnifiques. Le gris profond de ses yeux était semblable à un gouffre où l'on pouvait tomber.

«-Miss... Calme-toi. C'est moi qui devrais pleurer. Pas toi, me chuchota-t-il en essuyant mes larmes du revers de sa main.

-Mais... Law...»

Il appuya son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire puis il prit ma main pour m'attirer jusqu'à la sortie de mon appartement.

«-On fera ce maudit devoir plus tard. Pour le moment, viens, je vais te changer les idées, dit-il en souriant.»

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête tandis qu'il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dehors en me tenant toujours la main. Il me tira jusqu'à dehors puis regarda la rue brièvement comme s'il cherchait son chemin. Il réfléchit pendant une poignée de seconde puis murmura comme pour lui-même :

«-Je sais où je vais t'emmener...»

Il reprit son chemin aussitôt tout en me lâchant la main auparavant. J'eus presque du mal à suivre sa cadence. Il marchait tellement vite qu'il ne semblait même pas toucher le sol. On aura dit qu'il volait. C'était magistral...

Nous marchâmes pendant longtemps pour finalement nous retrouver devant la forêt. A cet endroit-là, il me dit de fermer les yeux et de lui passer ma main pour que je le guide. C'est ce que je fis et bien que j'aie du mal à ne pas tomber à plusieurs reprises, je tins bon. Le trajet me parut interminable. Je sentis à plusieurs reprises les feuilles des arbres m'effleurer les joues ainsi que la rosée, qui était encore sur l'herbe, me tomber sur les pieds. Au bout d'un moment, la sensation des feuilles disparu ce qui me fit penser qu'on était dans une clairière. C'est à ce moment que Law me dit que je pouvais ouvrir les yeux. Je lui obéis et ce que je vis me laissa bouche bée.

A mes pieds s'étendait une grande étendue d'herbe grasse. On aurait pu croire que chaque brin d'herbe avait été soigneusement repeint en vert tellement ce vert était irréel. Cette couleur semblait pure et sans tache. Cela ressemblait en tout à un drap blanc immaculé sauf pour la couleur, évidemment. Un bise fraîche faisait onduler les brins un à un dans un ordre harmonieux. Ce vent ne fouettait pas le vent mais il se contentait de l'effleurer et de le caresser. C'était vraiment agréable. Mon regard s'aventura au-delà de la marée d'herbes et se confronta à une magnifique vision. Un lac d'un bleu pur et profond s'étalait au centre de la clairière. La bise formait de petites vagues à la surface de l'eau qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le mouvement de l'herbe. Soudain, un poisson sauta hors de l'eau et retomba aussitôt. Des stries vinrent aussitôt troubler la surface de l'eau et rompre l'harmonie qui s'était installée entre l'eau et l'herbe. Je regardai un peu plus loin et mon regard se posa sur des roseaux. Certains se dressaient vers le ciel tandis que d'autres préféraient retomber vers le sol.

J'avais toujours aimé les roseaux. J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient comme des connecteurs entre le ciel et la terre. C'était rassurant de penser que quelques choses pouvait ne relier à l'au-delà. Je me souvins tout à coup que quand j'étais petite, j'allai parler à des roseaux pour qu'ils transmettent des messages à mes parents. Je n'avais jamais trouvé ça puérile. Même maintenant, je continuais de penser que cela m'avait fait du bien. Certains se confient à leurs animaux de compagnies, et bien moi, je me confiais à des végétaux. C'était du pareil au même pour moi. La faune et la flore étaient intimement liés alors pourquoi pas ?

Ma bouche refusait encore de prononcer le moindre mot quand je me tournai vers Law, je le vis sourire à ce paysage. Pas un de ces sourires fugaces et faux qu'on a l'habitude de voir de nos jours mais un sourire vrai. Je me surpris à sourire à mon tour. J'étais heureuse, Law était à côté de moi devant ce paysage magnifique. Une image de Kidd apparut et en même temps qu'elle, je sentis du remords monter en moi. Kidd... Law... Deux êtres si différents mais pourtant, j'avais l'impression les deux m'attiraient... Serai-je en train de tomber amoureuse de Law ? Je ne voulais pas ça. Pour moi, cela aurai été comme si j'avais trahi Kidd. Pourtant, quand je regardai Law mon cœur battait un peu plus vite à chaque fois.

«-Regarde là-bas, le soleil se couche, chuchota Law.

-Oui, tu as raison. C'est magnifique mais il vaudrait mieux qu'on parte avant la tombée de la nuit.»

Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de partir mais je le devais. Je devais fuir Law, ne pas me rapprocher de lui, ne pas céder à la tentation et continuer à vivre comme si il n'avait jamais été là. Je commençai à partir d'un pas décidé en jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur le paysage. Law m'attrapa par le bras et me tira vers lui.

«-Ne pars pas, regarde encore un peu ce paysage. _Elles_ ne vont pas tarder à venir.

-Elles ?»

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de regarder encore une fois le paysage. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne se passa rien. Le soleil continua sa course jusqu'à disparaître à l'horizon. La lune monta dans le ciel. J'attendis encore un peu. Je finis par perdre patience et esquissa un mouvement vers la forêt. C'est à ce moment que je _les_ vis.

Au début, il n'y eu qu'une lueur bleuté puis cette lueur se multiplia et arpenta le lac de part en part. Certaines de ces lueurs s'amusaient à frôler l'eau, d'autres à monter vers le ciel et se laisser porter par le vent. Il y en avait de partout. Une nuée de lueur bleue avait englouti la clairière.

«-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Parvins-je à prononcer.

-Des lucioles. Une espèce particulière de luciole vit ici. Celles-ci sont bleues alors que normalement, les lucioles sont blanches. C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?»

Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'il disait, je restais stupéfaite par la beauté de cette vision. Mais le pire, c'est que, en regardant Law, j'avais arrêtée de respirer. J'avais envie de lui dire que la seule chose qui était magnifique ici, c'était lui. Mais je me retins. En effet, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait apprécié que je lui dise ça. Et pourtant, c'était vrai. Ses cheveux de jais étaient ébouriffés par le vent et ses lèvres parfaites s'étalaient dans un sourire rêveur. Et puis, ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient tout simplement époustouflants. Ils reflétaient la lumière des lucioles. Ce reflet était presque surnaturel et hypnotisant. Cela en devenait presque dangereux. J'avançai doucement mon visage du sien. Si près que je sentis son souffle sur ma peau. Je m'avançai encore un peu et m'apprêtai à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Réalisant ce que j'étais en train de faire, je m'écartai vivement. Non. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. C'était mal. Et pourtant, j'en avais envie. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. Sauf que c'était impossible...

Une luciole se posa sur mon nez et je louchai pour la regarder. L'insecte était petit et la lumière provenait de l'arrière de son corps. Drôle de bête... J'arrêtai de loucher et le regard de Law croisa le mien. Il rigola à la vue de la luciole posée sur mon visage puis me prit par la main.

«-Il faut qu'on y ailles si on veut encore avoir une chance de retrouver notre chemin.»

Je n'avais plus aucune envie de partir. Je voulais rester là, et me blottir dans les bras de Law. Quand il prit le chemin du retour, je le suivis à contrecœur. Pendant le trajet, aucun de nous deux ne prononça le moindre mot. Nous venions à peine de sortir de la forêt quand il commença à pleuvoir. Nous nous mîmes à courir tous les deux jusqu'à chez moi. Law me tenait toujours la main tandis que je le suivais avec difficulté. La pluie tomba de plus en plus, jusqu'à nous tremper jusqu'aux os. Enfin, nous atteignîmes mon appartement et nous rentrâmes pour nous mettre au chaud. J'allai chercher deux serviettes pour que Law et moi, nous puissions nous sécher. Il la refuse poliment.

«-Non merci, miss. Je dois rentrer chez moi.

-Mais, tu ne vas pas y aller avec ce temps ! Tu vas tomber malade ! Si tu veux... Tu peux... Rester dormir chez moi, dis-je en rougissant.»

Oh non ! C'est mauvais ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai proposé ça ?! C'est sorti tout seul... Il ne fallait pas que je dise ça. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai rougis ? Ce n'est pas normal, je rougis jamais normalement ! Et puis, j'en ai marre, depuis que Law a débarqué, je ne me comporte plus comme avant. En tout cas, il faut absolument qu'il refuse mon invitation.

«-Tu as raison. Ce ne serait pas plus mal que je reste dormir ici enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

-Si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas, répliquai-je.»

Sauf que le problème, c'est que là, tu me déranges...

«Viens, je vais te montrer l'endroit où tu vas dormir, lui dis-je.»

Je l'emmenai dans ma chambre où j'eus soudain honte de mes nombreuses peluches qui étaient étalées sur mes étagères et de mes posters de manga qui étaient placardés sur les murs. On aurait dit la chambre d'une adolescentes de quatorze ans. La honte...

Je lui montrai le lit et lui indiqua aussi la salle de bain. J'installai ensuite un matelas à côté du lit pour que je puisse y dormir.

«-Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de me passer ton lit ? Me questionna Law.

-Mais bien sûr que non. Arrêtes de t'en faire et fais comme chez toi.»

Il soupira et enleva son sweat-shirt dégoulinant d'eau de pluie. Son torse était composé des plus beaux muscles que j'avais vus. Ses pectoraux formaient une ligne parfaite tandis que ses abdominaux dévoilaient son petit côté athlétique. L'eau coulait encore sur lui, dessinant les contours de ses muscles. Il poussa une main dans ses cheveux et jura quand il en ressortit une main trempée.

«-Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais torse nu chez moi ?

-Tu m'as dit que je pouvais faire comme chez moi alors c'est ce que je fais. D'ailleurs, je vais prendre une douche.»

Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver ce gars ! Et dire qu'i peine une heure, j'étais sur le point de l'embrasser ! Je ne devais pas aller bien à ce moment-là... Embrasser Law. Non mais quelle idée ! Quoi que... Ça ne doit pas être si désagréable que ça...

J'entendis Law prendre sa douche et je m'imaginai l'eau ruisselante sur ses muscles et qui coulait jusqu'à... Non ! Il ne faut pas que je fantasme sur Law. Je me levai et alla me changer car mes vêtements étaient encore trempés par la pluie. Je m'installai sur mon lit improvisé et repensa à aujourd'hui. Je crois que j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui mais... Ce n'était pas possible, une autre raison que Kidd m'en empêchait. C'était ce rêve. Jusque-là, plusieurs parties de ce rêve s'étaient réalisée. Alors peut-être que Law allait vraiment me frapper. J'avais peur. Pas de lui, mais de la douleur que j'avais ressentie. Aussi bien de la douleur physique que moral.

Je vis Law sortir de la salle de bain dans un simple pantalon et en le voyant comme ça, torse nu devant mes yeux, tous mes doutes s'évanouirent. Ce Law-là ne pouvait tout simplement pas me faire de mal.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le LaMio s'installe petit à petit. Je ne sais pas vous mais je me suis trop attachée au KiMio, maintenant j'ai du mal avec l'autre T.T C'est dur d'être une fanficeuse T.T

Et rien que parce que j'aime bien vous poser des questions, en voilà une autre :

-Vous êtes plutôt pour le LaMio ou le KiMio ? Pour le LuNa ou l'AceNa ?

Et enfin, comme je n'ai pas posté de chapitre la semaine dernière, je vais me rattraper en vous mettant 2 blagues :

''Garçon : Joyeux anniversaire !  
Fille : Oh merci, tu m'as acheté un petit truc ?  
Garçon : Tu vois la Mercedes rose ?  
Fille : Oh putain! Oui !  
Garçon : Je t'ai acheté une brosse à dents de la même couleur.''

Et une de Mufy :

''Comment appelle-t-on un chat qui aime le fromage ?

Un chat-menber.''

Sur ce B.B.B.B. à vous mes kiwis d'amour !


	19. Jouer pour mieux s'aimer

Je m'excuse d'avoir encore sauter une semaine pour la publication mais les mêmes problèmes que la dernière fois m'ont empêché d'aller sur mon ordinateur. Je ne suis pas sûre de poster la semaine prochaine alors je viens prévient. Voilà avec le côté négatif.

Pour le côté positif, demain, c'est mon anniversaire ! Je sais que ça ne doit pas vous intéresser beaucoup mais je vous le dit quand même, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que je vais faire un HS mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps. Parce qu'entre les cours et la soirée karaoké que j'organise, ça va être dur.

J'ai trouvé une chanson qui correspond trop bien à ma fiction, c'est "la guerre pour se plaire" de "1789, les amants de la bastille" (je suis allée les voir *O*)

Mufy : Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi... Quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai pleuré... Je m'en veux si tu t'es rappelé ça à cause de moi. Je m'en excuse... Encore désolé pour ta mère... :'(

Sur ce, Bonne lecture à vous mes kiwis d'amour !

* * *

Je le regardai sortir de la douche de façon désinvolte. Sa façon de rester calme alors qu'il savait que j'étais en train de l'admirer. Il aurait très bien pu me remettre à ma place mais il se contentait de faire comme si de rien n'était. De mon côté, je lançai plusieurs regards sur ce corps parfait et en particulier à l'endroit de son torse où toutes la masse de ses muscles s'était donné rendez-vous. La douche ainsi que la pluie avait aplati ses cheveux de telle sorte qu'ils tombaient à présent sur son visage d'ange. Ce n'est pas possible... Comment est-ce qu'il fait pour être aussi séduisant ce gars ! Ce devrait être interdit de posséder un si beau corps. Un peu plus et un filet de bave se serai mis à couler de ma bouche. Heureusement qu'il me tira de mes pensées en me parlant.

«-Dis miss. Tu n'aurais pas un pyjama à ma taille par hasard ?

-Je vais regarder mais je ne pense pas désolé.

-Merci miss.»

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'il m'appelait ''miss'' mon cœur loupait un battement. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort mais ce n'était vraiment pas désagréable. Loin de là... En fait, je ressentais ça à chaque fois qu'il me regardait ou me parlait. Je crois que j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui.

Je fouillai mon placard dans l'espoir de ne pas trouver un pyjama pour Law parce que je préférais nettement le voir torse nu que dans un pyjama. Malheureusement, je trouvai un des pyjamas noirs de Kidd et hésita à l'apporter à Law. Je fus surprise quand ce dernier m'arrache l'objet des mains.

«-Tu en as trouvé un, génial miss !»

J'étais vraiment déçue... Il n'y aura pas de Law torse nu chez moi pour cette fois-ci... D'ailleurs, il n'y aura plus de Law chez moi tout court. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il reviendra chez moi ! Je vis Law s'éloigner en tenant le pyjama dans les bras, il s'arrêta en plein milieu de ma chambre et enleva son pantalon pour enfiler le vêtement. Il était désormais en caleçon. Devant moi. Avec un caleçon qui moulait ses formes. C'en fut trop pour moi, une coulée de sang tomba de mon nez et je couru dans la salle de bain pour éviter de mourir en me vidant de mon sang. Mais pourquoi donc s'est-il enlevé son pantalon sous mon nez ce crétin ?! Ah oui... Je sais pourquoi... C'est parce que je lui ai dit de faire comme chez lui...

_Note pour plus tard : Ne jamais dire à Law de faire comme chez lui sinon, je risque de mourir d'une hémorragie nasale._

Soudainement, une idée me traversa l'esprit : le travail d'histoire. Nous ne l'avions presque pas commencé. Je me dirigeai donc vers le salon pour travailler dessus en évitant soigneusement de passer par ma chambre. En y arrivant, je me mis à écrire tout ce que je savais sur la révolution française.

_«L'origine de la révolution est le déficit conséquent de l'État qui s'élève à 117 millions de livres. Pour y remédier, il faut augmenter les recettes et/ou réduire les dépenses. Mais pour augmenter les recettes, il n'y a qu'une seule solution : imposer les privilégiés. Louis XVI n'écoute pas ses ministres jusqu'à Necker qui lui fera la proposition de réunir les États Généraux pour le mois de mai 1789. Malheureusement pour le peuple, il n'y aura pas de délibération commune et le vote restera une vote par ordre et non par tête. Les députés du Tiers seront déçus mais ils se déclareront Assemblée Nationale : ils représentent 97% de la population et décident de travailler seul.»_

Je leva un instant la tête et réfléchit à ce qui se passait ensuite et poussa un cri de frayeur en voyant la tête de Law qui était penchée par-dessus mon épaule.

«-Ça ne va pas ce que tu as écrit. Il faut raconter la vie d'un révolutionnaire français et non pas dire ce qu'il s'est passé, me réprimanda-t-il.

-Je sais, mais c'est juste un résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé pour pouvoir raconter leurs vies à chacune des périodes marquantes de la Révolution.

-Oui... Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée finalement. Ça nous permettra d'être plus précis. Passe-moi le papier s'il-te-plaît. Je vais finir ce résumé, tu as l'air fatigué.»

Sur ces mots, il me fit un de ses sourires et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je lui passai le papier et m'avoua qu'il avait raison, j'étais exténuée. Je m'avouai vaincu par la fatigue et alla ma coucher sur le canapé. Avant que ma tête ne touche le coussin, je m'étais déjà assoupie.

_J'étais dans une clairière balayée par le vent. Ce dernier fit s'envoler mes cheveux dans un tourbillon de mèches blanches. Puis, soudain, un homme sortit de la clairière. Il était grand et ses cheveux étaient courts, bouclés et blonds. Il était également torse nu, sauf sur une épaule où un tissu reposait, et semblait très athlétique. A ses pieds, deux serpents zigzaguaient. Il marchait doucement vers moi et quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi, il enleva le tissu qui cachait son épaule. Un tatouage représentant deux ailes y était inscrit. J'observai longuement cet homme singulier quand il rompit le silence._

_«Écoutes moi... J'ai besoin de toi... Tu as une mission... C'est de...»_

_A partir de ce moment-là, ses paroles devinrent incompréhensibles et j'eus beau tendre l'oreille, je n'entendais plus rien. La silhouette de l'homme devint de plus en plus floue pour finalement disparaître._

_«-Reviens, j'ai besoin que tu m'en dise plus !»_

_Seul mon écho me répondit. J'étais seule. J'ai toujours été seule._

_«-Mioko... Mioko...»_

_Cette voix, je la connaissais. C'était Law. Il m'appelait. Est-ce la suite de mon rêve ?_

_«-Mioko ! Réveilles-toi !»_

Je me réveillai en sursaut et vit Law penché vers moi. Il me regardait d'un air soucieux. Je finis par comprendre que c'était lui qui m'avait appelé dans mon rêve.

«-Ça va Mioko ? Tu dormais bien puis tout à coup tu as commencé à gémir dans ton sommeil puis tu as crié.

-Tout va bien, Law. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar.»

Oui. Après tout, ce ne pouvait être que ça. Un cauchemar. Ce devait juste être un rêve banal sans aucun message dedans. J'essayai de m'en convaincre mais la sensation de me tromper resta en moi. Law vit ma mine soucieuse et me leva en me tirant par la main.

«-Viens, on va faire un truc.»

Il m'emmena dans ma chambre et soudain, je cru comprendre ce que c'était son ''truc''. Je ne me sentais pas prête à ça avec lui. On ne s'était même pas embrasser qu'il voulait déjà qu'on couche ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça.

«-Law... On ne devrait pas faire ça...

-Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est qu'un jeu.»

C'est comme ça qu'il voyait la chose ?! Un simple jeu ?! C'est vrai qu'avec son physique il devait attirer beaucoup de filles et donc, ne jamais se retrouver seul dans son lit... J'ai été stupide de croire qu'il était différent des autres hommes. Il y a juste le sexe qui l'intéresse ! Ce n'est qu'un abruti parmi tant d'autres !

Je le fis me lâcher et lui jeta un regard chargé de haine. Il l'ignora et ouvrit mon armoire. Pourquoi ouvrait-il l'armoire s'il voulait qu'on couche ensemble ? Je n'en savais vraiment rien... Il repoussa mes manteaux et sortit une boîte de derrière mon tas de vêtements. Il me la tendit et en voyant la boîte, j'eus envie d'éclater de rire. C'était la boîte d'un jeu appelé Twister. Il ne voulait pas qu'on couche ensemble, juste qu'on joue à Twister. Je m'étais fait des films pour rien... Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et installa le jeu. Law me regarda avec une pointe d'amusement et éclata de rire.

«-Ne me dit pas que tu as cru que j'allai te violer ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Arrêtes ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai vraiment cru ça, et j'ai eu peur...

-Tu me crois vraiment capable de faire ça, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.»

Je restai silencieuse preuve que oui, pendant un instant, je l'ai cru capable de me faire du mal. Je me sentais de l'avoir soupçonner de pouvoir faire une chose comme ça. Il me prit la main et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

«-Mioko, je ne pourrai jamais te faire de mal. Jamais.»

Je décidai de garder cette parole dans mon cœur. C'était très important pour moi. D'autant plus que... Je l'aimais. En ce moment, je voulais le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser et m'abandonner à ce contact.

«-Law... Je t'aime... Chuchotai-je.»

Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche en réalisant ce que je venais de dire. Je ne pouvais pas avoir dit ça. Ce n'était pas possible. Si Law avait entendu ce que j'avais dit, j'étais foutue. J'espérais sincèrement ne pas l'avoir dit assez fort pour qu'il ne m'entende. Il se pencha vers moi et me demanda :

«-Tu as dit quelque chose Mioko ?

-Euh... Non.

-Ah, d'accord. J'avais cru pourtant. Allez viens, on se fait une partie de Twister.

-J'arrive tout de suite.»

J'ai eu beaucoup de chance qu'il n'entende pas. Pourtant, on était si près, il aurait du tout entendre. Bon, ce qui est fait, est fait alors il ne faut plus y penser.

Je regardai le tapis de Twister posé sur le sol et essaya de me rappeler les règles du jeu. Ce jeu avait beau être dans mon armoire, j'avais dû y jouer qu'une ou deux fois. Le tapis était composé de quatre rangées de six ronds et chaque rangée était de couleurs différentes. Il y avait également une roulette qui décidai quelle partie du corps on devait poser et sur quelle couleur. Le premier qui tombait ou abandonnait avait perdu. Au final, on se retrouvait dans des positions super dures à tenir.

Law et moi, nous y jouâmes pendant plus d'une heure. Au bout de ce temps-là, Law était tordu dans tous les sens juste au-dessus de moi. Ma position était pour le moins inconfortable, j'avais mon bassin juste sous le corps de Law, le dos vers le sol et à ras du sol. J'étais au bord de la chute. Ce fut au tour de Law de faire tourner la roulette et il changea de position. Il était désormais complètement sur moi. Je fis tourner la roulette et elle décida que je devais mettre ma main droite dans un rond rouge. Comble de malheur, la colonne des rouges était à l'opposé de celle où étais posé ma main gauche. Je me démenai comme une folle pour essayer de l'atteindre quand soudain je sentis quelque chose me tomber dessus. Quand j'ouvris les yeux après ma chute, je vis Law à cheval sur moi.

«-Je n'en pouvais plus de ma position, j'ai lâché, expliqua-t-il simplement en voyant mon regard interrogateur.

-Mais Law, si tu ne m'étais pas tombé dessus, j'aurais gagné ! Tu es un tricheur !

-Non, je suis quelqu'un qui gagne par des moyens déloyaux, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose.»

J'avais envie de le tuer ! Quel sale tricheur ! Je voulais l'étriper mais quand il se leva et me proposa de m'aider à me relever, j'acceptai avec un sourire. Bon, il n'était pas parfait mais il était quand même gentil. Je lui pardonnais. Pour cette fois seulement. Je tournai ensuite la tête d'un air dédaigneux et entrevit l'heure. Il était une heure du matin. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

«-Law ?

-Oui, miss, me répondit-il

-Je vais me coucher. Demain, on a cours.

-D'accord alors je viens aussi.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, je te l'ai déjà dit : fait comme chez toi, lui dis-je.

-Non, je vais partout où tu vas.»

Je ne sais pas s'il était tout le temps comme ça ou si c'était la fatigue qui le rendait mignon comme ça mais mon envie de l'embrasser était plus forte que jamais. Nous arrivâmes tous les deux dans ma chambre et je le laissai s'installer dans mon lit tandis que je m'installai dans le matelas que j'avais posé au sol. Après m'être confortablement installée, je sentis quelque chose me lécher l'épaule. L'image de Law s'implanta immédiatement dans mon esprit. Puis rapidement, je changeai d'avis, ce n'était pas Law qui me léchait l'épaule car la langue était trop râpeuse pour être humaine. Je me tournai et poussa un cri de stupeur en réalisant que c'était Arame. Je fus soulagée car je ne l'avais pas vue de la journée mais ça lui arrive souvent, elle part le matin et ne revient que tard le soir. Je n'eus pas plus le loisir de me questionner sur ses activités car Law sortit de son lit et qu'il vint avec moi sur le matelas.

«-Je n'aime pas savoir que tu es si près de moi et ne pas pouvoir te toucher.

-Law... Murmurai-je touchée.

-Dis, Mioko. Tout à l'heure, après que je t'ai dit que je ne te ferai jamais de mal, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Tu ne voulais sûrement pas que je l'entende mais je l'ai entendu mais si j'ai fait semblant du contraire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

-Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ?

-Pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas psychologue professionnelle donc... Non, ironisai-je ce qui le fit rire.»

Il me caressa les cheveux et me regarda fixement. J'essaye d'ignorer mon cœur qui battait la chamade mais rien n'y faisait. Je restai concentrée sur chacun des battements que me procurait ce contact. Instinctivement, je portai une de mes mains sur mon cœur. Je sentis Law passer sa main sur la mienne de telle manière qu'il pouvait sentir mon cœur cogner à tout rompre contre ma poitrine. Il s'agrippa davantage à mes cheveux et se mit dans une position pour me chevaucher. Je n'avais pas peur qu'il abuse de moi à présent, j'avais confiance en lui. C'est ce qui me permit de rester calme tandis que je sentais son torse nu sur mon corps. Je compris qu'il avait enlevé son haut de pyjama pour être à l'aise.

Il se pencha vers moi et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Nos nez se touchaient presque et je sentais son souffle sur ma peau.

«-Et maintenant, est-ce que tu comprends que je ne te l'ai pas dit car je ne voulais pas te gênée ? Est-ce que tu comprends que je tiens trop à toi ? Est-ce que tu comprends que... Je t'aime ?»

Je chuchotai son prénom et m'appliqua désormais à ne pas détourner mon regard du sien. Il se pencha un peu plus vers moi et nos lèvres se frôlèrent. Un contact chaud et rassurant. Law reposa presque immédiatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je profitais de la chaleur qui se dégageai de ses lèvres quand il finit par entrouvrir les lèvres et à faire glisser sa langue sur la commissure de mes lèvres. Il en dessinait les contours. J'ouvris moi aussi ma bouche et mêla ma langue à son ballet de danse. Ce qui suivit fut totalement magique, ses lèvres semblaient parfaitement adaptées aux miennes.

«-Law, je t'aime, chuchotai-je entre deux baisers.»

Il descendit ensuite ses baisers dans mon cou et s'arrêta après un ultime baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me blottis contre son torse chaud et posa ma tête contra ses pectoraux. Je finis par m'endormir à cet endroit précis tandis que Law me caressait de nouveau les cheveux.

Un proverbe dit : ''Un grand bonheur ne peut être suivi que de nombreux grands malheurs.'' A cet instant, je ne me doutais pas que cet amour que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre allait être la cause de notre descente au enfer à Law et à moi...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Vous avez aimé ? J'ai essayé de faire un truc romantique mais ce n'est pas mon fort xD Bon, ce chapitre marque le début d'une nouvelle ère de cette fiction. Il y aura beaucoup de tristesse et de déception pour nos personnages.

Et pour la blague. C'est une de Nyan-Mandine:

"Pourquoi les ballons ne vont-ils pas à l'école ?

Parce qu'ils s'en footent !"

J'avoue que j'étais morte de rire après avoir lu cette blague.

Sur ce, B.B.B.B. à vous mes kiwis d'amour !


	20. Chosir entre deux roses

Salut les amis. Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder ce matin parce que je suis en retard pour les cours… Hem… Hem… Et bien que ce soit mon dernier jour, je vais me faire tuer si je suis en retard. Alors je vais faire vite. ;)

Guest : Merci, c'est super gentil :D

Bon chapitre mes kiwis d'amour !

* * *

Je me réveillai aux côtés de Law. Ou plutôt, la tête sur son torse. Je sentais sa main chaude dans mes cheveux blancs. Mais je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux de peur que tout cela parte en fumée comme un rêve. La seule chose que je voulais en ce moment, c'était de vivre au cœur de ce rêve, en savourer les moindres détails et ne plus jamais le quitter. Plus jamais. Rester dans ses bras à jamais. Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, je posai ma main sur le torse de Law. Je sentais sa poitrine qui se soulevait à intervalles réguliers. Il dormait encore. Je me décidai finalement à ouvrir les yeux et je vis son visage paisible et béat. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'avoir eu ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Si ce désir c'était moi, alors j'étais la femme la plus comblée qui existe. Je fis monter ma main jusqu'à sa joue que j'effleurai délicatement de peur de le réveiller. Je frissonnai au contact de sa peau si parfaite. Chaque centimètre de cette peau semblait forgé dans quelque chose de rare et sublime à la fois. Une matière si précieuse que lui seul en possédait.

Je me surpris à lui caresser les lèvres. Le souvenir de notre baiser de la veille me revint en mémoire. Aussitôt, j'éprouvai une sensation de culpabilité. J'avais embrassée Law alors que j'étais en couple avec Kidd. Mais que s'est-il passé pour que je sois capable de faire une telle chose ? Je me posai cette question tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse : je me sentais attirée par Law. Un peu comme un aimant. Comme des aimants, nous nous attirions sans problème mais il suffisait que l'un des deux aimants se retourne pour que les deux se rejettent.

Au fond de moi, je priais pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Mes pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers Kidd et j'imaginai sa colère quand il saura ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Un mouvement sous ma tête me détourna de cette vision cauchemardesque. J'identifiai le mouvement comme Law qui s'étira juste après son réveil.

«-Salut, miss. Bien dormi ? Dit-il en m'embrassant délicatement. »

A cet instant précis, j'avais oublié Kidd et mon infidélité. Seul comptait Law et son baiser. J'aurai pu être en plein dans une maison en flamme que je ne m'en serai pas rendu compte. La chaleur des lèvres de Law aurait expulsé la chaleur des flammes comme si de rien n'était.

«-A tes côtés, on dort bien, chuchotai-je en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne m'entendra pas.»

Je voulu lui répondre de façon audible quand soudain mon téléphone sonna. Je le pris dans la main et me figea immédiatement.

C'était Kidd... Je ne pouvais pas lui parler juste après avoir embrassé Law. Ce n'était pas... Ça ne me ressemblait pas... J'hésitai à répondre. Je n'assumais pas mon attirance pour Law. Répondre ou ne pas répondre, telle est la question. Law s'occupa de mon dilemme et répondit à ma place en prenant soin de mettre le haut-parleur. Une voix plutôt inquiète résonna dans la pièce.

«-Mioko ? Tu es là ? Tu devrais être en cours depuis plus de deux heures. Si tu as décidé de sécher, tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Je serai venu chez toi et on aurait pu faire un petit jeu tous les deux. Dans ton lit. Nus. Tu aurais beaucoup aimée.

-Désolé le rouquin mais ce n'est pas Mioko au téléphone, dit Law dans le combiné qui grésilla.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je n'ai pas compris, il doit y avoir des problèmes de réseau. Il faut vraiment que tu penses à changer de téléphone.»

A ce moment, je béni mon téléphone d'avoir systématiquement des problèmes de ce genre. Ce n'est pas pratique tous les jours mais aujourd'hui mon téléphone vient sûrement de me sauver la vie. Au moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je sautai sur Law et lui arracha l'appareil des mains. Nous tombâmes en arrière tous les deux et il en profita pour nous faire rouler de façon à ce que je sois sous lui. J'étais essoufflée mais je répondis quand même à Kidd.

«-Oui... Il faut que je change de téléphone tu dois avoir raison, haletai-je.

-Tout va bien Mioko ? Tu as l'air bizarre...»

Law m'embrassa délicatement le cou et je poussai un soupir de bien-être.

«-Ne t'inquiète pas Kidd, tout va bien... J'ai peut-être attrapé une maladie mais rien de grave.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je crois que je vais venir te voir dans une heure ou deux. On se retrouve à l'endroit habituel ?»

Mon amant me pris les lèvres de façon subtile et mis ses mains sur mes hanches. Je sursautai et cogna le combiné contre le sol. Je sentis Kidd m'appeler et me demander ce qui se passait mais je ne sentais rien d'autres que les lèvres de Law sur les miennes. Quand enfin, nos bouches se séparèrent, je repris le téléphone et chuchota.

«-Je serai là, Kidd.»

Je raccrochai aussitôt sans faire attention aux questions qu'il me posait. J'étais essoufflée par ce baiser. J'étais fatiguée par cette double relation qui, même si elle était récente, était trop dur à supporter pour moi. Law me sourit. Depuis le début de l'appel, il savait où celui-ci me mènerait. Même moi, je l'ignorai jusqu'à maintenant. Mais à présent, je sais que j'allai devoir choisir entre Kidd et Law. Choisir entre deux parties de mon âme. Choisir entre deux des personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Kidd ou Law... L'amour puissant ou l'amour délicat... Ce choix m'appartient désormais. Mais je ne veux pas choisir...

**PDV Externe**

La pièce était sombre et très peu meublée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule table qui trônait en son milieu ainsi que quelques chaises disposées autour de celle-ci. Une tension palpable régnait dans cette petite pièce. Cette sensation semblait être due aux hommes qui débattaient autour du seul mobilier présent.

«- Il faut évacuer nos enfants. Ils sont encore trop jeunes pour assister à ça, défendit gravement un homme aux cheveux roux.»

Plusieurs murmures d'approbation résonnèrent dans la pièce vide mais un homme se leva et protesta.

«-Nous n'avons plus le temps, déclara l'homme qui abordait un tatouage sur le visage. Le désastre est imminent. Et je pense qu'il nous serait plus utile que tu ne le crois. Ils sont jeunes et vigoureux alors que la plupart de ce conseil est vieux et décrépis.»

En prononçant ces derniers mots, il jeta un regard en coin vers un homme d'un âge avancé. Celui-ci ne s'offusqua pas de l'offense que le Tatoué venait de lui faire. Au contraire, il caressa sa barbe blanche pour cacher le rire qui menaçait d'éclater d'un moment à un autre. Le Tatoué resta imperturbable et repris :

«- Nous allons entreprendre une action folle et démesurée. Si nous échouons, nos enfants seront tous condamnés à vivre dans une société où le mot ''liberté'' ne sera plus qu'une légende. Mais si nous réussissons, ils seront libres et délivrés de toutes ces chaînes qui les entravent.

-A supposer qu'ils soient toujours en vie... Soupira le Roux.

-Personne ne peut le prévoir... Mais j'ai confiance en ces petits et je suis sûr qu'ils survivront, enchaîna un homme à la barbe noire.

-Roger, ton fils est dans le lot, fit remarquer Barbe Blanche en s'adressant à l'autre barbu. Es-tu vraiment prêt à risquer sa vie ?

-Ce gamin est plus intelligent que tu ne le crois, dit le dénommé Roger. Il saura se débrouiller.»

Le groupe venait de se scinder en deux, d'un côté ceux qui voulaient mettre les enfants à l'abri, de l'autre ceux qui pensaient avoir besoin d'eux. C'était le Roux et Barbe Blanche contre Roger et le Tatoué. Pour le moment, rien ne pouvait départager les deux camps. Ils continuèrent de débattre ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. Leur joute verbale continuait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un téléphone sonna. Ce fut le Roux qui répondit. Il écouta la voix qui lui parlait de l'autre côté du combiné. Au bout d'un certain moment, il raccrocha et parla d'une voix nette mais secouée.

«-Une de nos agents, Anko Damons, est tombée nez à nez avec des ennemis. Des témoins disent qu'elle a été criblée de balles et s'est effondrée sur le sol, inanimée. Son corps n'a pas été retrouvé, les autres agents supposent qu'il a été jeté dans le lac.»

A cette annonce, Roger serra les dents.

«-Je crois que vous avez raison. Mettons les enfants à l'abri. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive à mon fils...»

**PDV Mioko**

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Law était parti. Une demi-heure que j'avais raccrochée le téléphone. Une demi-heure que j'ai passé à essayer de décider. Qui choisir ? Je les aime tous les deux. Mais lequel j'aime le plus ? Je n'avais pas la réponse à cette question. Peut-être que ça fait plus longtemps que je connais Kidd mais les rêves que je faisais avant de voir Law pour la première fois font que j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis bien plus longtemps. A l'orphelinat, je passais mes journées avec Kidd et mes nuits avec Law. Au final, cela fait depuis plus de temps que je ne le croyais que j'entretiens cette double relation. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Je choisirais une fois là-bas, ce sera plus simple que de passer des heures à se morfondre.

Je me levai, sûr de moi. Je sortis de chez moi mais avant je remplis la gamelle d'Arame comme si c'était la dernière fois que je venais ici. Je marchai dans la rue de tel façon qu'on aurait pu croire que je me rendais à un enterrement. Au fond, c'était ça. Un enterrement... Celui de mon âme. Car quoi que je fasse, qui que je choisisse, je perdrai une des deux parties de mon âme.

En marchant, j'aperçus un couple qui s'embrassait. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Je les enviais. Ils ont du se choisir si naturellement comme s'ils étaient deux morceaux d'un puzzle qui s'emboitent sans problèmes.

Je me sentis soudain complètement débile : deux magnifiques jeunes hommes se battaient pour moi et tout ce que je trouvais à faire, c'était me plaindre. Je partis dans un rire nerveux. Ou plutôt hystérique. Je laissai toute ma douleur partir par ce rire si singulier. Le couple se retourna vers moi et sans me quitter du regard, ils partirent. Ils avaient peur de moi. C'était compréhensible. Qui n'aurai pas peur en voyant une fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges qui rit comme une sorcière ? Même moi, j'aurai eu peur.

Soudain, j'arrêtai mon rire net en voyant que j'étais arrivée à destination. J'étais au Jardin des Cerisiers. Ici, les cerisiers étaient en fleur toute l'année même en hiver. J'aimais bien retrouver Kidd ici, c'était romantique. Et puis, ses cheveux rouges allaient très bien avec les pétales roses des cerisiers. A propos de ses cheveux, je les repérai dans son endroit préféré. Le seul qui était à l'ombre et où un cerisier n'était jamais en fleur. Kidd n'aimait pas la couleur vive des cerisiers et encore moins la vive lumière du soleil. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que sa peau est blanche comme un linge. Il me repéra et dès que je fus à portée de main, il m'embrassa en mettant une main dans ma nuque. Je lui rendis vaguement son baiser.

«-Mioko... Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.»

Je restai muette à ses demandes et m'assit sur le sol. Je n'écoutai plus Kidd. Je me concentrai sur le fait que Law allai arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Et le moment du choix serai alors venu. J'attendis longtemps, entretemps je remarquai que Kidd s'était tut. Il me regarda avec désespoir. Il était certain de m'avoir perdu. Il devait sûrement avoir raison. Mais il n'y était pour rien, je m'étais perdue tout seule et je devais l'assumer.

C'est pendant une réflexion similaire que je vis quelqu'un se pencher vers moi. Je montai un peu plus la tête et vit une personne à l'air décontractée qui avait les mains dans les poches de son sweat. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage à cause du soleil mais en me relevant, je vis que c'était Law. Une voix grave résonna derrière moi.

«-Alors comme ça, tu t'es entiché de ce ''monsieur sweat moche'' c'est ça ?»

C'était la voix de Kidd.

«-Peut-être qu'ils sont moche mais ils s'enlèvent contrairement à ta gueule.»

Et elle, c'était celle de Law.

Je les regardai s'avancer l'un vers l'autre en se lançant des répliques cinglantes. Je devais choisir entre les deux... Je ne pouvais pas... Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, je m'étais mise à pleurer. Même moi, je mis du temps à m'en apercevoir. Je ne le remarquai qu'au moment où un sanglot s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Je portai ma main à ma joue. Elle était trempée de larmes. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait remarqué ce détail. J'en profitai pour courir vers la suite du jardin en faisant attention à ce que personne ne me suive. Je voulais être seule. Ne plus décider.

Je courus longtemps, tellement que je me perdis dans le jardin au moment où le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon. Devant moi, il y avait deux sentiers, l'un bordé de roses rouges, l'autre de roses noires. Cela ma rappela la couleur des cheveux des deux personnes que je chérissais le plus. Incapable de me décider entre ces deux chemins, je fonçai en plein milieu en ignorant la douleur des roses qui s'enfonçaient dans ma chair. C'était ce qui arrivait quand on ne savait pas choisir : on souffrait à cause de ça... Moi, je veux bien souffrir mais je ne veux pas faire souffrir... Et encore moins, eux...

Après un long trajet dans les roses, je m'arrêtai, la chair à vif. Je sentais le sang couler sur mes jambes mais je ne sentais plus aucune douleur physique. La seule douleur que je ressentais était morale. J'étais une incapable...

Je restai longtemps assise dans les roses en essayant de ne penser à rien. Ainsi, le temps passait plus vite. Plus de pensées = plus de choix = plus de problèmes. Tel était mon raisonnement. Bref, je ne sortis de mon état second qu'une fois que la lune fut très haute dans le ciel. L'objet de mon réveil fut une silhouette qui passa devant moi. La première fois je ne la reconnu pas. Mais au bout d'un moment, tout fut clair dans ma tête. C'était lui. Il était là pour moi. Il ne voulait pas que je le choisisse, il voulait juste que j'aille bien. Ce fut justement pour cette raison que je le choisis lui et pas un autre. Je l'aimais. C'était évident. Il me porta dans ses bras comme une princesse et je trouvai l'image un peu cliché mais j'aimais ça. Être collée contre lui. Sentir son cœur battre contre le mien. Oui, le choix était évident. C'était lui que j'aimais et personne ne viendrait me le reprocher.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, le prochain arrivera dans le courant de la semaine pour que je reprenne le rythme après mes quelques semaines de retard… *tousse*

Pour la blague, j'ai pris celle de Mufy :

"Tu connais l'histoire du pingouin qui respirait par le cul?

Il s'assoit et il meurt"

J'ai ri pendant si longtemps que je n'en croyais pas mes yeux xD

Sur ce BBBB à vous mes kiwis d'amour !


	21. Non, je ne suis pas morte

Et oui, je ne suis pas encore morte ^.^

Par contre, je n'ai eu aucun (mais vraiment aucun) moment pour écrire pendant cette semaine. Je crois que je suis plus occupée pendant les vacances qu'en période scolaire... Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je ne serais pas là pendant deux semaines car je pars en tournée avec ma chorale...

…

..

.

MAIS JE VOUS PROMETS SUR MON HONNEUR QUE LE JOUR OU JE RENTRERAIS DE TOURNEE, JE POSTERAIS LE CHAPITRE ! Et pour vous prouver ma bonne foi, je vais même vous dire le jour précis : je rentre le 22 juillet 2013 (même moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je met l'année xD ) et je posterais le chapitre ce jour-là, promis !

Je vous aimes même si vous, vous devez me détester en ce moment, mais bon... J'ai une vie quand même...

Bon, B.B.B.B. à vous et vraiment désolé de vous faire attendre autant.


End file.
